The Return of the Supreme Beings
by LordKen2000
Summary: Momonga was alone in the end of Yggdrasil however though a change happen causing 8 of his guildmates to come back making the come back instead on Yggdrasil it's on the new world.
1. The end or is it?

Today is the last day Yggdrasil would shut down forever. Yggdrasil was the best virtual reality gaming for it unnatural freedom. Many player have so much freedom in this game it is no surprise that it was a major success in gaming and always took in first place in ranking for many years. Sadly however it began to decline it got slower with new gamers and that many older players had left through various reasons. Many of it major dungeons were no longer interesting and mission became repetitive it was no surprise that company who made Yggdrasil would pull the plug.Many guilds are gone but there are more that are still around and there is one guild that stay called Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a guild well known for being among the top ten guild in Yggdrasil infamous for being PVP/PKER guild and very defensive to the point if any of it member get attacked they would crush the their enemy when they got enough information. It is also famous for owning a place called The Great Tomb of Nazarick, An underground guild base that consisted of ten floors. All of member put almost everything to the base they worked day and night to make evil as possible, it was highly regarded as most feared and legendary dungeon because of it difficulty to the point that a host of 1500 player and mercenary NPCs couldn't beat it which gave the guild a fearsome reputation for it.

The guild itself was originally a clan called Nine's Own Goal founded by players that are tired of getting killed for being heteromorphic race and decided to become monster that hunts down human player for their actions against them. When they conquered The Great Tomb of Nazarick that they dissolved their clan and turned it into the guild that we know today.

Sadly however members of ainz ooal gown began to leave the guild through various reason know among the members of the guild there only one player left in the guild who is called Momonga the guildmaster itself. when it was announced that all the server would be shut down Momonga saddened at it announcement decide to send a message to all of members about it hoping that for last time they would spend time in the game final moments together for one final time. Normally this shouldn't have as he hope for only one member arrive and left but what happen if that wasn't the case?

[ Momonga has log in ]

Momonga appeared in the meeting room where all 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown sit down and talk. He looked around saddened at it emptiness hooping that maybe they would come back for one last reunion. Momonga sit down in his respective chair and thought about all the hard work that was going to be a waste. "Dammit... everything that we work on to maintain this place... to be perfect..." He thought about it angrily and then he slightly lighten up for one thing. "I hope that everyone can get here soon I missed them..." He thought of them coming back make him happy.

~In the real world~

That where the real changes begin.

Bright light from a computer shines in the darkness showing a notification from Yggdrasil something that is unlikely to the person before it however he is not the only one that got it though. couple of individuals got it aswell dumbstruck for the fact it shouldn't supposed for their lack of activities on the game they got curious and check it up to see what is it. Much to their shock it was from someone that they know of before they left the game they decided check what going on here. It was a message from Momonga himself.

"Hello guys I know that you are confuse why you got this afterall this years and

that Yggdrasil going to shut down for last time and they would send this announcement

to everyone that ever played it even those that stop playing it for years

the announcement has apparently give the guild the ability to sent message to everyone

that are members to guild as a way to give the guild a way to potentially

reunited for the last time. I hope that you get this and made your choice when

you finished.

Momonga

"I-impossible!"

"No!"

"Yggdrasil gone in one day!?"

"all our hard work gone!?"

"Dammit!"

"No Way!?"

"All that work..."

"Momonga..."

Each one thought about it they had a job they have to work too and yet they can't leave Momonga alone. The fact that he stayed there for years even after all of them left waiting for them to come back if on-Ding! a message show up from their jobs they look up and much to their disbelief is that they were given a day off from their work for some problem in the company they worked it was a worker dream come true and they going to used it to log in they got in menu they click start and then.

《You require update... installing the updates...》

"GOD DAMMED SHITTY DEVS!"

~Yggdrasil~

10:43:46

Momonga still sitting there just waiting then he just realized. "Maybe they are updating the game, after all a lot of update have show up so it could be that they're taking a long time to update... I hope." Momonga thought about it while che- Ding!

[ HeroHero has log in ]

"HeroHero..."Momonga said thinking about the last time HeroHero stop playing Yggdrasil because of the job he ha. It became apparent that his job won't leave him alone almost all the time because this he left because of it. "Momonga it been awhile since I played this..." HeroHero said pleasantly surprising Momonga. "what have you been HeroHero." Momonga ask HeroHero about his wellbeing "Good for once actually my boss give me a day off for once in my career for some problem that place had." he said happily Momonga surprise by that answer "Really what type of problem?" Momonga asked " A virus apparently kept all the door shut and our computer turn off"

[Ding!]

[ Peroroncino has log in ]

[ Bukubukuchagama has log in ]

"We're back!" the two recently joined players run in the meeting room surprising both Momonga and HeroHero. "Momonga, HeroHero it been so long since we see you two!" " We got the notification from Yggdrasil I can't believe this is happening!" Pero said while he and his sister showing a crying emote. They are devastated for the fact that Yggdrasil going to shut down permanently. "This dungeon is literally a treasure trove of memories and all the hard work we put up to make this a thing" Bukubukuchagama said in very sad tone. Momonga decide to ask a question. "Peroroncino are you well?" Momonga said he always wonder where his guildmates been doing after all this years of taking care of the guild. "Polite as ever Momonga yes me and my sister just got a day off due to some mistake made in our job which a you know now I finally got a job in H-game industry which much to my horror the company that I worked got my sister as a voice actor for a game were making. but I got over what about you HeroHero." Peroroncino said while he and Bukubukuchagama sit in their respective chair "Like you I also got a day off because of a virus apparently which is good for once" HeroHero said in a relief tone. "That great actually Hero that job you have is going to kill one day you know that right" Bukubukuchagama said jokingly while Momonga said."Unfortunately I don't have a day off like you three sadly" Momonga said while put a sad emote to them. "Hey you know how about we should just look around in our home one last time."

[Ding!]

[ Ulbert Alain Odle has log in ]

"Look out the most evil player in entirety of Yggdrasil finally returned." Ulbert said while showing a cool emote at them Momonga said happily. "Ulbert

you finally come back I thought I never you again." to Momonga he can relate to Ulbert because like him he lost his due to a work related incident something that they barely talk about to everyone. "Momonga I click to Yggdrasil as quickly as possible but damn updates I missed for not playing this game stall me." 'Yep i was right about that one.' Momonga thought he knew that none of them had played the game for a long time of course they gonna missed something. "Same" everyone but Momonga said it while he ask Ulbert. "Hey Ulbert did you have a day off aswell?" Ulbert was surprised by his questions."How did you know?" He said with a surprise emote "That because all of us except Momonga got day off apparently what you're reason?" HeroHero said while Ulbert said "for some reason there was a power shortages in building I worked in my boss had to give everyone a day off Heh very fortunate that happened or else I wouldn't have never played Yggdrasil." Ulbert finished his explanations very fortunate for Momonga "You know Bukubukuchagama I heard your voice in a game trailer dammit I forgot what it called." Ulbert said while showing a smirking emote to female player "I-I can't said it" Bukubukuchagama said showing a blush emote "Oh I think you can maybe Peroroncino know since he into H games." He said looking a Pero who now showing a mad emote to Ulbert."I personally hate that name I can come up with better name than the Vampire maid orgy fest." Peroroncino said before a scream from his sister. "I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF THAT NAME!" everybody shut up before saying something about the name.

[ Warrior Takemikazuchi has log in ]

"Finally I log in just in time to see you guys." The Warrior Takemikazuchi has returned from it retirement to see Yggdrasil for the last time. "Takemikazuchi I see you finally decide to get of retirement to see us." Peroroncino said giving a joking emote."I see that you got of h game to be here." Ulbert snicker at his response at Peroroncino. "Takemikazuchi how did you got of work." Momonga ask Warrior about and he said "I'm actually on a vacation tomorrow is going to be my last day of this vacation." Takemikazuchi said while the other responded with "lucky" especially HeroHero and showing a jealous emote to him. "once I saw the notification I pick Yggdrasil as quickly as possible but the updates kept me from logging." Takemikazuchi began sitting in his chair looking at them saying to them so what should we do to spend this last-"

[Ding!]

[Nishikienrai has log in]

Ninja of Ainz Ooal Gown has appeared in front of the players. "Nishikienrai you come back as well!" Momonga said happy about the fact more and more of the guild has log in to meet for the last time. "Momonga it been a while but I'm here to spend the last day in Yggdrasil it's a great thing I got a day off in work." Nishikienrai said while giving a relief emote to the player "Say Nishikienrai what happened in work that cause to have a day off?" Ulbert said in a amusing tone due of a predicament they have minus Momonga. "It's due to a potential terrorist bombing in the building they evacuate everyone outside." Nishikienrai said surprising everyone in the room crealy relief that no one is hurts. Peroroncino ask. "Hey Nishikienrai what do you do in your job I never get it to know it." Nishikienrai was surprised that Peroroncino doesn't know it. "Oh it a travel company I'm surprised you didn't know."

[Ding!]

[Tabula Smaragdina has log in]

"Finally I got here those patches took long enough." voice well know to them tabula is in meeting he just realized that they here as well. "Oh it appears that I'm not alone in meeting room, apologies for arriving late." Tabula said giving an apologetic emoticon. "No need to apologize Tabula it understandable that you need to update due to the lack of playing Yggdrasil." Momonga said politely then Ulbert said. "What your case Tabula." that caught Tabula's attention. "Excuse me?" tabula said Peroroncino respond. "Apparently most of us got a day off minus Nishikienrai who got a vacation while Momonga got nothing." He explain surprising Tabula who said."Oh if that case then the place I work catch on fire almost burning the place fortunately nobody wasn't there since that happen in nighttime." Nevertheless everyone was shock at his story the fact that building he worked for was burned dowm was surprising and terrifying to say a least. "So then Guildmaster what should we do to spend our last time in Yggdrasil?" Tabula said Momonga smiled since that many of his friends has come back maybe they should

(Message) : Guys I need help I'm outside of our base!

"What the-"

One hour ago...

Computer in a dark room show a installation process near completion a man patiently waited when it reaches 100 he sigh in relief. "Finally it's done updating the game I hope that he still there waiting..." He put on his helmet and began the Yggdrasil. "Should I got to Nazarick or buy something in the black market" he decided to check around the black market only to find something ridiculous. "I-I must be a prank right !?" The inventory in the black has four World class item of all the thing they give it four world class item. "Shitty devs I can't believe what I'm seeing IT EVEN CHEAP TOO!" All four item cost 2,000 gold coin separately something which he can actually afford since he forgot to put his gold in the treasury and now apparently paid of. "I guess I'll buy them." He brought all of them and went to the game. "Okay where is The Great Tomb of Nazarick?" He wonder until "WHAT THE HELL HE GOT FOUR WCI KILL HIM!" A player and his group began to chase him. "Ah shit I don't even have my equipment!" he immediately ran to the swamps. " I better send a message and hope that they get it." while using a world class item called The Boots of Zoran to get away.

~The Great Tomb of Nazarick~

"Is that!?" Peroroncino said before Momonga scream "We need to get him everyone get your and his equipment I be outside of our base to help him be quick!" Momonga said in a hurry while throwing ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to them and teleported outside. "Shit shit shit!" all of them wearing their ring and teleported to the treasury soon as possible. "I hope I'm not too late" Momonga quickly look around till he sees a fight he went there and see him fight against five people "How is he keeping up!?" Until he him wielding FOUR WORLD CLASS ITEM! "What?" Momonga says in disbelief until he snapped back and join the battlefield "Momonga you're here!" An glow appear one of the players casted Wrath of Odin right. "Look out!" Momonga said in fear that when a shield appear and block the attack Momonga shout in surprise "Atlas!?" he said in surprise Atlas was one of the world item that they used to have since Nine's Own Goal. "We're here Momonga!" A shout come from his guildmates Nishikienrai threw a equipment pack a cash item meant to store all types of equipment at... "Thank you Nishikienrai." He said while grabbing the pack and used it to equip himself thus the World Champion Touch me has returned.

"T-the ainz ooal gown!" one of the enemy player said in fear it was no surprise since they are most feared guild out there. "You decide to bully one of our guildmate so that means you must suffer the wrath of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Warrior Takemikazuchi said while prepping his blade. "So be it let's marked this as the last battle in Yggdrasil!" one of player said he put a confident emote at them all player back up for one last battle. Momonga strike first "Grasp heart" Momonga said doing it on one player it didn't kill him but it stun him while Tabula throw a debuff potion at them weakening their resistance while Ulbert cast "Hellfire" at them one of players cast a defensive shield around her teammates while Nishikienrai got behind and used "Shadowbind" on the while using skill call "Disable defense" which disabled any means of defense. One of player used a skill to push back Nishikienrai while shooting arrow at him Bukubukuchagama went there to defend him by using a spell called "Protect friend" due to her build she took the damage with no problem. Three ball of fire came toward the enemy group damaging them seriously they hear a laughter which belong to Peroroncino who used "Triple arrows" at them to do damage.

One of enemy player used "Greater lightning strike" at Peroroncino instead of hitting him though Momonga jump in to take the hit normally It can seriously damage any player but Momonga has a very good defense and he resistant to lightning while that happened Warrior Takemikazuchi is fighting toe to toe with one of players that got out quick from "Shadowbind" it was an intense battle until one of enemy player attempt to attack him but Touch Me got in the way while using "Reality slash" his signature move while being supported by HeroHero who scared the enemies due to his capabilities of burning their equipment the battle was long and tedious until Ulbert used his ultimately move "Grand catastrophe" causing all of enemy group to go after him and kill him before his spell is complete but Momonga and rest teleported behind Ulbert Alain Odle and protect him with Bukubukuchagama's "Ultimate defense" and Tabula Smaragdina "Potion of strength magic" making Bukubukuchagama spell stronger. The enemy group began to attack with desperation until it's too late for them as "Grand catastrophe" did his work defeating them instantly when it was clear that they won a massive laugh and "yeah!" can be heard in the swamps.

"That was quite battle we got here in the swamp best we got in years!" Warrior Takemikazuchi said happily while Nishikienrai said welcoming tone. "Hell of a welcome party don't you agree Touch Me?" Touch Me nod his head while Momonga show a happy emote to everyone. "Good to have you back friends" Ulbert then said. "We put quite a show we put by a way thank you two for the protection." Bukubukuchagama put a smile emoticon. "No need to thank me Ulbert I know you need a lot of defense to pull that off." Tabula Smaragdina later says. "Oh Touch me can you tell me why they were so hellbent on killing you" he said in a curious tone "Let say I got these four item you won't believe I have till I showed you." Touch Me said which got curiosity of all his guildmates especially Peroroncino. "Oooh what is it Tou- HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE WORLD ITEMS!?" Everyone immediately look in Peroroncino they were all shock at what they see.

~The Great Tomb of Nazarick~

"L-let get in the meeting room like right now." Momonga said in a shock tone while giving a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Touch Me and teleported to their base. When they got in the meeting room Touch Me put all four World class item in the table. "How did you got four of them Touch Me!?" Peroroncino said while thinking how Touch Me got it. "For some reason they're were on black market inventory they cost 2,000 gold since I forgot to put my gold in the treasury so brought them." Touch me said while Peroroncino grumble. "that so cheap!" Momonga then said. "you got even Atlas back too" Nishikienrai just realized. "Oh shit he right!" Ulbert decide to ask. "Hey Touch Me did you get a day off too?" Touch Me was surprised by his comment. "How did you know?" Touch Me said then HeroHero respond. "Everyone but Nishikienrai and Momonga got a day off and apparently Nishikienrai got a vacation while Momonga doesn't." HeroHero explain to Touch Me while Momonga grumble. "Lucky bastards." Bukubukuchagama comfort him "Don't be jealous at least you got us!" Momonga smiled and said. "Yeah you're right Bukubukuchagama by away Touch Me why did you get a day off?" Touch Me respond. "I was given a day off due to a problem in the system shutting all of the computer in the building for two days." Touch me said while Bukubukuchagama immediately says "Hey everyone lock a the time!" everyone look at it

23:00:29

"Oh shit we only got one hour left!" Momonga said sad tone Ulbert then said "Why not we spend these last moments in throne room?" Everyone agrees with him they are walking to the throne before finding a certain group "Oh the combat maids of Plejades." HeroHero said while Momonga silently laugh "I wonder if Whitebrim still making designer cry for the amout of detail they have to put." Peroroncino laugh. "knowing him and his ideas of Maid uniform are justice he probably still doing it." everyone snicker for that. "Sebas..." Touch Me mutter while Momonga said. "We have you all guard the throne, but no player ever made it this far." Ulbert smile at that. "Follow." The butler and the maids follow them to the throne room. "Stand by." The butler and the maid stand in the side while the player stand in front of the throne which is actually a world item called "Throne of King" through a lot of convincing in the past for Momonga to sit down which he does for the last time.

"Ah one of my favorite creation Albedo the strongest NPC in the Tomb of Nazarick" Tabula said in glee in his creation. "Can I check her setting Tabula?" Momonga ask wondering what her setting like "Of course Momonga you can look at my hard work setting with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown." Tabula said in a cheerful tone Momonga look at her setting all of the information until se something that some "heh.?" Momonga said in some what shocked tone that caught everyone's attention. They look a her information and they gave Tabula Smaragdina a question look "What wrong with her setting?"

"Last part says that she's a slut."

"Seriously Tabula that very disrespectful to your creation."

"Especially to a NPC that was meant to protect us in a final battle."

"What were you thinking of writing that."

"Sure I maybe put a little bit overboard on fetish on my creation even I wouldn't put that type of thing."

"That way too far Tabula"

"And pretty dishonorable too no less."

"Where you high or something"

"I absolutely hate sluts they're scum"

"Alright fine I change her setting give that." Tabula said while apologizing he realized that too low for him since this going to be the last day he decide give a joke to them since it wouldn't do any damage he look at her settings and made some changes expecially the last one.

Albedo is madly in love with Momonga.

"Pft haha." everyone look curiously at the changes they began laugh except Momonga "Tabula please change it." Momonga said silently embarrassed for the changes "No don't change it haha." Peroroncino lau- no everyone laugh at the overlord embarrassment "This perfect too" Touch Me said everyone calm down and look up at the flags counting their names and those who didn't made it

"It was fun"

"Maybe when Yggdrasil 2 comes out maybe we should all played it"

"Great idea if that happen but that be fun."

"I'll miss this place and my creation."

"I still can't believe this is going to end"

"I don't think any game could surpass Yggdrasil."

"Yeah I know how that feels."

"It a good thing we got here or else you would be here all alone Momonga."

"I hope we meet you guys again."

"At least we made it on top guys."

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

"huh"


	2. The beginning

"Huh" Momonga thought looking seeing his guildmates confuse over the fact that they're still here somehow. "Did the shitty devs change their minds?"

Peroroncino said while being confused as everyone attempted to contact the GM they all shouted. "What the hell is going on!" The angry voices echoes in the throne room, they have every right to be mad they could not meet the end of the game in style usually should be angry and argue quite a lot until..."Masters? is something wrong?" A female voice surprise the players they look at Albedo in shook till Momonga respond. "None of us can't seem to contact the GM." Albedo seems confuse and then she bow. "I'm sorry masters but this ignorant one does not know of this GM you speak of please forgive me." The player listen at her in shock as Albedo talking about her not meeting their expectation the fact that he is conversing with NPC no less which is impossible. The closest thing NPC could have a conversation was a macroed response in certain way there are audio log to download but it is impossible for a NPC engage a conversation...

Tabula began to talk. "No need to apologize Albedo it is no surprise that you do not know of GM you wouldn't understand." Tabula said calming tone which surprise everyone including Tabula that he was calm during this predicament of theirs then Momonga said. "Sebas! maid!" "Yes." their voices echoes albeit quieter. "Approach the throne. "Understood." They began to walk in front of the throne and drop to one knee and bow. The player learn that they did not need a keyboard to type the order; the NPC understand their intentions and execute them. And that Albedo is not only one that became sentient and that they seem exhibiting anomalous behavior. "What going on here?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said while Bukubukuchagama and HeroHero began to feel very hungry during that Nishikienrai began look at his hand and Ulbert began to feel malicious. "My mouth feel weird." Touch Me said then realization set in they are doing thing that are impossible like moving their mouth and that impossible since their character always have a fixed mouth the fact that Momonga is talking and he is a skeleton which has no internal organ at all yet he speak fluently "Sebas!" Momonga said while Sebas look at him directly waiting for a order.

"Exit the tomb and investigate the surrounding region, if you encounter intelligent creatures, interact them peacefully and invite to them to the tomb, do not stray too long outside while avoiding unnecessary combat." "understood My lord. I will do so immediately." "Sebas take one of the Pleiades if battle begins retreat immediately." Sebas left while taking one of Pleiades with him "Pleiades. minus one that Sebas took, rest of you head to the 9th floor and repel any invaders from the 8th floor" Touch Me said

"Understood, Touch Me"

"Begin."

"Understood!"

They left without questions which leaves them with Albedo who smile. "Then my lord what will you have me do next?" She ask, the players wonder what should they tell her "Come to me" "Yes" Albedo got closer to Momonga until she started shaking much to confusion to the player as they realize what going Momonga deactivate his ability allowing Albedo to stop shaking and get closer until Momonga touch her chest to feel the heartbeat everyone look at him with ire until they realize what he doing.

[Nishikienrai:Momonga we got the message spell working now we can talk with no problem without the NPC hearing.]

[Momonga: Good I'm just checking to see if she has a pulse but now I must check out if R-18 action could get their attention.]

[Tabula: Momonga what are you going to do to my creation with that idea?!]

"Albedo can I touch your breast?" Everyone glare at him with a judgmental look while Tabula look like he about to explode. "OF COURSE MOMONGA, TOUCH ME ANYWAY YOU SEE FIT!"

[WHAT!?]

Everyone scream especially Tabula at Momonga in message while looking at Albedo with disbelief. Momonga began to touch her breast while Tabula internally scream at Momonga for violating his creation everyone took a step back from Tabula who are afraid of Tabula right now. They just realized that it taking too long and Momonga released her breast while Tabula pushes of Albedo out of the throne room he closes the door shut as he just walk toward the throne, Momonga try to get up but he was being hold. "Touch me?" Momonga said while Touch me respond. "Momonga time to answer your crime." Momonga immediately lower his head in shame as Tabula about give a verbal smackdown. "Momonga what were you thinking, touching on my creation's breast!?" Tabula scream while everyone kinkshame Momonga "Wait a minute guys the bigger question is why does Albedo so excited when you ask to touch her boob?" Everyone stop and thought about it until Tabula just realized. "Oh no the settings!" Everyone remember what Tabula rewrite her setting. "Way to go Tabula you give Momonga a obsessed fan. " Peroroncino said before getting hit by BukuBukuChagama. "I didn't mean to! That was meant to be a joke since that was last day, if I had know I would more likely delete the slut part and kept it!" Tabula said as everyone calm down."What done is done, it best if we use message to give Albedo a order." Warrior Takemikazuchi said everyone agreed with him. Momonga use his message

[Momonga: Albedo]

[Albedo: Yes my lord.]

[Momonga: Tell the Guardians of each floor, with the exception of the 4th and the 8th floors, to meet at Colosseum on the 6th floor, We will contact Aura and Mare myself.]

[Albedo: Understood.]

[Momonga: Good.]

Everyone listen the message when Momonga deactivate his connection with Albedo "How are you guys feeling?" Momonga said in worry tone to see if they are okay with their new bodies, Nishikienrai sigh. "I don't know Momonga I feel so odd and that I'm half golem which I should be heavy yet I feel light somehow." he said then Touch Me said "I feel like I can tear through steel with my mouth somehow" Takemikazuchi come up to Touch me "My body feel heavy and yet I move with no problem" and then Peroroncino come up to Momonga while saying. "I feel weird with how many feathers I have and my eyes feel I don't know how to describe but it like I can see everything." he explained to them. "I feel somewhat malicious like I want to destroy something like my class meant to be actually." Everyone everyone look at Ulbert and realize that there something wrong with their minds. " Yeah now I realize that I had this nagging feeling like I didn't make experiment or something." Tabula said giving a worry look then HeroHero said. "Guys I think these bodies are changing our perspective and our minds here heck I'm a very hungry right now." HeroHero said until Bukubukuchagama immediately said."I don't know about you but, I want food!" Bukubukuchagama immediately use her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to the kitchen area while HeroHero use his ring saying. "I can't handle that hunger too!" He teleported to kitchen as well. "At least we know the ring work." Tabula said while looking at his ring everyone sigh. "Peroroncino give your sister and HeroHero the ring of substance since slime will always be hungry no matter what happen." He said, Peroroncino respond. "Yep hear you, good thing I grabbed those rings at the treasury." Peroroncino said before teleported to the kitchen.

The players teleport to Coloseum as they walk in they heard something from the VIP room. "Supreme beings!" A child figure fall down like it was nothing.

"Aura is it?" Momonga said the dark elf get closer to them until she stop when she get close. "Welcome masters. Welcome to 6th floor!" She said "We be intruding for a while." Momonga said Aura seem surprise. "My lord you must be joking. You guys are the supreme beings! There's no place any of you be intruding if you visted!" Aura said dramatically. "I see... speaking of which." The recently called supreme being look at the VIP room, Aura look confuse till she realised what it is. "The supreme beings has grace us with their presence! How rude are you going to be by not showing your face to him?!" She exclaim while movement can be seen in the shadow. "I can't." Mare replied loud enough to hear thanks to her necklace. "Heh... he's just scarred, not trying to insult any of you." Arua said in a worry tone her brother landed in same place she walk up to them quickly. "I'm sorry for making you wait my lords." Mare said in nervous tone that fade immediately when both floor guardians saw their creator Bukubukuchagama. "Creator Bukubukuchagama you come back!" The dark elf twins came to their creator then they saw both Peroroncino and HeroHero the twin immediately bow to them. "Aura! Mare!" Bukubukuchagama said in a very happy tone. "How are two of my favorite creation doing?" Chagama said asking for their well being. "We are doing fine Creator!" Aura said in happy tone while Mare said "Chagama we missed you so much!" Bukubukuchagama was happy that they missed her. "Bukubukuchagama." Momonga said gaining Bukubukuchagama attention. "Oh yeah! we talk about this later." Aura and Mare understand why and go with their creator to Momonga. "By away most of floor guardians would be here in a hour." They nodded understanding on what he meant. "Do you see what i have?" The dark elf twin gasped at what they saw. "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Warrior Takemikazuchi laugh at their awe. "Yeah it beautiful isn't? Took months to make but it was worth it." Ulbert smirk and say. "Yeah each stone is a god level item, it so powerful it could go toe to toe with world level item." e

Everyone smile with pride for all the work they put into it. "Sadly we never get to test but today that is going to change. Put some dummy target to used on" Aura was about to put the target until Tabula said. "I think it better if we used a live target like a summoned creature." Ulbert replied "Great idea Tabula let me provide it" Ulbert think how could he used a spell since it not the same as Yggdrasil then he struck a idea [Summon Lesser Demon] Ulbert said six time the spell have low mana cast and most of his equipment is about lowering the mana cost of all of his spells. Six demons came out of a ground surprising him and everyone. "That spell don't do that! But I love it." said smirking over how scaring it could be. "Interesting... no matter the target practice are here." He stood before Ulbert gave a command on what going to happen. [Summon Primal Fire Elemental] hot scorched fire appear incinerated the demons in second. The supreme being look a it with pride while the twin guardians look with awe. "Aura, do you want to try fighting it." Aura look at Momonga with a cheerful look. "Can I fight it?" Aura said in anticipation while Mare seem to to be walking away. "Yes" Momonga said Aura grab and convince him to fight it the was at first difficult but Mare help his sister by giving her a shield and attacking the elemental. "Hah... I'm so happy for them" Bukubukuchagama said while watching the fight.

Peroroncino: Momonga what level is that?]

Momonga: a 90 level elemental.]

[Touch Me: isn't that dangerous to them?]

[Bukubukuchagama: If this was a one on one then yes but since this is two on one, they got this.

As the fight with the twin finishing off the primal elemental they returned. "That was a great fight you put on." Warrior Takemikazuchi said congratulating the twin for a good fight. "Thank you my lords! It been some time since we had to work so hard!" Momonga smile at that. "You two must be thirsty." Momonga pull a pitcher of Endless Water while taking two glass and pass on to the twins and filled "Aura, Mare, have a drink." Momonga said. "But lord this isn't right." Aura said while Mare agreeing with her. "Yeah I can make water..." "Nonsense you two work hard and well, think of this as my thanks to you." Momonga said smiling looking at his fellow players. "Do you want some water my friends." some of his friends take his offer while pulling out their respective cup.

"Thank you Momonga."

"Been awhile since I drink some water."

"Me too"

"I suppose drinking water wouldn't hurt"

Tabula, Touch Me, Nishikienrai, Ulbert, drink the water Momonga offer, when they finished he said. "Do you want some more?" they politely said no, as Momonga put his pitcher in his inventory they saw a [Gate] opening pale girl comes out of it "Oh am I first to arrive?" look around and see supreme being including her creator Peroroncino "Lord Peroroncino!" Bloodfallen Shalltear run up to Peroroncino and hug him "Shalltear! How are you doing my creation?" Peroroncino ask."I been doing fine albeit I haven't fight any intruders since the invasion" Shalltear respond Peroroncino was surprised that no player haven't attempted to invade Tomb of Nazarick a voice interrupted his thoughts. "fake tits." Aura said while Shalltear immediately went face to Aura. "What did you just called me shorty!?" "I say fake tits just look a it one of them is displace." Aura just point at Shalltear chest one is displace. "I bet you use [Gate] to save you the trouble of reorganize when you run until you saw Peroroncino." "You shitty brat!" Shalltear said in angry tone. "Do I smell perfume? Shalltear are you starting to rot?" Aura said while giving a smile to Shalltear. Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama almost laugh because this reminds them of their relationship.

[Sebas: My Lords.]

[Touch Me:Yes Sebas?]

[Momonga: What wrong Sebas?]

[Sebas: Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer on a swamp.]

[HeroHero: Where are we?]

[Sebas: In the grasslands my lord.]

[Touch Me: Is there any intelligent creatures?]

[Sebas: No my lords just harmless animals.]

[Nishikienrai: Any man made building?]

[Momonga: report back to the 6th floor Sebas.]

[Sebas: Understood.]

They disconnected the message spell. "Stop. Bickering. In. Front. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. You. Two." A voice can be heard in the the entrance of the Colosseum. A Four arm giant Vermin lord called Cocytus appear he glare at the Aura and Shalltear before seeing Warrior Takemikazuchi. "Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. you. Come. Back." Cocytus bowed to Warrior Takemikazuchi. "Do you still have that sword I gave you?" Warrior Takemikazuchi ask Cocytus. "Of. Course. My. Lord. I. Take. Care. For. It. Everyday." Cocytus said which impressed Warrior Takemikazuchi for how Cocytus treasure it even after his retirement. "Do. You. Want. It. Back?" Cocytus asked which Takemikazuchi denied it. "No don't worry my creation I still have one of my sword the most powerful one I might add." Warrior Takemikazuchi said as he show Cocytus his sword Takemikazuchi 8 which shocked Cocytus because he didn't know there was another sword that Takemikazuchi made.

Ulbert saw some movement in the shadows when Albedo and his creation Demiurge he smiled at the sight of his creation. "It. Appears. That. Albedo. And. Demiurge. Have. Arrived." Cocytus said, Demiurge bow and said. "Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting." Demiurge apologize while smirk albeit a permanent one. "There is no need of apologizing Demiurge we made some interesting progress." Ulbert can tell that Demiurge is happy to see his creator after all been years since he played. "My lord forgive me for asking but what progress did you made?" Ulbert explain Demiurge for some changes happening in spells. "That why Tabula and I are planning to test things out after this week need to know how this affect our strategies" Ulbert finished his explanations to Demiurge while said. "How expected of the Supreme Beings! How can I help you in your test? Demiurge asked Ulbert on that topic the World Disaster respond. "I will ask you for assistance o testing when I'm too busy or outside of Nazarick my creation" Demiurge was going to ask worried what he means about outside of Nazarick until. "Hey Ulbert were going to start!" HeroHero said his voice booming "We talk about this later Demiurge." Ulbert said while going to his friends Demiurge went to the his fellow floor guardians.

The supreme beings begin to talk each other about the floor guardians behavior. "They seem to be awfully loyal to us maybe we were wrong of them potentially betraying us." Nishikienrai said in hushed tone. "We can't take any chances Nishikienrai we must be sure!" Momonga said as everyone agreed with Momonga they began facing at the Guardians. "Now, Everyone. To our lords, the ritual of fidelity." they kneel down and bowed. The supreme being began to feel nervous they never had one of this loyal servants, a place to rule like a king. Is something they never thought of having. "Raise your heads" Momonga said while generating a aura which they notice but can't disabled it due to being nervous but Momonga break the silence."You did well to gather here. Thank you." Momonga said without a hint of nervous. "Your thanks is wasted upon us. We here have all pledge ourselves to the supreme beings. My lords, you may find us , we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the supreme beings who created us" Albedo said wasting no time on responding on Momonga, the supreme beings felt impressed by their belief. "Wonderful, floor guardians, we are confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!" the floor guardians smile at Momonga for saying such stuff.

"Well then. It best if you all know that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation." Touch Me then added. "We had Sebas investigate the outside of the tomb he should be here by now" Touch me turn around and saw Sebas with one of Pleiades, Naberal Gamma they knelt and bowed to while Sebas explain what happen to the tomb. "It is completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick, there is no single building human, or monster on one kilometer radius." Sebas finished. "Good work, Sebas" Touch me said to his creation. "It appears that our base has been transported to an unknown land somehow" Nishikienrai said while Tabula came forward and said "Albedo, Demiurge, you two create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defense!" Tabula said while letting Peroroncino do the talking. "Mare, can you create trees big enough to conceal the tomb?" Mare respond. "Yes I can, it not hard really I can create enough to conceal Nazarick in one day." Mare answer. "That good that means we can conceal our assassins with no problem we should put traps as well just in case." Ulbert said before Momonga said that his fellow players. "I wanted to ask each floor guardians something." everyone tense after that. "What kind of person are we?"

Bloodfallen Shalltear was the first to say. "Supreme beings are crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful people in this world, And Momonga the leader of supreme beings the most powerful magic caster everyone has seen, and my creator the definition of the pure definition of archery itself.

Then Cocytus. " The. Ones. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. Momonga. Is. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Then. My. Creator. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. Is. The. Strongest. Weapon. Expert. That. Ever. Live."

Then Aura. "The leaders with great foresight, with Momonga being the leader of them all, and my creator Bukubukuchagama the most defensive being of this world.

Then Mare. "A very gentle masters that care for our well being. And Momonga being the most gentle of them all and my creator Bukubukuchagama who care for me and my older sister since the beginning.

Then Demiurge "Wise leaders who makes decision and acts on them quick, and Momonga who is truly, a man wothy of the title inscrutable and My creator Ulbert Alain Odle the true definition of destruction itself.

Then Sebas. "Merciful leaders who came back to our side after all these years, and Momonga a leader of the supreme being that stayed with us till very end, then my creator the champion of worlds that knows injustice when he sees it and exact justice to those who committed the crime.

And finally Albedo. "The beings who our highest, most exalted masters, Momonga the man I love most deeply and my creator Tabula who by all means the greatest scientist in the world."

"...I see. We have heard and understand your opinion. Then, I shall say good luck to all of you and carry out our task faithfully.

The supreme beings teleported away.

 **Author's note: Thank you for appreciate my work and I have read the review carefully and understand sadly though I'm still new to this but I hope I could get better heck I also fixed couple of problem in the first chapter just grammar stuff though I don't think I got all of them so tell me what it is okay? Thank you very much and I you enjoyed it of.**


	3. The Experiment

The supreme beings had teleported to their meeting room as they sit in their respectives chairs and look around to check if no one here or outside to eavesdrop, then they sigh deeply."I'm so tired…" Momonga said. "You're not alone Momonga, ugh why do they think of us so damn highly?" Touch Me added as Ulbert said. " Yeah to them, we were like the most important people in the entire planet." Ulbert said in a rather dramatic tone. "They describe a different people for crying out loud." Nishikienrai said while rubbing his head. "So what shall we do now?" HeroHero ask Momonga respond. "First we must experiment, Ulbert's **[Summon Lesser Demon]** was the proof of that things have change." Momonga said in a serious manner. "Tabula and Ulbert shall test with spells alongside myself to see the changes while Peroroncino, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Nishikienrai to test with skills." Momonga said looking Bukubukuchagama, Touch Me and HeroHero. "You three would oversee the process of protecting Nazarick." they nodded at Momonga. "Okay let's begin!"

It's been two hours since their meeting as for now Ulbert figure out that when they summon a demon they can be permanent if the levels of evil karma get too high which is awfully easy since Momonga and him have a really high evil karma and the fact that most of the servants in Nazarick much to the joy of Ulbert. "Yes I can finally create a demon army to my likings!" Ulbert said fanatically which got attention of Tabula and Momonga. "Ulbert? Are you okay" Tabula said which stop the laughing. "I don't know actually like I never been this malevolent since never actually." Ulbert said confused by his slight change of personality. Then Momonga found out why. "Maybe it because of your race and class Ulbert since they're the evil maybe it affecting you in someway" Momonga explain to them. "Yes it could be possible, I feel like I want to create something real bad."

Tabula said reason of this is because he is alchemist, a class that specializes potion creation, one of his job level is scientist being job that capable of adding buff and special skill which correspond to his alchemist class one of these skill is called **[Create Abomination]** which allows him to create any creature with levels varies with body parts of different species typically the level limit is 60 but then two of his job came to play which increase the power of his skill, philosopher's stone and Ultimate Brain eater are very powerful job which greatly increase power of his alchemist career and racial ability it is had been stated in the lore that a those with philosopher's stone job becomes addicted to create thing Everyone realized that Tabula is now addicted. "Great I'm addict" Tabula said in a grumble voice.

In the other room another test has finished. "So okay some of my skill now have longer range somehow" Nishikienrai said wondering how does he know how to use kunai and ninja techniques in one skill. "Yeah I never practice archery and yet here I am shooting arrow with unnatural accuracy" Peroroncino said while looking at his dummy target which is now a pincushion. "Yeah like you I never practice any weapon and somehow I used it with the skill that could make a master seem like a novice and that urge for a fight never seems to stop." Takemikazuchi said reason of this urge because of his job level true warrior lore, stated that the true warrior were the most skilled and most powerful warrior it had been that they have a urge for combat every time. "A nephilim that is very bloodthirsty huh, just don't go around challenging everyone you see okay?" Peroroncino said while earning a chuckle from Warrior Takemikazuchi.

Touch Me overseeing the trees that would be covering the tomb for camouflage they are not yet finished but for now he should come back to the meeting room. When he got there he sit down for a bit and sees Bukubukuchagama and HeroHero talking to each other of the events that transpire. "Hey can you guys tell me what does it feel to be a slime?" Touch Me said in curious tone. "Oh beside the constant hunger and forced to wear a ring to keep you full, it's pretty weird with this type body I'm surprised that I can control with ease and talking too." Bukubukuchagama answer as while HeroHero said. "Yeah we can also control our acid to make sure we don't burn anything and shaping our forms is by far weirdest feeling we ever feel in our life." Touch Me got curious over changing shape. "Wait a minute can you guys change forms to a human like Solution?"

Touch Me said giving an idea to Bukubukuchagama and HeroHero they thought hard as soon as they think about changing they began to shape themselves to human shape, when they're done they had a shape of a human but not the skin they thought about the skin and it worked. "It worked! Here let me show Touch Me picked a mirror from his inventory to show them they seem disheartened at their forms. "What wrong you two?" Touch Me said in a worry tone."I can't change my form to that of my human body…" HeroHero said while Bukubukuchagama said. "Me too I can't seem to change to my human body." Bukubukuchagama began to change forms every time until she realized something. "Wait a minute… If I can change any form maybe I can…" Bukubukuchagama said before changing again only this time smaller as soon as when she finished she looked like a lolita she smile until Touch Me and HeroHero just tell her. "No." They said. "Why not!" She respond. "Trust us Bukubukuchagama just change back before Peroroncino see you or else he going to have a heart attack"

"Hey guys what are you doing he- WHAT THE HELL?!" Peroroncino scream as all of their comrades immediately came into the room in Peroroncino defense until they saw Bukubukuchagama changing formed to different Lolitas as Peroroncino looked like he going to have a heart attack. "Okay Bukubukuchagama stop with the changing before Peroroncino's heart explode." Bukubukuchagama huff at Touch Me until changing back to her slime form, Peroroncino calm down before telling his sister. "Don't do that again!" he said dramatically before Momonga said. "Guys maybe we should got outside to see what it like and take a breather okay."

Momonga said gaining an approval from everyone as they teleported into the first they walked up the stairs until they three demons which belong to Demiurge who walked in surprised by their appearance. "Oh my lords, I didn't expect you to come up here." Demiurge and his demons bowed to the supreme beings. "Demiurge? What are you doing here?" Ulbert ask Demiurge. "Albedo wants to meet me outside to have a discussion regarding of the forest, that is going to be finished." Demiurge respond he then ask. "My lords I apologize for asking but where are you going?" "We wish to see outside and get a better view of where we are." Momonga said. "Many apologies, my lords but can I accompany you?" everyone got curious. "Why is that? We are obviously capable of defeating any type of foes that come in our way." Warrior Takemikazuchi said, it was not arrogance or confidence, but the truth. "Very likely, however us guardians must a least accompany the supreme beings to secure their safety please." Demiurge explain. "Very well then Demiurge you will accompany us for a time being." Ulbert said Demiurge bowed as the supreme beings and their guardian come out and then they see the most beautiful night they ever see. Some of them used [Fly] while those who don't used magic used the ring of same spell to get up there Demiurge turned into a his real form and flew up with them.

The supreme beings marveled the night sky it was unlike anything they see sure the sky in the Colosseum was beautiful but this was beyond that. "Blue planet would lose his mind over this." Peroroncino said earning a chuckle from his comrades. "It's hard to believe that this world is real. This is like a chest of jewels" Momonga said earning a response from Demiurge. "Perhaps it is. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn my lords." Demiurge said bringing back some old memories of when Ulbert and other guildmates joke about taking over a world. "Perhaps you're right my creation. Perhaps the reason that we have come here it to claim this chest of gold which only belong to us." Ulbert said while reaching the sky and pretending that he grab some stars. "No, this is not something we can claim for ourselves. Perhaps these are meant to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick; ourselves, and Ainz Ooal Gown." Momonga said earning a look of surprise from his friends."What a moving statement. If that the will of supreme beings then by your command I shall lead Nazarick's forces to claim this chest of jewels. I Demiurge would like nothing more than to present this chest of jewels to my lords." Demiurge finished his saying everyone chuckle at his devotion and loyalty to them. "As long as we do not know anything about the beings which live in this world, I can only say that your idea is foolish. However conquering this world might be interesting." Everyone chuckle his comment they looked down and see the forest camouflage is complete

"Oh mare has finished the camouflage, I knew he could do it." Bukubukuchagama said while looking around to see her creation. "Yes this is a perfect camouflage! Archer and assassins can hide in newly made forest trapping and keeping everyone out maybe we should make some poison swamps and pits capable of holding warriors to surprise intruders with brute force. " Nishikienrai said while earning a clap from Demiurge. "Remarkable expertise, lord Nishikienrai I doubt even a army can take it down without experiencing major losses to their side." Demiurge said praising Nishikienrai for his idea of adding swamps and the pit. "No matter forest is done, we should reward Mare for his accomplishments, Demiurge what do you suggest?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said. "I believe a thank from a supreme beings will be the finest he can receive, my lords… my deepest apologies, I suddenly remembered something I have to do. As for Mare…" Demiurge said while bowing. "It's fine. Go, Demiurge." Ulbert said. "Thank you very much." Demiurge fly off. "Momonga are you really interest with taking over the world?" Touch Me said asking if Momonga was indeed joking. "No i'm just joking, however I'm am planning to do something that have to do if there other players like us or maybe if our friends is here too." Everyone realized that maybe they are other players around too. "Let just go to Mare and talk about this in the meeting room okay." HeroHero said everyone agreed and fly to place where Mare is.

"Oh Mare!" Bukubukuchagama said in happy tone. "M-my lords w-welcome." he said. "Mare don't be nervous, we just here to praise you for servitude." Tabula said which surprise Mare. "Mare, your work is very important we need to have some defensive procedure against the inhabitant who could potentially be level 100 we must be prepare for everything." HeroHero to explain Mare . "Yes my lords I apologize for not understanding!" Mare bowed to the supreme beings. "Very good. Then, for your hard work, I shall give you a reward." Momonga said which shock Mare. "How, how could I accept such a thing? I was simply doing my duty!" Mare said while Momonga responded. "Nonsense you deserve a reward for your good performance." Momonga said which didn't calm down the young dark elf. "It, It not like that! We exist to give our all for the supreme beings, so working hard is only to be expected!" Mare said while trembling. "Mare, it not really that bad for a servant to have a reward." Bukubukuchagama said which calm down Mare. "I-is that really alright?" Bukubukuchagama later show the reward to Mare. "Bu-Bukubukuchagama… "I can't accept that!"

Mare said while repeatedly shaking his head. "T-that the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! Only supreme beings can have it!" Bukubukuchagama was shock how the Mare tremble at the reward."Mare, calm down teleportation is blocked in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and that generates all kinds of inconvenience." Ulbert said as Mare gained his composure. "You have to understand that incase during an enemy attack,the Guardians will command their respective floors and the ability to move around freely to insure that they could get there quicker instead of being slowed down by the tomb, therefore we give this ring to you." Ulbert said before letting Momonga explain. "Mare, we are pleased with your loyalty. At the same time, we understand your reluctance as an NPC to accept this ring which symbolizes us. However, if you truly understand our intentions, you will accept our orders and this ring with them as for the other in time we give the rings to them so don't worry." Momonga said while calming Mare. "V-very well then, My lords." Mare take the ring and put it on earning a smile from his masters.

"My lords, I'm glad to see you." Albedo appear to the supreme beings alongside of Demiurge. "Ah Albedo and Demiurge what did you two discuss in the first floor?" HeroHero ask. "Lord HeroHero, Albedo and I were talking about the defense we should put on the forest, we were thinking on using lord Nishikienrai tactics to further ensure the security on the forest." Demiurge answer while earning a chuckle from Nishikienrai. "I see... what brings you here you two, from that looks it seems you want to ask a question." Peroroncino said. "We just wanted to ask, how many archer and assassins we should put in position in the forest?" Albedo ask. "More likely hundred, about the pits? Warrior Takemikazuchi said while asking the two Guardians. "We will more likely have to pick a place perfect for a ambush, once we get that done we will look for perfect candidates."

Demiurge said earning smile from Takemikazuchi. "Ah yes we were planning to give you this" Tabula said giving his creation a ring while Ulbert did the same at first the two Guardians were dumbstruck at what they see now. "My lor-" Demiurge tried say but Ulbert interrupted him. "Demiurge don't give me that look, we have to give you the rings to make it easier for you and Albedo to move around, so yes we give you this ring and keep it with care okay." Ulbert finished while Tabula give the same look to Albedo, the two Guardians bowed from the looks of it they seemed to be twitching probably from excitement they have for trusted by their lords, the supreme beings smiled. "It appears that we done our part. We trust that you take our word for it, we'll be discussing something in the meeting room."

They teleported to the meeting room as soon as they sit down like last time they just sigh deeply. "Wow that was quite exhausting, well Momonga care to explain this plan of yours." Ulbert said. "Well then what I'm saying out there that maybe were not only ones that got here, perhaps that some players like us stayed log in after the shutdown so maybe if we make a name for ourselves and use our guild name to see if other players hears our tale and seek us out." Momonga finished while everyone thought about his plan to find other players. "what happen if they tried to kill us?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said while HeroHero said "It's unlikely that they would attack us and not only that we can easily take them out with our forces especially if they are lowered levels than us." HeroHero finished before Momonga said. "Well either way, we got two options and one of them is not pretty." Everyone tense when he said that. "First we find a way out or… we stay here."

Momonga said in a sad tone, everyone were silent after that. "I honestly don't wanna go back." Ulbert admitted while shocking everyone. "Why not?" Peroroncino said asking why would Ulbert don't want to go back. "Because I don't have everyone to care for me, I have a job that forces me to work to my limit, I'm tired of scavenging food to save money, I'm tired of hiding and running from criminals that took the easy way, I'm not coming back!" Ulbert explain his reasoning while Momonga said. "Like him I don't have nobody to care, just a job that doesn't care about my well being, working hours on end, endangering myself with the criminals I would rather stay here and put up their shit." Momonga said solemnly while Bukubukuchagama said. "Me and my brother don't really have much either too, we may have a job but they don't exactly treat us well as well, we only have each other so if anything we rather stay here." Bukubukuchagama said while Peroroncino said "She right we don't have anybody that care for us. While we have jobs it doesn't mean that we get pay well and the fact that the boss treat his workers like trash so yeah we stay, but I'll miss those H-games." Peroroncino said earning a chuckle from his comrades.

"I don't really care about my job actually, I only had that because it pays well and I want to survive, I have a cousin but we never get along well and never really cared for me so if anything I have nothing to lose, so yes I'll stay here." Tabula said while a wave of silence pass in. "I would rather stay here instead of going back to that job that never care about it workers, my parents are… dead they died last year." A wave of sympathy went to HeroHero. "My family has been disconnected for two years, I tried call them for a year in a half, but I give up hope after my brother says the he never want to see me again I been miserable after that, only with guys I forgot the sadness and grief I had so if you guys stay, I'll stay as well." Warrior Takemikazuchi said while earning a sad glance from Momonga and Ulbert."Well like Momonga and Ulbert I don't have anyone that cares for me, while my job certainly not as dangerous as theirs it doesn't mean that the boss isn't really nice either, he make everyone life a living hell, so yeah I'll stay."

Everyone looks at Touch Me, fully aware that Touch Me want to go back for his wife and child. "Don't worry we will find a way for you to go back for your-" Momonga said before being cut by Touch Me. "I don't have my wife anymore." Touch Me said in sad tone surprising everyone in the room. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "Touch Me, what happen to your wife!?" Nishikienrai ask. "My wife cheated on me." Touch Me said while clutching his hand. "Who did she cheat with!?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said while being angry at Touch Me's wife. "With a friend that I knew of since we were kids." Touch Me said earning a angry scream from Peroroncino. "WITH YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!?" He scream. "Why did she do that to you?" Bukubukuchagama said while being angry. "I don't know, that the worst part she never told me anything about, not only that she lied that I'm abuse her and shit." Touch Me added. "Okay now that bullshit, I know you would never do that." Ulbert said pissed at Touch Me. "About your son, what happened him?" HeroHero said worry about Touch Me's son. "She was able to get away with our son it been one year since our divorce and I haven't seem my son since then." Touch Me said while trying not to cry, but then learn he can't cry at all. "I can't believe this, your wife cheated on you with your friend, and then take your child away, you deserve better."

Tabula said disappointed in Touch Me's wife until Momonga slam his fist to the table shocking everyone else with his rare display of anger. "HOW DARE HER, NOT ONLY DID SHE CHEATED YOU WITH YOUR FRIEND BUT THEN TAKE YOUR SON THAT BITCH, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT!!!" Momonga yell in anger, everyone was about to calm Momonga down until a faint light appears and Momonga is now talking normally. "Touch Me, you deserve better you know." Momonga said in a calm tone which shocked surprise everyone. "What was that about?" Peroroncino said in surprise. "Oh I forgot, yeah apparently since I'm undead any emotions get suppress, if anything else I'm effectively very calm but from looks of it massive anger can break the passive for short time." Everyone understand and sigh in relief. "I had... nothing to lose and you guys is all I had now. Stay with you guys." Touch Me said, everyone stay quiet for awhile. "I see that everyone wishes to stay, what do you guys think we should do now?" Momonga ask his fellow players. "I suggest we keep experimenting with everything we had. Maybe we should try out the Mirror of Remote Viewing." Everyone agreed, they went to tried out the mirror…

 **Author's note: Alright that wraps thing up, I apologize if the story feel short but regardless enougn I appreciate you review and I tried hard enough to wright of much as possible so I hope you guys like this.**


	4. Touch Me's Justice

Momonga is currently using the Mirror of Remote Viewing for thirty minutes with everyone. "Okay I can move the image with a wave of the hand." Momonga said. "That good, at least we won't look at the same spot." Warrior Takemikazuchi said being bored with the process of learning how to use the mirror. "Momonga, how about waving your hands like it expanded." Tabula said while Momonga use his suggestion. "Oh it worked!" Momonga said in pleased tone. "My lords, is there anything else you need?" Sebas appear in the room. "Yes, I want to have some tea." Nishikienrai said "Very well then my lord." Sebas said as he left Peroroncino notice something. "Hey Momonga, I seeing smoke from left side." Momonga went to source of the smoke.

They see a small village, it appears that everyone is running. "It that a festival?" Momonga said before Peroroncino said in hunting tone. "No, that is not a festival." he said due to his eyesight, he can see it better than everyone, Momonga zooms in and the supreme beings see a massacre before them. "They are killing those defenseless villagers for some reason." Ulbert said in not shocking tone, from the looks of it they aren't phase by death, somehow to them it feel nothing then Touch Me slam his hand to the table. "I can't stand this… this... injustice! Momonga we had to save these people and deliver justice to these so called knights!" Touch Me said to Momonga in anger. "I agree with him, we should save these people and punished the knights, we eventually have to see how strong the inhabitants are anyway." HeroHero said Momonga agree with his friends ideals and as a way to repay Touch Me for saving him against those bigots at Yggdrasil, if it wasn't for him Momonga would have left the game.

"Alright then we need some additional clothing hide our appearance, HeroHero and Bukubukuchagama you two shapeshift to humans while finding some equipment." Momonga said before seeing Sebas. "Sebas good you're here, you need to inform Albedo to go with us." Momonga said. "Understood my lords." Sebas said as he leave Touch Me alert Momonga about a chase seen in a forest.

~Forest~

Two girls can seen in the ground crying for the wound that the 8 knights had inflicted, older sister planned to sacrifice herself to give her younger sister time to escape but before any knights would raise a hand a unknown gate has appeared, a entity appear the knights are terrified of what they saw, a lich raise his hand and said. **[Grasp Heart]** A image of a heart appear in the hand of the lich he then crushed it one of knights hold his chest and fall down dead. Momonga confirmed that even when he kill someone he not faced at all making him and other truly monsters, the knights began to back away slowly until a new voice can be heard.

"You chase little girls with pleasure but you can't stand a monster like us? Pathetic." Touch Me said as he use **[Justice Wave]** as he slice the second knights in an instant. "You're right for once, they are pathetic" Ulbert Alain Odle said as he appear terrifying the knights even more for they view him as a demon lord. **[Demon's joy]** one of knights began to scream as spikes appear in his body tearing him apart. "How weak a 2 tier spell kill him with no problem…" Tabula Smaragdina said as appear knights look even more terrified as a monstrosity that they never see looked at them.

 **[Joy of The Alchemist]** He threw a potion at the knights hitting one of them, something began to grow some type of fungus it began to eat him while suffocating him at the same time. "Was that a random effect potion? Tabula you experimenting obsessed weirdo." Peroroncino said while showing up surprising the knights. **[Lightning Arrow]** A shot of lightning strike one of the knights impale him while being electrocuted to death. "You cowards, none of you didn't even attack us while we your friends, I can't believe that you're willing to chase some innocent girls but can't even stand to some monster." Bukubukuchagama said as appear in front of the knights to them it seems some normal girl, one of knight's thought she could be easy until… **[Slime blast]** A ball of slime hit knight that was going to attack her, knights looked in terror as their fellow knight is being melted as Bukubukuchagama change back to her true form.

"That surprising, your acid is not strong but it easily melts that pathetic excuse of a knight." HeroHero said disappointed and pissed at the knights for slaying innocents. **[Elder Rush]** HeroHero rush to one of the knights with a splat he slammed to his target, his target scream for a second before he was dissolved in an instant. **[Unknow Strike] [True Slice]** Two of the remaining were slain before they even know. "These guys had the balls to slaughter innocents villagers and yet they were scared at monsters, pathetic." Warrior Takemikazuchi said in anger. "Hah! I couldn't agree more, these are the lowest human of mankind itself." Nishikienrai said smiling with Takemikazuchi, armored Albedo showed last. "I'm sorry for taking too long my lords, I was gearing up the whole time." She then see two little girls, she pull her axe up intending to end them.

"We shou-" she was cut off by her creator. "Albedo, there is no need let me inspect it however." Tabula said while walking up to the sisters, he looked at older sister's back knowing that it going to be infected he decide to give her a potion. "Here take it, it will healed that nasty wound on your back." Tabula offered the sisters a healing potion of his making. "Y-yes I take potion but leave my sister alone!" "No! Let me take the potion!" Sister beg has their life is in danger. "You dare refused a simple potion of the supreme being especially my father!" Albedo said in anger and was about attack the sisters until. "Albedo, calm down it is understandable that their scared."

Momonga said stopping Albedo from hitting the sisters. "Calm down, we aren't going to torture you or anything, just accept and you see." Touch Me said calming down sisters more likely due to his appearance, the older sister reluctantly took the potion and drink it healing her wounds. "been awhile since I drink a potion..." she mutter, Ulbert raise his eye at her. "Maybe I should summon a death knights…"

Momonga said earning a response from Touch Me. "Good idea." **[Create Death Knight]** Momonga cast his favorite spell, a dark sludge appear behind Momonga heading towards the body of the knight, process was surprising for the supreme beings for another unexpected change, body began to rise up when the mist dissipate there stand the death knight. A scream from the sisters can be heard. "Exterminate the knights who are attacking this village." Momonga command his newly undead creation, it roar and ran, fast as lightning.

[Peroroncino: What the whole point of being a shield when it abandon the person it was supposed to protect?]

[Tabula: To be fair though Momonga did tell it to do so, if anything else it not death knights fault really.]

[Momonga: I suppose you're right.]

Momonga turned around and see the two sister shock at his creation of the death knight. "I see that you're still vulnerable from an attack as a result I will give you a shield." **[Anti Life Cocoon] [Wall of Protection from arrows]** Momonga cast these spell while Warrior Takemikazuchi walk up. "Just in case a magic caster attempt to attack you two here, your protection against magic" Takemikazuchi said before casting **[Wall of Protection From Magic]** Warrior Takemikazuchi hated opponents who use magic against him so he was forced to learn some magic including some summoning which was mandatory from his job level. And a lot of protection spell against magic since he's had the most lowest amount of spells like 30 spell which his true warrior class fault, he began using enchanted items that he made personally since his job level master of enchanting wasn't affected by his warrior job level, he abuse it for a long time.

"Here take these." Nishikienrai throw some items at the sister. "Just shake the cube of the last golems that will give a powerful group of golems that will obey every command" Nishikienrai said albeit surprising his comrades at the fact he giving away a valuable item, thing is his build is... ironic his race is half golem, which is mysterious race of golem who aren't 100 percent golem it is unknown what the other half is, Nishikienrai job levels is all about stealth one of which is enlightened one job level which increase damage and cooldown rate of his skill, while also increasing the damages of his spells.

The weakness of assassins is their defense which is ironic because his race is all about defense even though they are not technically fully golem, ancient half golem is a racial job which increase his speed and defense while getting rid of the main weakness of golem being slow, which greatly helps Nishikienrai with his ninja build though, it didn't help his defense problem until he find a interesting fact that if there are other golem around he and friendly golem would gain a buff in defense and removing their speed penalty, he began to collect items and learn spell that summon golems, so giving away a valuable item surprise them.

"Just realized something maybe we should summon another creature to check out something and to seal the fate of the knights." Bukubukuchagama said gaining an approval from her comrades. **[Create Lesser Slime Warrior] [Create Low Level Battle Born] [Summon Lesser Stone Golem] [Summon Low Tier Justice Knight] [Summon Lesser Brain Eater Mage] [Summon Low Level Air Archer] [Summon Lesser Slime Mage]** **[Summon Lesser Armored Demon]** They cast their own summoning spell with shocking results, Bukubukuchagama spell did something to now melted remains of a knight, it rise up taking shape when it done a sadistic Slime Warrior is born well know to be annoying to players with their speed and draining attack. "Destroy those knights at the village and teach them meaning of pain." Bukubukuchagama order Slime Warrior respond in a rather happy tone. "Don't worry lord Bukubukuchagama will carry out this order with glee." he ran to the village carry out his order.

Warrior Takemikazuchi spell took effect with the equipment of the dead knight his armor rise leaving deceased knight naked, armor began to deform into something feral while the weapon turned into a barbaric like sword something only monster would gladly wield, when it done though it became the battleborn a bloodthirsty warrior that does nothing but kill and follow orders incredibly powerful capable of destroying a group of level 20 player by itself it only weakness it their defense. "Slay those pathetic knights at the village, do not kill any villagers at all." Warrior Takemikazuchi said extra precaution due to battleborn nature. "If it the will of the True Warrior who is deemed to be greatest of all warriors then I will carry it out with no question." The Battleborn went to the village with happiness.

Ground began to shake as a hand appear from the earth itself it began to raise up it looked very simplistic except the hand which is a very detailed axe, stone golem are recommended for being quite defensive and can distract enemies with it side and harsh attacks while also knocking back everyone who get hit by his axe, however it is very slow. "You shall show the knights, the might of the stone golems and the fear of Nazarick itself!" Nishikienrai said earning a loud and slow voice. "YES MASTER, I SHALL KILL THOSE WHO HAS DISPLEASED YOU!" The golem said while sprinting to the village.

Touch Me notice a bright light coming in their way, the light explode into a knight more powerful and beautiful than those so called knights it capable to slice enemies while throwing spears of justice it unique ability is depending on the karma either he get a bonus damage to evil player or get a powerful buff in defense. "You see the injustice of those knights at the village then, it disgust me at the injustice these knights commit to please themselves, you will make them learn the punishments of justice itself!" Touch Me said angry tone, his summoned creature responded. "Yes Lord of Justice I will bring in these foul knights your justice in these dark days." the Justice Knight said before flying off to the village with his wings.

A dead body of the knight who was infected from the concoction of Tabula skill began to move it head explode exposing it brain, it began to shrink until turning a fresh brain into a rotten one movement can be seen showing a Brain eater mage incredibly deadly with it fast casting and surprising durability, while having the ability to cast faster and stronger spell depending on amount of non heteromorphic race in his area but otherwise horrible speed and terrible attack with weapons. "Good that you arrive, now these knights are well displeasing to us... so I will send you to kill those knights at the village and teach them meaning of terror." Tabula declare to his summoned creature. "Yes lord of our kind, I will carry out your orders efficiently as possible." The Brain Eater said while quickly bowing and used **[Blink]** to get his destination.

Wind of air begin to frequent Peroroncino realized this and look up and see his summoned creature Air Archer very annoying creature that fly and shoot his enemies with high speed and deadly attack but terrible defense and no melee attack, descend to him like a feather caught in wind as he hit the ground he bowed to him immediately. "Go forward my archer and kill those knight at the village and prevent those that escape to tell a tale." Peroroncino said while Air Archer said. "Lord of archery whose skill is unmatched by anyone I shall rain arrows upon those who are your enemies." Air Archer began to fly to the village intending to carry out Peroroncino will.

HeroHero felt a urge spit out something, he spit out a ball of slime in the same colored as he is, when it hit the ground the ball began to form in sickly way when it done the Slime Mage is created, very tough creature for low level player due to his deadly slime spell that melt equipment very quickly and great at healing his allies while buffing them especially other slime but otherwise bad at defense and it only good for skirmish. "I have summoned you to slay the knights at the village who had offended us with meaningless slaughter." HeroHero said his summoned mage bow to him and said. "Yes my Elder I will bring forth the wrath of you and my lords. Your will is absolute no matter what happen." Slime Mage stand up and use a speed buff to get to his destination.

Lava began spill in the ground without any warning a pillar of fire appear in the cracks showing being with red eyes and cackling laugh when the fire disappear it show a Armored Demon it has incredible defense only outmatched by the death knight in terms of level being a thirty creature, however the death knight is outmatched by demon offensive capabilities having a aoe attack that hit enemies while setting them on fire which debuff them, it's only weakness is that he has no means of fighting against far away enemies archers or mages Armored Demon have to get up personal in order to do serious damage. "Heh… I hope you know why I summoned you, you will slaughter these knights who offended my friends and teach them what happen if they make us angry." Ulbert said in a typical evil voice which an response from the demon. "Yes my lord who is greater than all of the demon race, who is greater than any disaster that happen I will carry out your will of destruction." Armored Demon crackle at quickly bowed and left to the village.

Ulbert Alain Odle silently chuckle at the demon devotion. "Maybe we should observe the fight to see how strong these knights are." Tabula said gaining an approval from Momonga.

~Carne Village~

"WHAT IN GODS IS TH- GAH!" Head of a knight fall in the ground with his expression of horror everyone at the village even the knights scream in terror at the sight. "What in gods is that doing here!" Londes said in fear even all 1 thousands knight are afraid the four hundred villagers look at the death knight in fear. "OOOOAAAAH" Death knight roar shattered any hope in the village, Death knight attack in incredible speed slice twenty knights with no problem one knight scream. "Look men that thing is just one monster we can overwhelmed befo-" Knight in question was cut in pieces before he finish, the attacker showed himself to the knights. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about that he just well... annoying." Slime Warrior laugh at their horrified face as he began to kill thirty of them in a sadistic laugh.

"No! Don't kill me I can pay you money! Just please- GAH WHAT IS THIS THING!" Cowardly knight scream at the Battle Born. "Pathetic! you will be punished for your Cowardly nature!" Battleborn said while laughing at the knights as he began to stab him with his vicious sword everytime knight scream the Battle born just laugh and continue to stab him when he done he immediately attack the other knights with unnatural speed killing over 50 knight.

A scream can be heard to the left showing a torn of knight trying to crawl his way to them. "Help me! Pleas-" He was crushed by a Stone golem who just look at the knights with a expressionless face. "I'm here to slay those who had offended our lord, you knights shall be slaughter by us." Stone Golem without any warning throw the body in a increasing speed tearing apart 15 knights from their torso.

"Time of justice is now!" A ground shakes surprising the knights they look at source and see a knight only more elegant and powerful. "Thank the gods! A protector maybe we can stand a-" The knight who believe that the knight is on their side was slice in half shocking the knights. "Fools! You honestly believe that I'm going to side with you, but no I'm here to punish all of you for your crime! The injustice you committed!" Knights realized that he was not on their side before any of them would say anything, thirty heads fly in the air in the short time.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS THING! AHHH HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Knight scream as he fell to the ground trying to get off some kind of fungus. "I believe you never seen it then… disappointed but I will educated you for a bit." Knights couldn't believe what they saw, it is something never seen before. "These fungus will expand to any organic depending how strong fungus is this one is level 30 so it will consume you no matter what happen." Brain Eater said in a mocking. "Oh I forgot" he said with a smile, the infected knight scream as fungus grow bigger until an explosion killing 50 knights Brain eater use a shield spell to protect the villager while the other are out of the range.

60 of the knights are now running away with fear, they hope that maybe they can get away. "You really think that you can get away from us?" All of the knight were shot down by the Air Archer, who gracefully fell down to the village with ease, Knights immediately put their guard up fearing for their lives somehow they didn't realize that chances are survival is not an option and their lives are forfeit. "Oh dear... I hope that you are ready for the pain."

Knight were confused at her until 45 of them were hit by a slime. "I wonder how will you deal this particular problem." the 45 knights scream in terror as their hand and feet are dissolving, rest of their fellow knight tried to help until 7 of them were pull into the slime killing them in the painful way. "Haha! You really think you can escape from this type of slime Hahaha!" Slime mage laugh at their stupidity.

The ground began to shake as a bulky figure rush to the remaining knight and tore over 37 knight he laugh maniacally. "How pathetic these knights are they couldn't even attempt to attack any of us how laughable." Armored Demon said while shocking the knights because of his looks. "I-impossible! How is Armored Demon most fierce demon still exist?! They are supposed to be extinct!" Knight said gaining a attention from Armored Demon but put it aside. "Now time of slaughter begins and our lord demand blood…"

Without any warning knights are being killed left and right each one attempt to escape but couldn't no matter what, in just in three minutes all of the knights lies dead villagers feared for their live believing that the monsters will kill them until they just stop and bowed to a group of mysterious people.

"Ah I see that our summoned creatures finished the fight before we got here."

 **Author's note: Sorry for long update I was distracted by stuff and the power went out at one point so it took me quite awhile. Also as you know in the review I sent I'm lookIng for people that can proofread my stories you can volunteer if you want and for the next story well I hope I can complete my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Be Careful and never underestimate

"Ah I see that our summoned creatures finished the fight before we got here." Momonga said as he and his group enter the village, the supreme beings decide to disguise themselves since they are terrifying monster, they cover themselves except Nishikienrai and Touch Me since they are always concealed, some clothes and armor like Momonga who close his chest and wear a mask of envy he got as a reward for staying in the game in Christmas eve for two hours while wearing gauntlets cover his skeleton features, as for Ulbert he wears a mask which is a missing piece to the half mask and wearing a cloth that cover his legs, while Peroroncino wear armor to cover almost every spot of feather he had while also making it look like he wear a bird like armor.

Bukubukuchagama and HeroHero got it a lot easier since they can shapeshift albeit it took awhile for Bukubukuchagama do it since she wanted to look like a loli but her comrades convince her to change something simple while HeroHero decide to use the spell called **[Create Greater Item]** to make some armor to cover while Bukubukuchagama did the same thing, now they look like high class mages as for Warrior Takemikazuchi he just simply wear a giant helmet to cover his big head and put some pieces of armor to cover his chest.

Tabula was probably the most difficult one to disguise due his long legs and large tentacles as well as his hands being big making it hard to use gauntlets, but he got around that he wear a big mask to cover himself his face while using his other piece of robe cover his upper and lower body while using a illusion item that make his hand look like human hand and making his long tentacles disappear making him look human while putting some potion to make it for people to identify him as a alchemist.

"It is good that we have found your village thanks to the smoke." Touch Me said villagers calm down at the sight of his armor. "Do not fear for our summoned creatures, they will not attack everyone unless feel we are threatened!" Ulbert Alain Odle said ensuring the villagers. "Who are you people?" Villagers chief asked Momonga thought about it for a second. "When we saw your village being massacre we have decide to end this madness, however we require a payment thing is though, it's not money but information." Villagers were confused for the payment but nevertheless they agreed to their terms.

They went to one of surviving house all of them enter except Albedo who was told to guard the door outside. "Thank you again for saving us from those bad men, I would happily give any information to our saviors but I had to ask, what are you people?" Momonga chuckle at his questions he then message his comrades.

[Momonga: What should we tell him?]

[HeroHero: How about we tell him we are from a guild?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: No that could cause complications if there are other guilds out there?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: How about we are from a organization?]

[Touch Me: Good idea but what name we should use?]

[Nishikienrai: We can't use names from different guild or else we might get problem from the guild.]

[Peroroncino: How about we use our guild name if we're planning to find other player maybe we should use same name to get their attention.]

[Bukubukuchagama: That... the best idea you ever come up with!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Oh Peroroncino are you learning now, about time.]

[Peroroncino: Very funny.]

[Momonga: We use your idea then.]

"We are the Ainz Ooal Gown." Momonga said while confusing the old couple. "We are a organization who delve into secrets of the unknown." Tabula said explaining to the two villager. "However we secluded ourselves from the outside for too long, now we decide to find any information to cleared our heads." Momonga said earning a nod from the chief. "Okay we will explain as much as we can." The couple explain as much as they know of this land, the supreme beings listen patiently they learn that Re-Estize Kingdom rule this land and know of the Baharuth empire who are close as human supremacy kingdom called Slane Theocracy, after multiple question regarding of currency and guilds they are satisfied with new information.

"I thank you for explaining us about the outside world." Momonga said thanking them. "No need to thank us, we should be one thanking you for saving us." The chief said when they come out they see the body of all the victim of the slaughter in line to be buried , the surviving villagers mourned for their loss especially the two sister who lost their parents.

[Touch Me: I worried for those two... they lost their parents to this injustice.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Yeah admittedly I'm also worried for them I know what it like to be alone…]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Oh you do have a heart Ulbert, I didn't know you have heart for children.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Shut up.]

[Momonga: I could always just resurrected the dead villagers but that could get me in trouble of potential power since concept of resurrection if always sought out for.]

[HeroHero: Maybe you're right, but how would we know if we can resurrect people?]

[Peroroncino: He's right, we should make sure if we can resurrect someone then we don't have fear death of our guardians.]

[Momonga: I don't know guys… Nishikienrai, Warrior Takemikazuchi what do you think of this decision?]

[Nishikienrai: I think it a good idea we don't have worry death and bring a bit of happiness.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: I agree with him, we should at least test out resurrect spells, if it works then we don't have worry death anymore!]

[Momonga: I suppose you're right, okay time to use the wand of resurrection.]

Momonga secretly use the wand so everyone wouldn't notice the glow coming from the wand, in the minute body began to move surprise the remaining villagers as their deceased come back to life. "Mama! Papa!" the Nemu said while hugging her newly revive parents as Enri shocked at their resurrection while having tears of joy until she realized that Ainz Ooal Gown are main reason of this. "Thank you…" She smile at her saviors.

"Momonga, I see a hundred armed people coming this way." Peroroncino thanks to his eyesight warned his comrades about this group, they look at the path preparing themselves for another fight. "We must not underestimate our enemies, this is number one priority in combat!" Momonga said reminding them of very important advice in combat, they see a group of men coming in the village when they stop one of the armed men drop down from his walk up to the supreme beings.

[Touch Me: these people don't look like knights.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Yeah they're like warriors actually.]

[Momonga: We going to find out soon.]

"I am the Warriors-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here." Gazef said gaining the attention of Warrior Takemikazuchi, the supreme beings heard a commotion from the villagers on who is Gazef. "You must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who is are these people?" Gazef ask the chief.

"There is no need for that. Please to meet you, Warrior-Captain of the kingdom. My name is Momonga, and these are my friends and comrades. This village was attacked by knights, and so we stepped in to rescue them. " Momonga said introducing himself, Gazef bowed deeply to them. "Thank you and your friends for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise for your kindness." Gazef said while earning a response from Touch Me. "Helping people is common sense after all." Gazef smiled at Touch Me words agreeing with his idea.

"You're right about that, what your name sir?" Gazef ask Touch Me who reluctantly said. "Touch me and yes that actually my name." Touch Me said confusing Gazef at his. "W-well Sir Touch Me I agree with your idea of common sense, once again thank you." Gazef bowed again. "Warrior Captain, there are mages in the field outside the village!" Gazef heard his men saying. "How many?" Gazef asked his scout. "Probably 800 mages, not only that but they have 800 angels!

"Dammit Slane Theocracy, I have no doubts is them." Gazef said earning a glance from Nishikienrai. "I assume they hate you for?" He ask. "It part of being Warrior Captain it gets quite stressful, can I hire your services? Gazef ask the Ainz Ooal Gown. "No, don't try to pay us we have no need of money." Momonga said earning a glance from his comrades. "I see… then, what if I conscripted you-" Gazef said before interrupted by HeroHero. "I know you're not that kind of person Gazef." Gazef smiled at the mage comment. "And we can't threatened you guys, we be wiped out before we crossblade with the Slane Theocracy's scripture." Gazef said aware that they are no match against people who are capable of controlling the most fearsome creation humanity has seen.

[Touch Me: Why did you refused his offer? they might be wipe out!]

[Momonga: I can't just jump in blindly fighting against an enemy that is potentially stronger than us, I can't allow my friends being potentially kill or worse.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: We could have least give him something that help him or something.]

[Touch Me: Either way we still must protect the village just in case the enemy thought about killing everyone for sick reason.]

[Momonga: Okay we will help but first we need to observe the enemy so no rushing blindly in, Peroroncino take a look at this scripture.]

[Peroroncino: Alright then! Let's see what they got in store.]

Momonga shut off his message while Touch Me inform Gazef. "If it makes you feel better. we will protect Carne Village in case they decide to attack here." Gazef smiled at Touch Me willingness to protect these people. "Here take this, even though we won't help you this will assist you in your efforts against the scripture." Momonga give a item at Gazef it looked like a small statue to him. "Thank you Momonga even though me and my men will die today I just hope you will defend the innocents of this madness, Goodbye." Gazef mounted his steed and order his men to their supposed doom and the supposed Scripture who believes they doing their gods work.

They are going to get a massive surprise and a big disappointments.

 **Author's note: I very sorry for a long update but since Schools came back my free time has been cut in half, as a result the story could get shorter and longer to make so I apologize for this, and it's such a shame too I was thinking of making another story a crossover of Godzilla and Rwby I won't give a lot of information but it going to be different from the other stories in the crossover stories of them. I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the delay.**


	6. A big disappointed

It been two hours since Gazef and his men left and they are on verge of being kill by the sunlight scripture, Touch Me tight his hand a bit because the leader of this scripture intends to kill all the villagers for no apparent reason at all.

"That very unnecessary of them to kill all these people here like seriously, we went the trouble to save these people to get information and exact judgment to these pathetic knight who thinks they're doing their gods work." Ulbert said clearly not pleased.

"You're right Ulbert, those asshole believe they're saints or something and from my experience I can tell these guys do not like heteromorphic race at all." Bukubukuchagama said while looking at the battlefield through the eyes of Peroroncino.

[Peroroncino: Guys I found a surveillance spell in the field, it appears that we are not the only ones that is spying them, and no it didn't notice me and it a 5th tier spell so if I entered the in it line of sight it will break.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Good that means they can't get any information when we get there, shall we do it Guildmaster?]

[HeroHero: What shall we do Momonga.]

[Momonga: We will teleport there thanks to item I gave him and then test them a bit to see how strong are the inhabitant in this world.]

[Nishikienrai: And kill them though not all of them we need them for information.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: How about we take the leader and kill of the other mages and take their body and probably make a army out of it, for the betterment of Nazarick.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Sometimes you surprise everyone with your thinking and I'm jealous because you could be smarter than me.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Yeah what was that newfound intelligence you had, I know you're very blunt at things at things but not this.]

[Momonga: Okay guys we talk about this later in the tomb.]

[Touch Me: Were going to give the meaning of fear to those "saint".]

[Momonga: Peroroncino get in line of sight of our stalker.]

[Peroroncino: Time for me to shine then!]

Momonga cast the effects of the item he give to Gazef called **The Idol of Switcheroo** a item that can track and incase the owner get overwhelmed the item will switch the former owner and it friends depends if the former owner wants to bring it friends it very useful for surprise attack and save lives.

~The Battlefield~

" **CRACK"** A sound came from the sky confusing the sunlight scripture and Gazef, to them it sounds like a glass breaking. "What was that?" Leader of sunlight scripture Nigun said confused by the sound. "Oh that was nothing more but a useless spell that all." A new voice can heard making the mages look at Gazef only to see a group of bizarre individuals.

"What is this!?" Nigun said surprised that Gazef is gone and these people showed up. "Please to meet, gentleman of the Slane Theocracy. I am Momonga and these are my friends." Momonga said in confidence.

"It seemed that you're willing to listen, very well then I will say this there is no way you can defeat me." Momonga said gaining a frown from Nigun. "Surrender now and we end your lives peacefully"

"You think you and your friends can beat us the sunlight scripture, we outnumber you fools to a thousand, you can't beat us."

Warrior Takemikazuchi laugh at Nigun. "Oh please I highly doubt you can beat us either, however I admit you have a lot balls to continue on killing everyone at the village that we bother to save." Ulbert said while pissing of Nigun.

"Just because you kill thousand soldier back in the village, doesn't mean you can beat us." Nigun said somewhat nervous since if they killed a thousand soldier that means he have to be cautions however Touch Me couldn't hold his anger.

"You filthy scums! What gives you the right to kill all those innocent people just to get one guy!" Touch Me surprising the sunlight scripture at his anger it's unlike anything they ever see. "Pretty dumb if you think about it, if you guys believe that you're doing your gods works Hah you shit out of luck now."

Bukubukuchagama said in a mocking toneNigun couldn't hold his anger at the group insult at his gods. "You fools! You dare insult our gods you will die for your insolence!" Forty angels rush toward the bizarre peoples Nigun smiled due to fact that not many people couldn't survive their assault.

"Now you see your fat- WHAT?!" Before his eyes the angels were instantly destroyed without any warning the group are still standing somehow. "Yeah I'm not surprised that would happen after all my passive destroy weak angels in 10 meter."

Ulbert silently laugh his build while weak at close range has very powerful passive meant to help him against opponents meant to attack close range, demons have many passive abilities to debuff enemies especially angels.

His racial level Demon Emperor job allowed him to hinder enemies and if he against holy opponents then he could potentially kill them if they're weak or something, however if it a strong one then he will debuff hard and luckily he can turn them off so he won't accidentally kill somebody.

"These are Archangels flames… tell me who taught you these spells!" Tabula said wondering who taught the slane Theocracy these spells. "Im- Impossible kill them! Kill them all! Showed the true might of the gods!" All angels rush toward the Ainz Ooal Gown before…

 **[Philosopher's Wave]** A red wave appear and destroy the angels instantly. "Impossible." Said Nigun cries of his men can heard.

"Demons!"

"Monsters!"

"Kill them!"

Countless spells are cast toward them normally even the most strongest warriors in the Black scripture would have some trouble dealing with amount of spells being cast but… "Why it doing a thing to them?"

Nigun said in fear because the spells are doing nothing at them, they seem so comfortable with all these spells hitting them.

[HeroHero: These guys are depressing, They're doing nothing to us.]

[Peroroncino: They think that it working but in reality it doing nothing at all, however I do sense something in the leader pocket though.]

[Nishikienrai: What is it Peroroncino? A powerful item or something?]

[Peroroncino: Thank to my Ultimate Archer job I can somehow tell what he's holding is a

Sealing Crystal.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: If I remember correctly it can contain a 10 tier spell.]

[Momonga: Then we must be prepared for that, Bukubukuchagama defend us when he use it.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Okay!]

"Die!" One of the mages shot metal ball at the supreme beings but without any warning his head was missing falling shocking the sunlight scripture at the loss of their fellow mages. "What happened?"

Nigun asked, a female wearing black armor appear in front of the supreme being. "Albedo that wasn't necessary." Tabula said while Albedo responded to her creator.

"Apologies but I can't bear witness seeing my lords being hit metal ball, it equivalent of throwing a pebble at you my lords." Tabula laugh at her idea. "Ha… you know that pathetic excuse for a attack can't hurt us you should know that."

"Sorry my lords, but it only makes sense if would at least defend you." Albedo said as Momonga looked at Nigun who is having a crisis in his mind until. "Principality Observations! Kill them!"

Three Principality Observation went to the supreme beings intending to crush them.

But something stop their attack, it seem that Momonga, Warrior Takemikazuchi and Touch Me stop it with their hand surprising Nigun as it did no damage to them at all somehow. "It seem that we should fight back, don't you agree my friends?"

Touch Me look at Momonga smiling. "With pleasure." Warrior Takemikazuchi did the same. "This could be fun." **[Space Slash] [Lightning Cut] [Hell Flame]** One angel was consumed by black flame, the other was cut in half and the last one is now missing a head destroying them in a process.

A deathly silence with Nigun thinking that he's in a nightmare unable to wake, all his men is screaming over how it impossible for the Principality Observation to be defeated in one hit, until Nigun thought of something.

"Protect me! If you want live for I will summoned the most powerful angels! Our salvation!" the supreme beings frowned at the crystal in Nigun hand. "Albedo protect us!" "Yes my lords!" Albedo appeared in front of them.

[Momonga: Bukubukuchagama use your abilities to protect us from it attacks and Nishikienrai prepare to constrict their trump card once it attack!]

[Bukubukuchagama: Don't worry Momonga my build is for these type of things!]

[Nishikienrai: My Ultimate constrict spell never fails me Momonga!]

[Momonga: HeroHero you should cast your most powerful spell against it.]

[HeroHero: No need to worry Momonga I can do it.]

"Here it is the most strongest angels, Dominion Authority!" Two angels appeared gaining awe from the mages their hopes flared up in sight. "I never thought that I have to use them but you deserve it! Now time to repent your mistakes" Nigun said smirking at his enemies.

"That your trump card? That what your salvation?" Momonga said could not believe what he see. "Scared I expec-" Nigun said smirking until. "This is stupid" Momonga said surprising Nigun. "Wut" Nigun just blurted out.

"I can't believe that we prepare for this child's play." Nigun could not believe over what he saying that these angels are child's play to them. "Impossible! Dominion Authority is a being that humanity can't hope to beat!"

Nigun said thinking about the extra seat in the Black Scripture, Zesshi Zetsumei even she struggle against a Dominion Authority and there two of them! "How that these people aren't educated as I thought." Tabula said disappointed at these people.

"Enough! Dominion Authority use **[Holy Smite]**!" Two angels tablet broke and it pieces scattered around them. "This is 7 tier magic, realm of gods and you will be judged!" A blue beam came down the sky toward the supreme beings,

Nigun smiled thinking that he won until a laugh can heard from the beam shocking Nigun.

"Hahahahaha, this what it like to take damage and not only that but it seem that another experiment is concluded."

"So this is pain huh? Not as painful as I imagine."

"It seem that our little experiment over damage and pain is concluded."

"How much damage I'm taking right now?"

"I feel like I'm not taking damage at all, depressing."

"Wow that does almost nothing and that surprising."

"I'm taking very low damage which is odd actually."

"This is strange I feel like I'm not taking damage at all."

"N-No this isn't possible how can the most powerful angel who defeated the demon lord can't defeat you." Nigun said now fearful with his lives. "Oh that means he weak then." HeroHero said shocking Nigun. "W-Weak?"

Momonga looked at the two angels. "HeroHero, Nishikienrai will you two do the favors?" The Elder black ooze and the ninja look at Momonga smiling at his suggestion. "You are too kind." "Let see what I got for that angels."

They both looked at the two angels and use their attack. **[Slime Consume] [Blast tag]** The first Dominion Authority was being consumed by black slime while the second suddenly explode shocking the sunlight scripture.

Nigun look at them with horror before his eyes and suddenly the crystal used for summoning the angels threw toward to Warrior Takemikazuchi who catches it. "Since you said something about humanity having no chance of beating these guys, I might as well take it to add to our army."

He said shocking Nigun. "But it be des-" Nigun was interrupted by Peroroncino. "I won't get destroyed when he around any item on the verge of being erase will be sent to him." Peroroncino said as Nigun paled realizing he have given them the abilities to destroy humanity.

"Wait, wait a bit! Mom-, no, Lord Momonga! Please wait, we, no, I wish to make a deal with you! I guarantee you will not be disappointed! As long a you spare, I will give any amount of money you want!" Nigun said shocking his men at his willingness to sacrifice them.

"Enough! You think money could satisfied us then your wrong! For the atrocities that you committed!" Touch Me yell at Nigun surprising him for his anger.

"You seem to have gotten the wrong idea. Since our lords who get to decide who lives or dies in Nazarick, has already stated their wills, inferior lifeforms like you humans should lower your heads and gratefully the taking of your lives." Albedo said surprising Nigun at her saying.

"Inferior Lifeforms?" Nigun said fearfully. "It appears we must show our real forms." A black fire consume the Ainz Ooal Gown when it dissipate it shows the most monstrous forms they ever see, beyond everything they see... a scream can be heard 10 miles...

-Nazarick Torture room

"HMPH! HMPH!" Nugin scream at the most vile creature ever see. "Ah don't worry sugar cake I can make it you scream harder." Neuronist Painkill smile at Nigun who screaming and crying. "Ah I love my job" Neuronist said.

 **Author's note: Finally! I'm done with this! Okay I'm sorry I took too long I been getting busy for awhile and distracted too, hopefully I can finished the next in this weak so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Unexpected Surprise

The supreme beings are walking toward Carne Village after dealing with sunlight scripture, all of the members are captured and being tortured for information except two mages the first one got killed by Albedo and the other was eaten by HeroHero all because of a misstep.

"Shit. So freaking cool, My lords." Albedo said silent yet a excited tone. "What's wrong, Albedo?" Albedo stopped by Momonga questions. "No, it's Nothing. But my lords, why did you save that human? You even gave him such an important item." Albedo ask her lords.

Which gain a chuckle from her creator. "That was a useless item Albedo we don't need it anyway." Tabula said gaining a oh from Albedo. "But why did you save that human, I could have gone in your place. There was no need to personally save a lower life form, my lords.

Momonga responded to her question. "We may be powerful, but we know nothing of this world we must be careful and cunning for us to find information." Momonga said giving Albedo a awe gasp, Twenty minutes later they have arrive to Carne Village and see Gazef coming out of the warehouse.

"Oh, Warrior-Captain, I'm glad you're alright. I should have gone to your side earlier, but the item I gave you took some time to work, which was why I was almost too late. My apologies." Momonga said to Gazef.

"What are you saying? Is is I who should thank you, Momonga. After all, you saved me… speaking of which, where did those fellows go?" Gazef ask in a serious tone. " Oh we chase them off after taking out their trump card, they just ran away like coward." Touch Me said.

"Truly amazing. I do not know how I can repay you for your help, Ainz Ooal Gown. Please, look for me when you come to the Royal Capital. I will welcome you with open arms." Gazef said to the players. "Is that so… then, we will have impose on you when the times come."

"I do not know what plans you guys have, but would you be willing to travel with us"" Gazef ask while earning a curious look from Momonga. "Is that so. Well, I was planning to move on, though I have not decided my destination yet."

Momonga said looking up in the sky. "Still, it's already late, travelling now would be…" Gazef cut himself off halfway.

"Forgive me, there was no need to worry about a mighty being like yourself. Then, please seek me out when you reach the capital. My doors will always be open to you." Gazef smiled at Momonga who nodded and decide that he taken care of everything he needed to do.

"Oh I almost forgot something." Momonga throw something at Enri who catches it and see two horns. "What is this?" Enri asked Momonga. "Horn of the Goblin General, used if need some assistance in case someone attacked the village." Momonga said as Enri nodded her at him.

"Let's go home, Guys." The supreme beings and Albedo walked to the forest intending to get back to Nazarick in secret until a message appear.

[Yuri Alpha: My lords!]

[Herohero: What wrong Yuri?]

[Yuri Alpha: M-my lords we found one of our lords.]

Everyone stops to process the new information realization sets upon them.

[Peroroncino: Yuri! what's her location!?]

[Yuri Alpha: She's west of your location she fighting some people same as the mages you encounter actually.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Never mind that! Can you get to her though?]

[Yuri Alpha: Yes my lords.]

[Touch Me: Then assist her!]

[Yuri Alpha: With pleasure.]

The supreme beings shut down their message and start running to west to get their fellow player. "Dammit where was she!?" Bukubukuchagama said wondering why didn't she appeared to them at Yggdrasil.

~Prior to Yggdrasil shutdown~

"Finally!" A voice can be heard in a room with a computer as source of light a person put on her helmet and activated her helmet. "I hope I'm not too late." she said while starting Yggdrasil, in two minutes she finally logged in.

"Been so long since I logged in and- WHAT!" She in a the central town where literally everyone can get in without fighting as the town disabled their ability to do so. "I should be at the swamp or something close by!"

She looked around trying to remember where the teleport map is when she found she rush in to used it and went to where is closest to Nazarick, when she got in the central town she just run in the general directions to Nazarick.

"Okay I hope I can get there in time o- Huh?" She stopped and saw items laying around and some equipment. "It seem a battle had taken place here" She looked around picked some Divine class items until she see the unlikely.

"Holy shit, Two world class items! wow these guys really give up on Yggdrasil." She scoop them up and rushed in to Nazarick she 19 miles away but… "Dammit I'm too late!" She stopped and look at her guild base.

"Well at least I get to looked at Nazarick and all of its glory but damn my friends…" She shed a tear in real life then see close her eyes and waited the end of Yggdrasil. "I hope they make a Yggdrasil 2 that would have been nice."

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

"What?" She thought looking around confused because she not in a swamp but a forest. "Strange, did they changed their minds?" She ask but soon she realized something and covered her mouth. "Did my character mouth just move?" She said still confused on what happening.

"A monster! Kill it!" A voice came she turned and see some angels stabbing her. "Hmp just a weakli-" A man appear believe he had kill her as more men appear. "That was rude don't you think?" She said shocking the people who attack her.

"Impossible! No one can survive this wound!" The man said as the player remove the angels and destroy with her hands further shocking the people. "How is this possible?" The man said while boring the player.

"I have no interest in fighting against low level assholes such as you." That caught his attention. "How dare you! My name is Merek and the Clearwater scripture will defeat you!" The player just sigh at his ramblings **[Lesser Lethal]**

A blast of energy shot toward one of member of Clearwater scripture and was killed instantly shocking his fellow members. "Just in one hit? He was easily the strongest of us." He said while looking at the player and just scream. "MEN! KILL IT!"

All of the scripture attack her with everything they got. "Dammit we're just here to check on the sunlight scripture in secret!" Merek thought about until a unknown person appear and crush ten of his men which surprise the player.

"Is that?" The player said realizing who it is. "Lord Yamaiko I'm glad you're here, Momonga sent me to help you." Yamaiko looked at her creation Yuri Alpha. "Yamaiko that your name huh, no matter you will face wrath of our gods!" Merek is casting a spell Yamaiko should be worried but.

"I think I should protect myself." Yamaiko is about to cast a spell until… **[God's Wrath]** A energy beam was shot toward Yamaiko who just disappointed of the spell. "That disappointing actually." Yamaiko just deflect the energy beam toward the scripture who are screaming at the impossible.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The last words of Merek who was killed by his own attack alongside the members of Clearwater scripture. "That was pathetic." Yamaiko said dissolved in their attempts to kill her.

"Why did I not freak out over a dead body?" Yamaiko said before hearing a voice she remember after all this time. "Yamaiko!" Momonga said happy to see another friend even after she stopped playing. "Momonga?! What are you doing here?"

Yamaiko said before seeing more of her friends shocking her further. "Albedo, Yuri, go back to Nazarick." Momonga said. "Very well then my lords." Albedo and Yuri bowed and use **[Gate]** to get to Nazarick.

"Guys what going on!? This isn't like Yggdrasil, I was talking from my character, Albedo and Yuri Alpha are sentient somehow!?" Yamaiko said confusing her comrades. "Wait a minute Yamaiko you should know that by now, it been 6 days after the shutdown."

Tabula said surprising Yamaiko. "Six days? What do you mean? I been here for a hour ago." Yamaiko said surprising her comrades. "Wait what if somehow you were place in a different time like we were." HeroHero said.

"We think about that later first we must deal with your attackers Yamaiko." Ulbert said before Yamaiko blurted out. "I took care of them actually." Yamaiko said before looking at the scriptures.

"Who are they?" Warrior Takemikazuchi ask Yamaiko who responded.

"Just some assholes who are the humans asshole back in Yggdrasil, they called themselves the Clearwater scripture."That caught Nishikienrai attention. "What a coincidence, we also fought a group like them heck they got the same uniform but in a different color."

Nishikienrai said before Touch me added in. "Did they attempt something like a trump card." Yamaiko laugh. "Oh I apparently took out their strongest guy without knowing and their leader think he can win with God's Wrath." Her comrades are laughing very hard.

"I can't help it! It just so funny at their trump card! Way to go girl!" Bukubukuchagama praise Yamaiko until Momonga calm down quickly. "Yes that was funny, alright maybe we should resurrect the leader to get information out of him."

Momonga pulled a wand of resurrection to bring the leader back. "Okay Yamaiko can you tell us why didn't you get to Nazarick?" Warrior Takemikazuchi ask Yamaiko.

"Oh the damn update took way too long for some reason I can't get to Nazarick, as a result I was forced to get in central town used the world teleportation and then get to Nazarick but I was distracted by loot from some random dead players and I was supposedly too late."

Yamaiko said to Warrior Takemikazuchi while Peroroncino added in. "Couldn't resist the loot huh Yamaiko what did you get though." Peroroncino ask wondering what did she get. "Maybe we should talk further in our meeting room." Momonga said gaining a approval from Yamaiko.

"I agree Momonga, been awhile since I visited Nazarick." Yamaiko said while Momonga wish he can smile. "Welcome back, Yamaiko." **[Gate]** Momonga Cast his spell letting everyone in while having his servants take the resurrected Marek and his dead men to Nazarick for interrogation.

~Great Tomb of Nazarick- Meeting room~

The supreme beings are in the meeting room as everyone sit in their respectives chair while waiting for Momonga. "So Yamaiko how is your sister, Akemi?" Touch Me said to which Yamaiko just stop at his questions.

"Alright guys I got the leader and the corpses to Nazarick, now we can talk about the loot Yamaiko got." Momonga said snapping out Yamaiko from her odd behavior. "Oh, well I got some pretty good Divine gear and items not too special except these."

Two World class item were thrown at the tables shocking the the players at what they saw. "This is fake right!? You can't possibly get Ouroboros and Five Elements Overcoming in one sitting!" Momonga said in shocked tone.

"Yamaiko you must be pulling our legs here! Just to see two of twenty World class item! How did you get it!" Tabula said while he and the others got a bad memories of a guild kicking them with Ouroboros from their mines.

"I got them from some dead players somehow died at the swamp." Yamaiko said while Touch Me responded. "Mine is more impressive Yamaiko I brought 4 World item with 2,000 gold each." That caught Yamaiko off guard. "2,000 each! That so cheap of them!"

Everyone laugh at her outburst when laughter died out Ulbert asked Yamaiko. "So how your sister Akemi?" Yamaiko just stopped and started shaking which worries her friends. "Did something happen to Akemi?" Peroroncino said.

"Sh-She's dead." Yamaiko said shocking everyone in the room. "WHAT!" Everyone scream. "What happened!?" HeroHero said to Yamaiko. "She was murdered, MURDERED!" Yamaiko just scream. "By who?" Bukubukuchagama ask.

"Her ex-boyfriend killed her, she broke up with him after he tried to poison me because he didn't like me for some reason." Yamaiko attempted to cry but figured out that she can't.

"After we called the cops he just pick a knife and just kill her in front of me, the police arrive in our house and arrested him after he attempted to escape." Yamaiko said while Bukubukuchagama got close and comfort her.

"Please tell me the guy got what he deserves." Ulbert said wanting that guy to suffer for hurting Yamaiko. "Yes he was sentenced life in prison, it comfort me knowing he suffering there." Momonga want to be angry but the fact that the asshole is in prison calm him down for a bit.

"Yamaiko just to let you know that there a chance that we might not get back to our world and we may be stuck here forever." HeroHero said. "This is the first time I was happy after her death, I'll stay with you guys for now on." Yamaiko smiled at her friends who smiled back.

"A whole new adventure is waiting for us we will enjoy every bit of it." Momonga said as everyone is going to inform her on what happened in their time in the new world.

~Torture room~

"Wh-What happened?" Merek looked around and see he's in a dungeon. "I must been captured somehow maybe if- WHAT IN THE GODS!" Merek see Nigun who is crying at his insides which is on the table.

"Oh dear a new fool who thinks he can beat our lords, oh how I'm going to love you scream and the information you got for our lords." Neuronist Painkill appear shocking Merek at her appearance while realizing what going on.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER! I'M NOT TELLING ANYTHING TO YOU!" Merek shout at Neuronist who giggle at him. "You know I'm going to do the same thing as your friend here taking out his inside without killing him and well you figure soon."

Merek just scream at her. "NO! STAY AWAY NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" A scream that nearly everyone can hear in the torture room vicinity…

 **Author's note: Okay guys I got a announcement for you guys I'm planning to make a new story a crossover of RWBY and Overlord, I'm rather disheartened at the lack of Overlord crossover with rwby except the Undeadlord22 ones which if you're reading this I hope you haven't abandon the story it was really good and awesome. Anyway it took me awhile but I done it, I hope you guys like it.**


	8. The idea of parenting

It's been thirty minutes after Yamaiko arrival to Nazarick and already the floor guardians are silently celebrating her return. "I can't believe Lord Yamaiko return to Nazarick!" Aura said excitedly as everyone couldn't believe it either.

"Yuri. Alpha. Must. Be. Very. Happy. For. Her. Return." Cocytus said as everyone walk toward the door to the throne room, in the room their lords are gathered waiting for their servants, everyone except the supreme beings kneel before them.

"Firstly, we would like to apologize for taking independent action." Momonga said. "We feel offended by the knights action so we punished them for their action and the scripture who tried to destroy our efforts of saving the village."

Momonga said while some of his friends smirk at his saying. "And now then, time to welcome back Yamaiko who had returned from her… long visit."

Momonga said as Yamaiko who step up in her real equipment."We had heard your return Lord Yamaiko we are happy that you have found us worthy again."

Albedo said as everyone decide to praise her after that Momonga reveal their objective. "Then next, I shall announce our new direction, This is an absolute order." Everyone tense at Momonga new order.

"Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend." Momonga declare

"There may be many heroes, but we will surpass each and every one of them. We will let everybody in this world know that Ainz Ooal Gown are the true heroes! If there are people stronger than us, we will deal with them in ways other than force. If we encounter a magician with many subordinates, we will achieve our goal some other way. This is merely the preparatory phase in order to let everyone know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the greatest. Let us fight together for this glorious future!"

This was the plan Momonga and his group have in mind to try to find others who are stuck here, the fearsome presence of the supreme beings was startling as everyone bowed down and the supreme beings left.

~Meeting room~

The supreme beings went back to their meeting room as they sit in their chairs they immediately just slumped on the table mental fatigue taken over. "You guys weren't kidding over how loyal are they." Yamaiko said

"Oh believe me it was tiring." Ulbert said tired of this matter. "We gonna have to work anyway over how to be good bosses to them." Momonga said earning a groan from his friends. "Easy for you to say you can't get tired at all!" Peroroncino said to Momonga.

"Alright I go get the books and everyone would be in my room okay." Momonga said as he go to the library. "Alright everyone let's get to Momonga's room and- Yamaiko what are you doing?" Touch Me ask a Yamaiko look at her menu which surprises her friends.

"What you guys didn't tried it to see if- No that can't be!?" Yamaiko said earning a confused look from her friends. "What wrong?" Tabula said as she click something a item appear in her hand everyone see what it is.

"Cash item!? Yamaiko did you just brought it!?" Nishikienrai said surprised. "Yes I brought it with gold, Yggdrasil gold I add." Yamaiko said as her friends look into the menu and see the cash item all of them cost the same way yen is.

"What!? It doesn't make sense at all!" Warrior Takemikazuchi said confuse on how can they buy this with gold. "We can try to figure out later we're going to Momonga's room." Bukubukuchagama said as she cast **[Gate]** to get there as everyone else did the same.

The player are in the Momonga's room waiting on him, they told the Eight-edge assassins to leave for a private manner however HeroHero felt bad for the assassins. "To think they been there for days this is unacceptable guys."

HeroHero said being overwork so much he sympathize everyone that went through the same thing. "We need to talk about that once Momonga got here." Momonga finally appeared with the things.

"Is everything clear?" Momonga ask. "No there was the assassins but we told them to leave." Touch Me said as everyone nodded their head. "Damn that means they must have stayed up there for days, wait what about the guard outside?" Momonga said confusing his friends.

"There were guards outside your room?" Bukubukuchagama said. "All of our rooms got guards outside, actually let me talk to him." Momonga come out of his room and tell the guard to leave, but the guard misunderstood him and believe he wasn't happy with and beg for his mercy.

"Why are they so hard to convince?" Ulbert said irritated by their loyalty. "I know, literally all of our is law and even so much as simple complaints drives them crazy." Tabula said annoyed by their servants response.

"Alright guys I convinced him to leave, now we can start reading." Momonga said as he pull the books they needed, the players start reading it to see how to be a good bosses. "Okay this is how it work…" Touch Me said, as everyone switch books.

Everyone finished their books as they realize it been 16 hours. "16 hours!? Damn I thought it was 50 minutes!?" Peroroncino said surprised by the long hours. "No matter, first thing we should definitely do is know the condition of our creation and what they think." Momonga said.

"I guess you're right maybe we invite them into our homes! That includes you Momonga." Yamaiko said to Momonga who just look at her surprised. "I don't know guys-" Momonga attempt to excuse himself.

"Just do it Momonga! We met our creation, what about him? I know you're embarrassed and all that, but just do it." Peroroncino said to Momonga who accept defeat. "Alright fine, I'll do it I invite him here."

Peroroncino smile at Momonga. "Okay we don't have to question their place to rest since most of us made rooms for them." Tabula just start to sweat looking at his friends who notice his behavior.

"Tabula, what wrongs?" Nishikienrai said confused on Tabula behavior. "Unlike you guys I didn't make a room for Albedo rest." Everyone just stopped. "You're kidding right?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said.

"No." Tabula answer. "THEN WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE A ROOM FOR ALBEDO!" Everyone scream at Tabula. "I don't know, since she was a computer and they don't need to rest so I must thought that a waste of time so." Tabula said nervously.

"Tabula! We build rooms for our creation to rest sure they were computers even then we should definitely build something for our creation even Momonga understand that so he give his creation a couch and a table as furniture dammit!"

Peroroncino said to Tabula. "To think that Albedo must have slept on the carpet bring me some bad memories." HeroHero said as Momonga explained. "HeroHero once told me that he was forced to buy a sleeping bag to sleep in the building he working!"

Everyone was shocked at HeroHero who was so overworked to of buying of sleeping bag. "No I actually buy another one because the first one was being washed." HeroHero add surprising his friends.

"Tabula Smaragdina can you at least give a room for Albedo I can't stand of her sleeping on the carpet." Momonga said to Tabula who nodded. "I give her one of those guest room nearby the throne room after our talks with our creations of course."

Tabula said as everyone except Momonga use **[Gate]** to go into their rooms. "Momonga, I'm sorry for the change in Albedo setting." Tabula apologize even though he said it already he still think that he guilty for making a yandere to Momonga.

"That not your fault Tabula we didn't know." Momonga said trying to comfort Tabula. "Let just hope she doesn't do anything crazy." Tabula said as he left through **[Gate]** "I hope that won't happen." Momonga said as he prepare his message.

~Shalltear's room~

"Any reports?" Shalltear said to her vampire bride. "Nothing else on any floor." The bride said Shalltear look disappointed over the lack of intruders while it good for Nazarick having no intruders, Shalltear is bored.

[Peroroncino: Shalltear are you hearing this?]

[Shalltear Bloodfallen: Lord Peroroncino!? What do you wish my lord?]

[Peroroncino: Yes actually, I like to invite in my room for a talk.]

[Shalltear Bloodfallen: To go into the room of my creator?! I'm not wo-]

[Peroroncino: Shalltear please go to my room I permit you.]

[Shalltear Bloodfallen: O-Okay my creator.]

[Peroroncino: Great!]

Shalltear Bloodfallen turned off her message. "I need to get ready for my creator!" She scream quickly searching for her clothes and makeup.

~Peroroncino's room~

Peroroncino prepare everything he needs for the talk he going to have with Shalltear. "Man I almost forgot the layout of my room." Peroroncino said while looking at his collection of arrows and bows. "Ah good old memories."

Peroroncino smiled he got these bows from bosses and when he found Houyi's Bow he fell in love with it. **Knock knock** A sound can be heard from his door he quickly went over it and open it. "Shalltear, you finally arrived."

Shalltear quickly bowed. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Lord Peroroncino." She apologize to Peroroncino who looked confuse until he realized what he said. "No need to apologize Shalltear unless is an emergency it is not a big deal."

Peroroncino said to Shalltear calming her down. "Now come in I want to talk to you in my room." He said letting Shalltear in, the true vampire seem to be overly excited. "Shalltear you seem excited care to tell me?"

Shalltear looked at Peroroncino and said. "Oh it just that… I never been in your room, as a matter of fact I don't think anyone even the maids aren't allowed here." Shalltear said as Peroroncino motion her to the guest seat

"Take a seat Shalltear, Don't even protest on not seating it it could displease me at your unwillingness." Peroroncino said while looking at Shalltear with intent since he doesn't want to deal her protest.

"O-Okay Lord Peroroncino." Shalltear hesitate for a bit but sit in the chair, Peroroncino sit in his highly decorative chair. "So then Shalltear are doing well?" Peroroncino asked his creation. "Yes I'm doing well Lord Peroroncino, there no intruders in any of the three floors." Shalltear answer.

"I see… Is there any you need for your amusement?" Peroroncino said. "No my Lord, I have anything I need for my amusement, but... there is one thing that probably every floor guardian wants."

Peroroncino looked at her curiously. "Can I call you father…" Shalltear said surprising her creator. 'Wait what? Peroroncino is stunned by her request. 'But that be against everything she was supposed to be… And yet now she mentions it I can see her as my child somehow.'

"I see…" Peroroncino said. "I apologize if that offended you." Shalltear said while bowing to Peroroncino seemingly hiding her guilt. "Do not worry Shalltear, I allow you to call me father and I call you daughter for now on."

Shalltear looked happy to be called by their creator a daughter or son is greatest desire of the floor guardians. "Come on now maybe we could have a bonding time right now." Peroroncino said in a calm voice but in his head he slightly freaking out.

'I gonna need some reading on parenting or something- no scratch that! We all gonna have to read on how to raise kids except Touch Me he knows, oh maybe he can teach us on parenting, I'm worried about the others though...

~Warrior Takemikazuchi's room~

"Why do I have feelings that I should be prepare for something unexpected?

 **Author's note:I was surprised that I write this one very quickly, oh well hope you guys enjoyed this and by away goods news the new story I was talking about in the last chapter is complete and I will release it after this one so I hope you guys enjoy both of my and well let's see.**


	9. More idea

In a dome composed of blue ice, Cocytus is cleaning his creator's previous weapon, it one of his favorite Hobbies. "I. Wonder. If. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. Is. Making. A. New. Weapon?" Cocytus wonder.

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Cocytus.]

Cocytus nearly drop the weapon at his creator's voice.

[Cocytus: Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi! What. Do. you. wish?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: I want you to go into my room to talk with you.]

[Cocytus: Yes. My. Lord!]

Cocytus quickly put all his cleaning equipment in his closest and head straight to his creator's room.

~Warrior Takemikazuchi's room~

Warrior Takemikazuchi made the necessary items for his talk with Cocytus he looked at his collection of weapons he got or made, he smiled at the fond memories of creating the weapon necessary to beat Touch Me.

That was a long time ago since then Touch Me left and Warrior Takemikazuchi decide to retire, and now here they are in a new world with their character as new bodies. "Maybe I should create another weapon… Something better than mine."

Warrior Takemikazuchi decide to check something in the buy menu, he looked around the menu and see the buy money menu. "Something not right here…" Warrior Takemikazuchi decide to click the menu to see the supposed gold.

To his shocked he can buy gold with gold. "H-How a-are you fucking kidding me." Warrior Takemikazuchi just looked at the absurdity. "The gold needed to buy gold is even CHEAPER!" He scream.

"Why does it use US dollars equivalent?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said, it take 50 gold to buy 10,000 gold. "I don't understand here…" He said heard a knock, Warrior Takemikazuchi close his menu and open the door to see Cocytus.

"Ah you're here come on in Cocytus take a seat." Warrior Takemikazuchi said as he show Cocytus where the chairs are albeit Cocytus move very slowly, he seems awfully hesitant to touch anything.

"Cocytus, what wrong?" Warrior Takemikazuchi asked Cocytus. "Sorry. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. But. I. Never. Been. In. Your. Room. And. I. Don't. Want. To. Break. Anything. In. This. Holy. Place."

Cocytus carefully bowed as Warrior Takemikazuchi smiled at him. "Don't worry Cocytus you won't break anything I just want to talk to you." He said as Cocytus looked nervous. "V-Very. Well. Then. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi."

Cocytus said as he sit down while Warrior Takemikazuchi did the same. "Now then Cocytus I going to ask a question are you ready?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said as Cocytus nodded. "Now then how are you Cocytus."

Warrior Takemikazuchi ask. "I. Am. Fine. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. Nothing. Is. Wrong. In. The. 5th. Floor." Cocytus said as Warrior Takemikazuchi decide to ask another. "Do you need anything else Cocytus?"

Cocytus shakes his head. "No. I. Have. Nothing. Else. That. I. Need. However. There. Is. Something. Everyone. Seeks." That got Warrior Takemikazuchi attention. "Oh and what is it?" He asked. "Can. I. Call. You. My. Father?"

That put Warrior Takemikazuchi a loop. 'Is he telling me that he wants to called me father? But I'm not qualify to be a parent!' He thought but he start to feel paternal to Cocytus realizing that since he created him, he literally the parent of Cocytus.

"Very well then, son perhaps you can help me with creating a weapon as a bonding." Warrior Takemikazuchi said surprising Cocytus at his creator willingness and their bonding. "It. Be. A. Honor. To. Help. You. Create. A. Weapon." Cocytus said.

Warrior Takemikazuchi showed Cocytus his workshop. 'I going to have to ask Touch Me on how to raise your kids.' He thought nervously.

~6th floor, Gigantic Tree.~

"MAREE! Wake up!" Aura scream to wake her brother up. "Just five more minutes…" Mare complain. "Mare! We have to guard our floor you laz-"

[Bukubukuchagama: Aura, Mare?]

In an instant Mare jump out of his bed and Aura was shocked at their creator's voice.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama!" They both said in unison.

[Bukubukuchagama: I want to talk with you two in my room.]

[Aura: Y-Yes my creator!]

[Mare: Y-Yes m-my creator!]

[Bukubukuchagama: Good.]

The dark elf twins quickly look everywhere in their drawers looking for Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown Mare had forgot where he left off. "Dammit Mare! Where you put it!?" Aura said to Mare. "I c-can't remember I was so focus on Lady Bukubukuchagama's beauty, I forgot." Mare said.

"You really need to remember your stuff!" Aura said.

~Bukubukuchagama's room~

"I hope Mare hadn't forgotten his ring after all I'm one that given that problem." Bukubukuchagama said while looking around her room, been too long after her departure so now she trying to remember where she put it. "Where is it? Ah there it is!"

Bukubukuchagama said as she pick up it her entire script of the characters she played as in H games she was looking for it since this script was old, she decided to write new ones she played as after her departure.

A knock came from her door Bukubukuchagama went over it and open it to see the Aura and Mare who are smiling at her. "Ah you're here, come in you two." Bukubukuchagama said as she put her book back in.

She noticed that her creations are reluctant to get into her room. "Is something wrong?" Bukubukuchagama ask the dark elf twins. "I-I don't think we deserve this type of privilege." Mare said shaking while his sister is slightly shaking as well.

"Nonsense you two are my creations so stop shaking and take a seat." Bukubukuchagama said as the dark elf twins carefully walk to where the seats are, they sit in the chair while Bukubukuchagama did the same.

"So then Aura, Mare how are you?" Bukubukuchagama ask Aura since he's the oldest. "I'm fine Lady Bukubukuchagama it just that Mare has been rather sleepy and I had to wake him up." Aura said.

"Mare, are you fine or are you just tired?" Bukubukuchagama ask wanting to see if Mare has been overworked. "N-No Lady Bukubukuchagama it just that it so nice to sleep…" Mare said nervously.

"Very well, then how about this… Do you two need anything that you're missing." Bukubukuchagama ask knowing them they could ask pets. "Haha Nothing important, it just that can we call you."

Bukubukuchagama got curious. "M-Mother." Right there Bukubukuchagama could only think of one thing. 'A mom!? But I never even raise one, heck I wanted kids before but I only know the basics!'

'But now they mention it I did feel like they are my children, oh fuck it I made them so it only make sense they can call me mother." Bukubukuchagama thought. "Yes you can Aura, Mare, and I going call you daughter and son how about that."

Aura and Mare are smiling as Bukubukuchagama rubbed their heads. "How about this I was planning to do something with you two, see this as bonding." Bukubukuchagama said as she pull out something.

~7th floor, Blazing Temple.~

Demiurge look over the inhabitants of this floor, while his residence is a ruin it's still tall enough to see everything in 7th floor. "I wonder what does our masters think of using humans as cattle…" Demiurge said wondering if they approve it.

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Demiurge?]

Demiurge was surprised by his creator but smile.

[Demiurge: Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, What do you want my creator?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Yes, I want you to go into my room, think you can do that?]

[Demiurge: Yes my lord.]

Demiurge smile at his creator invitation to his room, luckily he was always prepare for these type of things when the supreme beings call for him albeit he seem to be sweating profoundly. "I hope I got everything..."

~Ulbert Alain Odle's room~

Ulbert was checking his items, he fought Momonga sold them since he left but Momonga kept them and place them in his room and now he have to find them. "Dammit Momonga how could he forget where he left here!?"

Ulbert said in irritation trying to find his items. "At least he put more important stuff on those golems." He said a knock can be heard. "Oh he's here…" Ulbert went over his door and open it. "Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, I am here for your orders." Demiurge said and bowed.

"Demiurge I'm glad you're here, come in and take a seat." Ulbert said as he and Demiurge sit down to have a talk, Ulbert notice Demiurge sweat realizing that he nervous he called out. "Demiurge no need to be nervous you know."

'The only one nervous is me dammit." Ulbert thought. "Yes my lord, apologize." Demiurge said while bowing. "Never mind, just sit." Ulbert said as he sit down while Demiurge did the same. "Now then Demiurge, how are you?" Ulbert asked.

Demiurge responded. "I'm well, nothing in particular in 7th floor." Demiurge said. "Very well then… Do you need anything else?" Ulbert said to Demiurge. "Lord I have everything I need in that floor even my residence is everything you love about evil."

Ulbert smile at Demiurge at his declaration but he feel like Demiurge should be rewarded for his loyalty. "Come on now... just ask anything." Ulbert said to Demiurge who seem to be nervous now.

"Just asking that would be too much from my creator, but there is something that many of us yearn for…" Demiurge said to Ulbert who raise his brow. "Can I call you my father?" Demiurge said shocking Ulbert.

'Whaat! Me being a dad! I never thought that I could never have a child but this! Like come on where did you get that!? I thought your personality is based on the background I made.' Ulbert thought.

"Very well Demiurge you can call me father while I called you son." Demiurge began to smile. "Now then son maybe a family bonding is necessary, can you help me with something?"

~Nishikienrai's Room~

"Finally set up my stuff again for once." Nishikienrai said looking at his collection of trophy from bosses he killed. "I can't believe Momonga kept all my stuff albeit in disorganized way…" Nishikienrai said as he wait for his creation Naberal Gamma.

"I hope she got my message, then again she probably doing something." Nishikienrai said until he heard a knock. "Oh that must be her!" Nishikienrai said he answered the door and see Naberal.

"Lord Nishikienrai, I came as quickly as possible." Naberal said very stoic and disciplined. "Come in Naberal we should talk about something." Nishikienrai showed Naberal her seat as he closes the door.

"Lord Nishikienrai, did I do something wrong?" Naberal said somewhat worried that she might have offended her master. "No no, I simply want to talk with you." Nishikienrai said easing her worries. "Can you tell me this, how are you Naberal?" Nishikienrai said

"I'm well my lord, all is well in the 9th floor no intruders sighted." Naberal said to Nishikienrai. "I see… Good that there is no trouble in that floor, other question do you need anything that could help you?"

Naberal seem shocked. "B-But my lord I have no need of such blessing from you!" Naberal said nervously. "Nonsense Naberal you worked hard. Then about this, you can ask anything that isn't related to your work how about that." Nishikienrai said to Naberal.

"O-Oh okay then, can I called you father, Lord Nishikienrai?" Naberal said surprising Nishikienrai. 'Wait… does she sees me as a father figure!? Then again guess it wouldn't hurt for her to called me like that sure she's has the mentality of a child but how hard could it be?'

"Alright then I allowed you to called me father while I will called daughter how about that?" Nishikienrai said noticing sweat running down Naberal's face. "Now I'm going to put all my items in order." Nishikienrai said as he stand up. "Lo- Father do you need help?"

Naberal asked her father. "Very well then, you can help arrange my items come here…" Nishikienrai said picking up his armor.

~HeroHero's room~

"Finally I got all my stuff set up! Ugh I wish I can stretch…"

 **Author's note: I'm very sorry for the long wait I was taking a rest until Irma decide to showed up and took our power for a day or two but fortunately I completed both of my stories, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**


	10. Third talk

"Ugh… I gonna to miss my daily stretch..." HeroHero said solemnly while looking at his stuff which is very clean. "I wonder what Momonga doing with his creation? Probably embarrassed and trying to calm himself down with his 'Dark past'." Herohero laugh silently.

HeroHero said while eating dragon steak he took not too long ago without everybody knowledge, dragon steak one of the most beneficial food in Yggdrasil since it can fill the hunger bar for days and since this is somehow real life HeroHero decide to taste it since he can taste anything.

And it was delicious, HeroHero barely eat anything good back at his world especially meat and now here he is eating meat like a craze ma- well slime at it taste. "I never had something amazing in my entire life!"

He said happily before hearing a knock from his door. "Ah she's here." HeroHero said placing his food in his inventory, HeroHero open the door and he sees his creation, Solution Epsilon. "Lord HeroHero, I am here at your will." Solution said smiling.

"Great, get in my creation." HeroHero said to Solution who seems to be hesitant for bit but she eventually enter the home of her creator. "Take a seat Solution, I want to speak with you." HeroHero said as he and his creation took a seat.

"Now first question… How are you doing?" HeroHero ask Solution. "I am well my lord, everything is fine currently." Solution said smiling but HeroHero can tell she's nervous. "Solution, is something troubling you?" HeroHero said worrying.

"C-Can I call you father…" Solution said nervously while bowing much to the shock of Herohero. 'THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!?' Herohero thought while staring at his creation who is looking down out of embarrassment. 'What should I say!? I'm not ready for this!'

Herohero had no idea what to think about this predicament, for he didn't plan for fatherhood at all. "Very well, I allowed you to call me that, daughter." Herohero said which almost broke Solution over his choice.

"Solution? My daughter are you alright?"

~Yamaiko's room~

Yamaiko is currently looking at her old items which fills her with nostalgia. "Wow… To think that Momonga kept all my stuff after all these years…" Yaimaiko said while putting some books in the shelves next to her bed.

"I wonder what happens to Punitto Moe, I have expected him to be in our reunion." Yamaiko said looking at her chairs which look a little big for her size. "Why did I put a large chair in my room… it too big, even for me." Yamaiko sweatdrop at the chair size.

"I… am awfully calm about this even when I mention my sister…" Yamaiko said sadly, she heard a knock from her door. "Oh she's here." Yamaiko said as she open the door to see Yuri Alpha, her only creation. "Lord Yamaiko, I am here at your command."

Yamaiko smiled at her appearance. "Great that you're here, come in Yuri." Yamaiko said while Yuri enter obediently, Yamaiko motion Yuri to sit which unsettled the vice-captain for bit until she sit on the smaller chair while Yamaiko sit on the humongous chair.

"So Yuri, I want to talk to you about your well-being." Yamaiko said much to the surprise of her creation. "So then, how are you doing?" The female player said. "I'm doing well, My lady." Yuri said happily.

Yamaiko smiled. "Well regardless, perhaps I should give you a reward for your loyalty and dedication." Yamaiko said which shocked Yuri Alpha. "L-lady Yamaiko, It not necessary to give me such a honor." Yuri Alpha said nervously. "Nonsense Yuri, you deserve it after all…"

Yuri seems unsure of her predicament. "W-well my lady it's something that everyone desire from their creators especially great and powerful being such as you." Yamaiko got curious and tense at the same time. "Is it possible for me to call you my mother?" Yuri said which cause a panic.

'A mother!? Wait a minute! The way she says it means that all my friends are having this as well!' Yamaiko thought about madness that has spread from Yuri's mouth. 'Okay calm down- No! I can't calm down! I am being called mother! I don't even have children!.'

"Very well then Yuri. You can call me your mother while I called you daughter as a fair trade." Yamaiko said while still panicking in the inside. "T-thank you my la- Mother." Yuri Alpha said. "You can leave to your duty."

Yamaiko ordered as Yuri bowed and leave the player could only think one thing. 'I'm going to need Touch Me for this situation or even all of us…'

~Tabula Smaragdina's room~

"Alright, this would be here and there…" Tabula said while setting up his alchemy lab while making it look tidy. "Finally… My work has been restored!" Tabula said happily and proud of his now perfect room fit for someone like him and his newly gained body.

"Thankfully Momonga has been taking care of our items, I would hate to replace these things." Tabula look at the empty vials meant for containing the contents. "Now I must wait for my creations to arrive…" Tabula said while sitting down on his luxurious chair.

'I wonder if my friends would be tearing my head off if they found out about this…" Tabula said laughing a bit at the thought. "I certainly made a risk…" Tabula look at the door anxiously at the arrival of his creations, a knock can be heard. "Come in my girls." Tabula said happily.

The door open revealing Albedo and two others… First one having no flesh and a little girl with bizzare spikes coming from her back. "Lord Tabula Smaragdina, We're here at your will." All three said at the same time. "My prized creations, come here and take a seat I want to talk."

Albedo and her sisters sit on the three chairs that is facing Tabula. "You can speak." Tabula said to make sure if Rubedo is loyal. "Lord Creator… What do you request of us. Lowly beings?" Rubedo said. "It has come to my attention that I haven't put much focus of your well-beings."

The three sister look at him with surprise. "For that reason, I will give you necessary thing to improve your well-beings." Tabula explain to his creation. "But Lor-" Nigredo was about to complain until… "Nonsense… All three of you has work graciously for me and my friends."

Tabula said waving his hand. 'Why is it so hard to get them to understand this predicament.' He thought nearly forgetting about Rubedo. "First of all, Albedo will receive her own room to sleep in which is one of the guest room that we have laying around." Tabula said.

'Come to think of it they're suppose to be room for new members of Ainz Ooal Gown.' Tabula thought about the rooms. "C-can you make it into one of those rooms close to my love?" Albedo said while begging. 'Oh that…' Tabula thought nervously.

"I-i suppose I can arrange that for you." Tabula responded to her questions, Tabula swore he saw stars in her eyes. "Nigredo, you will receive some items to help yourself in your area." Tabula said to his skinless face creation. "Y-yes Lord Creator…" She said nervously.

"As for you Rubedo, You can wish for anything you want…" Tabula said to his powerful creation. "A-anything?" She said innocently. "Yes." Tabula responded, he must test if she is loyal. "Then can you call me and my sisters, your d-d-daughter." Tabula regret immediately.

'What the fuck…" Tabula's mind has gone haywire. 'Well… WHY DID SHE SAY THAT!? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! IS THAT WHAT NPC THINK ABOUT US AND THEIR CREATORS! FOR CRYING OUT I WISH I HAD HAIR JUST SO I CAN TEAR IT OUT!"

Tabula thought hard. 'Ugh… At least she is loyal to me and probably my friends too, so there's that should I do it? They more likely called me father If I allowed it.' Tabula calm down and tell his creations. "Alright then I allowed it." Tabula said which make the sisters happy.

"Really!?" Rubedo said like a excited girl. "Yes really I think it's about time I acknowledge you three." Tabula stare at his creation eyes filled with happiness. "Oh dear, I really need Touch Me for this matter especially since they have mentality of a child somehow."

Sweat can be seen on Tabula Smaragdina

~Touch Me's Room~

Touch Me is currently looking at his creation Sebas Tien who just arrived at his request. "Sebas…" Touch Me mutter. "Lord Touch Me, I have arrived at your order." Sebas said while Touch Me thought. 'Order? That was just a request, he could of done it anytime.'

"Do you know why I had asked for you my creation." Touch Me said. "I'm sorry but I can't understand the mind of the supreme being such as you." Sebas said respectfully. "I see then… Well, I want to know your condition about yourself." Touch Me ask his creation.

"I am well my creator." Sebas respond to Touch Me. "Are you sure? Do you rest and eat properly?" Touch Me said those words without thinking. 'Wow, I sound like I was with my son…' Touch Me thought.

"Yes I do eat, however It would be rude to not attending to our lord because of rest." Sebas said which shock Touch Me. 'Wait a minute… These guys don't take breaks!? Unacceptable! I couldn't even imagine how stressful it would be.' Touch Me shake his head.

"I see… However I personally believe that you should take breaks, no matter what." Touch Me said which shock Sebas. "But Lord Touch Me..! We should always be at our masters side regardless of our conditions." Sebas said. 'Seriously?! These guys are workaholics!'

"Even then it best if you take breaks… It can make it less stressful for you and everyone else." Sebas look at his creator with awe. "Regardless I will discuss this to my friends." Touch Me said. "Now then... Since you have work to no end for us, I must give a reward for your dedication."

"Are you sure Lord Touch Me?" Sebas ask. "Yes, which is also your choosing by the way." Touch Me responded which shocked Sebas. "Very well then… I hope that you wouldn't mind If I can call you my father…" Sebas said while looking down. 'Father? Wait seriously…'

Touch Me thought about this. 'Does he view me like that? Damn… Wait If I'm going to stay here, should I start over with family? Well technically me and my friends are the parents while the denizen of Nazarick is the children…' Touch Me thought about it while looking at Sebas.

'Why is he shaking? Oh wait he's nervous.' Touch Me has decide to make his decision. "Very well then son. We will do many great thing in this new world." Touch Me said while putting his hand out for Sebas who hold them as he get up.

'Why do I suddenly feel like my friends needs me for parenting?'

 **Author's Note: Oh. My. God. This took the longest to complete somehow I was too busy with school and then I got Pokemon ultra moon and then in Christmas I got a Nintendo switch and all that time I could have use to write has been wasted. But I'm fucking back...**


	11. This and this

Momonga is currently in the treasury intending to meet with his creation under the request his friends made… "Why I am doing this? I really don't want to meet him…" Momonga said with a hint of embarrassment. "Alright! I must face my darkest past! I have to!"

Momonga said determine to face his only reminder of his chunibyou-phase. "Now then what's the password again?" Momonga said realizing that he forgot the password. "Should I ask my friends? No then they come here and see my embarrassment and even then they wouldn't know the password."

Momonga wonders for a bit. "Oh forget it, I should just use the master password that's probably what they use for." Momonga said while preparing himself for his most difficult challenge.

"All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown."

In response, the black door display a series of words from the tabula smaragdina or emerald tablet. "...Tabula Smaragdina… Always a perfectionist." Momonga couldn't help but say it. "He did design 20% of the smaller mechanism in Nazarick…" The lich said while walking.

After a couple of minutes, he's in The Mausoleum. 'Now, where is he?'Momonga thought until he saw his creation which made him open his jaw in horror. "I bid you a fond welcome, My creator, Lord Momonga!" Pandora's Actor said in a cheery tone.

"...You seem quite lively."

"Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? Oh is it because I couldn't meet with the lords that had come back to us? I'm very sorry! I was tending the items until they come in rushing for some reason! I es-"

Pandora's Actor said while putting on an exaggerated look of shock and surprise which made Momonga's nonexistent eyebrows furrow.

[Peroroncino: HAHA! He's so lame!]

[Momonga: Peroroncino!?]

Momonga quickly look behind to see his friends at the doorway, laughing their ass off at his situation.

[Momonga: W-what are you guys doing here!? How long were you assholes listening!?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: When you enter the Mausoleum!]

[Touch Me: Seriously! Why did you think that "cool" haha!]

[Momonga: S-shut up! Look I know that he's lame okay!? But I still think his clothes are cool-]

[Nishikienrai: You still think that cool!? Haha! What about those poses?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Yeah! When did you learn those poses anyway? Haha!]

Before Momonga could do anything, his creation notice his other lords. "Ah! I can't believe that the supreme beings has returned even after I didn't great them!"

[Yamaiko: Still can't believe he didn't notice me when I come in to get my equipment… Oh and it just as funny as I remember.]

[Momonga: ugh… Forget it, I need to pull myself together. As one of the undead, I don't have time to be shaken by such psychological blows.]

Momonga was about say something until Pandora's Actor did a dramatic pose again… "Oh forgive me masters! I co-" Pandora began to his speech while Momonga's jaw is open wide he began to glow green multiple times.

[Bukubukuchagama: You were saying. :) ]

[Momonga: Oh come on! Don't those on this message! Please!]

If you're wondering why we're here is that I have realize that you were staying here since the moment of your creation, because of that I have decided to give you freedom to the throne room only…" Momonga said which made Pandora happy.

"...I am truly grateful for that." Pandora's Actor took a deep bow. "Understood. I should continue to manage the treasury for awhile." Pandora said as Momonga chuckle a bit. "Mm, make me proud-"

[Herohero: Call him son.]

[Momonga: What! Why!?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Oh! We're going to explain that soon, oh and call yourself father to him Momonga.]

[Momonga: Fine.]

-Son." Momonga said while shocking Pandora's Actor. "Ehhhh! I-I hear and obey, My creator."

Momonga give Pandora one of the rings of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Oh, and by away." Momonga grabbed his creation by his shoulders and pulled him aside.

"I have an important question for you. I am your creator and now father, and the one you are loyal to, right?" Momonga said to his creation.

"Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!" Pandora said while saluting.

[Yamaiko: Huh? He's willing to do that?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: That's interesting...]

"I see… then, I have a request for you as a human being… no, a man… no, as your creator… Could you please not salute any more?" Momonga's creation looked at him funny.

"Er, that… how shall I put it, your saluting is pretty weird, so please don't salute any more… As for your uniform, it makes you look very strong, so we'll leave that be… but please, really, don't salute any more." Momonga beg for Pandora to stop who looked at him confidently.

"Wenn es meines Gottes und Vaters Wille!"

[Peroroncino: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Touch Me: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Bukubukuchagama: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Herohero: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Yamaiko: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Nishikienrai: WHAT'S THAT MOTHER FUCKING GERMAN!?]

[Momonga: Dammit! I knew there was something that I add to his character!]

"Is that German? Don't speak like that either. No, you may use it if you please, but just not in front of me. I'm begging you." Momonga turn to see his friends lying down on the floor laughing.

"Y-yes..." Pandora said while being shock for the first time. "Please, I'm begging you. I didn't think my emotion override would trigger over something like this…" Momonga said before walking off. "Just… Keep doing your job… Okay…" Momonga mutter before leaving.

"Yes, My Lord." Pandora's Actor said while looking at his lords teleporting out of the Mausoleum.

~Meeting Room~

Momonga glare silently at his guild members. "pft… Chunibyou-phase Momonga was something to laugh at guys." Peroroncino said while everyone laugh except Momonga. "Not funny." Momonga said bitterly.

"It is to us! I will never forget on how you insist that he look cool." Touch Me responded with a chuckle. "Yeah and I regret it. But first let's start with this: Why did you guys told me to call him son." Momonga said with a stern voice still bitter on his experience.

"Well… You see apparently the NPC always wanted to be acknowledged by their creator as son/daughter." Ulbert explain to Momonga who is shocked. "Seriously!? Great, now it's getting harder for us." Everyone couldn't agree more…

"Uh Touch Me?" Peroroncino said meekly to Touch Me. "What is it?" Touch Me asked. "Can you tell us on how to be parents?" Everyone except Momonga looked at Touch Me. "Seriously…" Touch Me said. "Yes." His fellow players responded weakly.

"Okay, you guys should know that the Npc here are grown ups right? Except Aura and Mare of course." Touch Me told his friends. "What about my daughter, Shalltear? She's actually young."

Bukubukuchagama glare at her brother.

"What do you mean?! My children are more innocent than your kinky shit!" Bukubukuchagama argue with her brother. "Oh really!? That why you want more information about parenting!?" Peroroncino said while pushing his head with Bukubukuchagama's who fought back.

"Well, I have Rubedo who is also innocent so…." Tabula said before being interrupted by the siblings. "Don't interfere!" They said to Tabula who back up. "Oh! I almost forgot something!"

Everyone look at Warrior Takemikazuchi. "What is it?" Momonga asked.

"This." Warrior Takemikazuchi pull a menu to buy items section and went to the gold section. "Wait, you can buy gold!?" Ulbert said in disbelief, Takemikazuchi began buying gold. "NO!" Everyone shout, as thousands of gold coins began appearing in front of Takemikazuchi.

"This must be joke!" Momonga said. "Nope, heck for some reason it uses US dollar equivalent." Everyone just look done at what they're witnessing. "Ugh… At least that would solved my worries about paying the tax system." Momonga mention.

"Wait, we still have to pay for our base?" Bukubukuchagama said in surprise. "As it turns out, yes." Momonga respond. "Oh now that's bullshit." Touch Me said.

"Okay! Maybe we should talk about something else. Like how we give breaks, because for some reasons the NPC are workaholics." Momonga looked at Herohero who said that. "Hold on, does any floor guardians never stopped working?" He asked.

"Nope. These guys work until they died, so that worrying." Yamaiko said while looking through the shop menu. "We should try to remedy that…" Nishikienrai suggested. "And not only that we have to gain information of this world too." Momonga said as everyone agrees with him.

~One week later…~

In the fortress city of E-Rantel. Six individuals can be seen entering the inn which stops the rowdy, energetic atmosphere that it had. "Dark warrior…" One of the customer said in awe at their armor especially the black one and the black hair female.

One of them is wearing full plate silver armor with purple cloth on his shoulder, it wasn't impressive as the black one but regardless it look amazing, the another figure is wearing some type of full leather black armor with brown cloth covering his face.

Which made everyone questions if he blind or something, another weird figure made people confuse of its gender, it has green robe with a unknown emblem on it chest while having a big hood with cover it's head and face.

The last one is the most bizarre one it has jet black armored robes with a odd shape spear in it back, it's has a face mask which look metallic and plain it seem with only two holes where it's eyes supposed to be, no one can see his legs which is covered by his robe which has potions.

And one of them just throw someone for trying to take the female as "payment" for his suppose "hurt" feet, which cause a slight commotion...

"See what you've done!" The red hair woman scream at Momonga. "What have I done?" He asked. "Hah!? Don't you even know what you did?" The woman pointed at the shattered table.  
"You threw that guy over and broke my potion, my precious potion!"

And?"

"And!? You—!"

Her gaze sharpened further, and her tone became low and dangerous. "Pay me back for my potion." She said. "...It's just a potion…" Momonga argue.

"...I starved and scrimped and saved to buy that potion today! And now you broke it! I've always believed that I could get through a dangerous adventure as long as I had a potion, but now you've shattered my hopes and dreams! And you've still got an attitude like that? Ahhhh, it makes me so mad!" The woman drew closer to Ainz.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Wait really? In Yggdrasil we buy potions with no problem how terrible these people can be!]

[Yamaiko: I know right? We got potions quite a lot in Yggdrasil and minor ones especially.]

[Touch Me: Which made a questions… How much does it cost?]

[Momonga: Dammit I was hoping to avoid this… Tabula prepare a minor healing potion in case she doesn't shut up.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Fine… I hope this doesn't catch attention...]

"Hey! Are you even listening?" The red hair woman said to Momonga. "...How about asking that man to pay you back? If he hadn't stuck his short leg out, this tragedy would not have taken place. Am I wrong?" Tabula pointed at the man.

"You're right about that however…" She looked at the people. "Forget it, I don't care who pays me back as long as it's a potion or its equivalent in cash… although, that potion was worth one gold and ten silvers." The men turn their heads down.

"As I thought, these drunkards wouldn't have that sort of money. Well, seeing as you're dressed in such a flashy suit of armor, surely you must have a healing potion, right?"

[Touch Me: No wonder, So that was why this woman was asking us to pay up.]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah… but seriously? How cheap are those potion makers.]

[Yamaiko: Let's talk about this in our rooms.]

"It's not like I don't... although, that was a recovery potion, am I correct?"

"Indeed. I saved up for every little—"

"—All right, I get it, that's enough. We pay you back with another potion, and we'll be even." Tabula gave the woman the potion who look at it suspiciously until she grab it. "There… Now if you excuse us. We be at the rooms…"

Momonga said while he and his friends head to their rooms while also getting their copper coins.

~The inn's room~

"I can't believe he would dare let you stay in a place like this, My lords." Naberal said "Don't say that, Nabe. Our aim is to become adventurers, and then increase our fame to the point where everyone knows of us. Until then, it won't hurt to experience the life of a newbie."

[Momonga: Still… the life of an adventurer is pretty banal.]

[Touch Me: I know… I expected better than what we seen.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: And why does the potion cost so much? And from the information we gather from those scripture people have to pay to get heal at churches.]

[Yamaiko: That is wrong if you ask me.]

[Nishikienrai: And I would not rather meet the human fanatics...]

[Momonga: Good thing Warrior Takemikazuchi made those coins for us in case we need them.]

[Touch Me: I wonder why they choose adamantite.]

[Momonga: We should deal with names right now…]

"Narberal, just to be safe, call me Momon while we are in this town." Momonga said to Naberal. "Yes Lord Momon." Momonga just look at her.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Lame...]

[Momonga: How's that lame?!]

[Touch Me: You just took out the ga out of your name.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Said the guy who name himself 'Touch Me'.]

[Touch Me: Ulbert!? What are you doing in this message!?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: I just got here by accident.]

[Yamaiko: Ah shit we didn't turn on the restrictions.]

[Nishikienrai: Wait there's restrictions?]

[Momonga: What you didn't know? We had that since the beginning of Yggdrasil.]

[Nishikienrai: What the fuck! How did I miss that!?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I for one didn't know that neither! How the fuck did we miss that!]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Anyone barely use it apparently… I didn't even know the restrictions until the shutdown.]

"Naberal, In this town you will call me Hermes…" Tabula said to the maid. "Yes, Lord Hermes." She said obediently.

"As for me you should call me Abouna…" Yamaiko said with confidence. "Absolutely, Lady Abouna." Yamaiko just sigh at her royalty.

"Like everyone I should be called Rikon…" Everyone except Naberal look at Touch Me with worry knowing the meaning of that word.

"Daughter, It's better if I have a another name for this persona. So you call me Nagato." Nishikienrai said to his daughter. "Yes Lord Nagato…"

[Momonga: Why does she have to make this difficult for us!?]

[Touch Me: We're gonna have to tell her not to call us lords in this town.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I knew we should have gone by ourselves...]

[Yamaiko: Don't be hard on her Tabula.]

[Nishikienrai: She just want to help us… Even if it's difficult.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Wow, these burger are delicious~]

[Touch Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm going to have to ban you on this message!]

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late I was to busy in this month, I have decided to put plans for my stories such as putting Disruption Of Remnant on hiatus until I post four more stories of this story. I also created a forum where everyone can make their own World class items for everyone that might need an idea or something, And everyone could use them on permission of the creator, so I hope you guys enjoyed it and, what will you think about my forum? I still new to fanfiction so give me tips if you want.**


	12. Quest!

After convincing Touch Me from not kicking Ulbert out of the message and telling Naberal not say their adventures names with lord in it, they head to the guild headquarters to find any quest they could partake…

If it wasn't for Yamaiko discovery the buying menu they wouldn't have been unable to read the parchment. "Do you have a copper plate mission? The most difficult one I mean." The counter girl look confused at Momonga or Momon. "The most difficult one?" She asked.

[Touch Me: Why can't we pick like iron plate mission again?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Because they wouldn't let us take higher plate mission as they don't want to send people to their deaths...]

[Yamaiko: We're going to have to work our way up until then.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Well that's boring...]

[Nishikienrai: Warrior Takemikazuchi!? What are you doing!?]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: I just here because I was bored...]

[Momonga: Everyone please be silent...]

Momonga said in message as he finished with the counter lady who come with the parchment. "Are you sure about this? Last time someone had taken this they got crippled and lost a friend…" Momonga looked at the counter lady.

"Don't worry, three of my team knows third tier magic." He said pointing a finger at Tabula, Yamaiko and Naberal. Much to the shock of everyone in this place. "I, personally, am a warrior of comparable strength to them. I am very sure that a job like that would be a trivial task for me."

"My companion Rikon is a knight who has great defense while our assassin Nagato is the best at killing unsuspecting foe…" Momonga said which cause many adventurers to look at them with awe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is that the only hard quest?" Tabula asked the counter lady. "Yes actually there are more." Counter lady said as she went to pick some paper.

[Nishikienrai: Finally…]

[Momonga: That took far longer than expected but at least we got some quest to take...]

[Yamaiko: I wonder type of quest it is...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: At least we can finally-]

"How about helping us with our work, then?"

"What?"

[Touch Me: You just had to jinx it Tabula!]

[Momonga: Dammit! After all that effort!]

"The job in question… it's a worthwhile assignment… right?" Tabula asked. "Mm — well, I feel it's worthwhile."

[Touch Me: He looks confident as a warrior...]

[Peroroncino: Are any little girl adventures or?]

[Yamaiko: Get the fuck outta here Peroroncino!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Can you guys stop entering our message!?]

[Touch Me: Okay we need to deal with this Momonga...]

[Momonga: We deal with this later! Look maybe we should listen their offer and maybe build connections.]

[Nishikienrai: That is something Punitto Moe would do...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I wonder what he's doing...]

"Worthwhile jobs are exactly what I seek. Then, let us work together. However, I would like to ask what sort of job it is."

~20 Minutes later~

After the man asked the receptionist to prepare a room for Momonga and his current team are currently standing next to a meeting table. "Please have a seat." He said which Momonga did what he told alongside his friends.

"Before we begin discussing the job, let us introduce ourselves."

The speaker was the man who looked like a warrior.

He had the typical blond hair and blue eyes of the Kingdom, and while there were no other distinguishing features on him, he looked quite handsome.

"I'm the leader of the "Swords of Darkness," Peter Mauk. That fellow over there is the eyes and ears of our team, the ranger Lukrut Volve." A leather-armored blond man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next is our magic caster and the brains of our group, Ninya, The Spellcaster." He pointed at his mage "Pleased to meet you." He said."...But Peter, can you not use that embarrassing nickname?"

"Eh? But it's a good one."

"You have a nickname?" Momonga asked, with no idea what was going on. Lukrut explained: "He's a talent holder, and a genius magic caster."

[Yamaiko: Did the sunlight guys told us about that?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Yes actually… Too bad that Nigun died... He have more to say...]

"It's nothing much, it's just that I happened to have a talent pertaining to that field…"

"Oh…"

[Tabula Smaragdina: Ah yes I forget mention that it is interesting… Including the martial arts something we can't have apparently.]

[Yamaiko: That is pretty interesting...]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah too bad it's random and it would be pretty shitty if that person talent was magic but he doesn't know a thing about it...]

"...I'm really lucky that I was born with this ability, because it allowed me to take a step closer to my dream. Without this power, I would have ended my days as a lowly peasant."

[Touch Me: I wonder if the farmers are given proper protection...]

"Well, no matter what, you're still a famous talent-holder in this city."

"Still, there's people more famous than me."

"The leader of Blue Rose?"

"That person's famous too, but I was talking about someone within this city."

"You mean, Bareare-shi!?" shouted the last person, who had not yet been introduced yet. Momonga was curious about the name and asked:

"...And what sort of talent does that person have?"

A look of surprise came over all four of them. It would seem this was common knowledge.

[Tabula Smaragdina: You didn't think this through Momonga.]

[Momonga: Fuck...]

"I see, the reason why we don't know you at all despite that stylish full plate and your beautiful companion is because you're not from around here, am I right?" Momonga nodded at this heaven-sent mercy of a question.

Indeed, that is correct. The truth is, we only arrived here yesterday."

[Yamaiko: Damn that was luck...]

"Oh, so you wouldn't know, then? He's a famous person in this town, but he's probably not that famous that distant cities would know about him, huh?"

"Yes, I've never heard of him before. If you don't mind, could you tell me about him?"

"His name is Nfirea Bareare, the grandson of a famous herbalist. His talent allows him to use any magic item. Not only can he use scrolls of a different spellcasting system from himself, he can even use items made by the non-human races. Even items restricted to those of royal blood shouldn't be a problem either."

"..Oh."

[Tabula Smaragdina: Well then… This is something we should put our attention to...]

[Touch Me: I know right? He could probably use world champion armor with no problem.]

"I think that person is dangerous." Naberal said

"...I know. Coming to this city was the right decision."

"Momon, is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, don't worry. Speaking of which, could you tell me about your last friend?"

"Yes. He's a druid — Dyne Woodwonder. He uses healing spells and magic that controls nature, and he's well versed in herbal lore. Let him know if there's anything wrong with your body; he has medicine that's good for stomach pains."

"Pleased to meet you!" came the greeting from the burly, barbaric-looking man with a full, bushy beard. However, he seemed younger than how Momonga appeared.

There was a very faint smell of grass from him, which came from the cloth pouch tied to his waist.

"Then, it's time for us to introduce ourselves. She is Nabe and this is her father Nagato, I am Momon. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Rikon and these two are our support Abouna and Hermes.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Wonderful, I hope we'll get along. Then, Momon, just address me by my first name. Right, while it feels a little wrong to get to business so abruptly, we should probably start discussing the job. As for that, the truth is what we're asking you for doesn't really qualify as work."

"That means…"

Upon hearing Momonga confusion, Peter extended his hand to halt him, with the intention of delaying the question for a later date.

"This job is to hunt the monsters that appear around the town."

"Clearing out monsters, huh…?"

[Nishikienrai: Would this count as work or some special reason?]

[Momonga: I going to have to asked carefully.]

"What sorts of monsters will we be exterminating?"

"Ah, we're not exterminating monsters. After hunting monsters, the city council will pay us a reward based on their strength. What do they call it where you come from, Momon?"

[Touch Me: So that was it.]

[Momonga: I understand, in Yggdrasil it was like killing spawned monsters for their items]

"This is something we have to do to make a living," said the druid — Dyne Woodwonder — in his deep baritone.

Following that, Lukrut spoke up as well.

"For us, it's making a living, but what we do also reduces the danger to the surrounding people. The traders can come and go in peace and the country can collect its taxes. All in all, it's a way to earn money without anyone losing out."

"Nowadays, most countries with guilds do this, but five years ago, this sort of thing was nonexistent. It's quite surprising."

Everyone in the team nodded as Ninya spoke. They began chatting amongst themselves, leaving no openings for Momonga or his friends to cut in. Still, it would be odd to know absolutely nothing about this country, so they decided to shut up and listen to what they said.

"It's all thanks to the Golden Princess, long may she live."

"She proposed a policy through that would waive taxes on adventurers, although it never got passed."

"Oh, to think she paid so much attention to adventurers."

"Indeed. Some rulers would treat armed organizations who were not loyal to the country as enemies. Even the Empire isn't so generous."

"That princess sure is brilliant, coming out with all these great proposals… although almost all of them were shot down."

"I want to marry a beautiful girl like that~"

"Then, shouldn't you work on getting ennobled?"

"Ah—no way, no way, I couldn't live a stifled life like that."

"I think being a noble's not bad. After all, the Kingdom pretty much allows a noble to trample the peasants and do as they please."

[Nishikienrai: I think Ulbert would like this guy...]

[Touch Me: I would like to teach those "Nobles" a lesson...]

There was a strong undercurrent of mockery hidden beneath Ninya's words. Momonga furrowed his nonexistent brows within his helmet, but Narberal remained still, a nonchalant look on her face. Lukrut replied in a jovial tone:

"Uwah~ that tongue of yours is still so vicious. You really hate nobles, don't you?"

"I know that some nobles are honorable, but my big sister was taken away by that pig. I can't not hate nobles."

"...We're getting sidetracked here! We shouldn't be talking about this sort of thing in front of our comrades, Momon and his companions."

After Dyne tried to get everyone back on track, Peter coughed in an incredibly fake manner before continuing:

"And so, we'll be searching for monsters in the nearby region. We're close to a developed region, so the monsters shouldn't be too strong. Does that displease you, Momon?"

Peter spread a piece of parchment on the table. It looked to be a map of the surrounding region. The map showed villages, forests, rivers, and so on.

"Basically, we'll be heading south and looking around this area."

His finger moved from the center of the parchment to the vicinity of the southern forest.

"We'll be hunting monsters in the forest bordering the Slane Theocracy. The only creatures who can hit the back line are Goblins with magic items that grant flight."

"However, we won't get much for killing such weak monsters.

[Touch Me: Their confident attitude would be a problem.]

[Momonga: I know that goblins can be formidable in Yggdrasil, but here they're that weak?]

"...What if a powerful Goblin shows up?"

"While it's true that powerful Goblins exist, they won't show up in the forest we're heading towards, because these Goblins are usually tribal leaders. They won't mobilize their entire tribes just for us."

"The Goblins know about humanity's area of influence, so they're fully aware of the retaliation that'll be headed that way if they launch a large-scale attack. It's especially true when it comes to the stronger Goblins, since they tend to be the higher-ranked and more intelligent members of their species."

"Plus, Nabe can use third tier magic. So it should be fine even if we encounter high level Goblins, right?"

"I see. However, I'd like to remind you that there are Goblins who can use third tier magic. Just for my reference, could you tell me about the monsters we might encounter?"

The Swords of Darkness turned in unison to look at Ninya. Picking up on their thoughts, Ninya began explaining with a teacherly look on his face.

"We're likely to encounter Goblins and the wolves they raise. As for other monsters, there haven't been any strong ones sighted around this area. The most dangerous monsters we might encounter on the plains are probably ogres."

"We won't be entering the forest?"

"Yes, because the forest is very dangerous. We can still deal with things like Jumping Leeches and Giant Beetles, but the Hanging Spiders which spit webs at you from the trees and the Forest Worms which maul you from the ground with their huge jaws are harder to handle."

[Tabula Smaragdina:No wonder.]

[Momonga: I agree to that...]

Momonga nodded in acknowledgement. So their aim was to hunt the monsters from the forest which made their way onto the plains.

"That's how it is, Momon. How about it? Want to lend us a hand?"

"...Mm. Then, we'll be in your care… although before that, could you tell me about the pay for this?"

"Ah, yes, that's right, the payment is very important. Basically, since Momon's team and our team are working together, the plan is to split it evenly."

"Going by the numbers in our teams, it seems awfully generous."

"However, when the monsters appear, I hope you and your team will take half of them as well. We can only use spells of up to the second tier. So when we factor your abilities in, that division of the money seems quite logical."

[Yamaiko: I wonder if there are many.]

Momonga pretended to think for a while before nodding his head in agreement.

"I have no problems with that arrangement. Then, let us fight shoulder to shoulder. Also, since we're working together, I guess I should let everyone see our true faces " Momonga and his friends remove their helmet/mask much to the surprise of the sword of darkness.

After some questions regarding their origin on their 'land' and some comments on Naberal…

[Nishikienrai: I'm not going to let him...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Peroroncino would probably like him...]

They walk downstairs intending to take the quest until some boy appear and asked for the Momonga's team which cause Naberal to battle position until Nishikienrai karate chop her.

[Touch Me: We should of got someone who doesn't hate humans!]

[Nishikienrai: Hey come on now, don't be like that!]

[Momonga: He has a good point Nishikienrai...]

[Nishikienrai: Well I'm just taking care of my daughter!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I wonder what people react if they see us with our… children.]

"And who is this person who has asked for me by name?"

[Momonga: Of course I know who this is! We just talked about him...]

"That would be Nfirea Bareare."

I just heard that name — as Momonga thought this, the boy approached him.

"Pleased to meet you. I was the one who put out that job."

The boy nodded slightly, and Momonga returned the gesture.

"Actually, this request—"

Before the boy could finish speaking, Touch Me raised his hand to interrupt:

"Our deepest apologies, but I've already made an agreement with someone else for a job, so I cannot accept your request right away."

The air in the room seemed to shudder as he said this. The reaction of the Swords of Darkness was more intense than Momonga's own:

"Momon! He asked for you by name!"

[Tabula Smaragdina: I wonder if this is something to be surprised at.]

[Momonga: Let me take care of this.]

"That may be so, but should I not carry out the job I've been requested to do earlier?"

Momonga's decision seemed to have been the right one. Some of the adventurers around him were nodding in approval.

"However… our job is hardly a request. If we don't meet any monsters, there won't be any pay to speak of…"

Peter's words to Momonga trailed off, and he sounded reluctant to speak them.

[Yamaiko: This is a far cry from the others quest right?]

With that conclusion in mind, Momonga gently said:

"...Then how about this, Peter? Bareare has not told me about the job's details, payment, timeframe, and such. I will hear him out and make my decision then."

"I'm alright with that, of course. Though I'd like to finish it quickly, it can wait a day or two."

"Then, please allow my friends from Swords of Darkness to be present during the job briefing… no, I should say, if the negotiations fall through, I would like the privilege of carrying out my previous task first."

"Eh? Momon, is it alright for us to come with you?"

"Of course. I hope you will be party to the discussion and provide your opinions."

After the Swords of Darkness gave their approval, Momonga and company returned to the room from just now.

He felt very busy.

~The Great Tomb of Nazarick~

"I am very jealous right now..." Warrior Takemikazuchi said bitterly. "Oh please you're not the only one jealous." Peroroncino mention. "Well we have to wait for us to shine…" Bukubukuchagama argue. "At least I'm taking some needed rest." Ulbert looked at him.

"Seriously? How many times did you to wake up to damn early last time we met?" He asked. "Too much sadly…" Herohero answers. Everyone look at the now opened door which reveals the homunculus maids carrying foods.

'Oh well at least we can eat delicious food except Momonga… Poor guy... '

 **Author's Note: Okay I was able to make it to 3,000 words... I was not as busy as before so I was able to finish this in time so three chapters left until I do the same with my other stories, by a way should I change the rating for both of my overlord stories to T? Like I put M because of potencial gory scene but I'm not planning anything involving sex however it will be implied... Anyway if you guys found my forum I talked about last chapter, what do you think? I appreciated some advice or suggestion at my forum.**


	13. Poor goblins

After some talking, Momonga and his friends found a compromise and told Swords of Darkness they can do their quest at while accompany Nfirea at the same time… They are currently taking a route in order to do the other job, the adventures were at peace of mind.

Probably because Momonga and his friends had Naberal, or Nabe use third tier magic to prove their capabilities…

Visibility was good, so everyone was not too tense. However, Peter's voice contained its first hint of severity as he spoke:

"Momon, this stretch is a dangerous area. Although we should be able to handle any monsters that appear, please be careful all the same."

"Understood." Momonga said

[Momonga: Normally I would know what type of enemies would appear in game, but this is different!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Very troublesome indeed... ]

[Touch Me: No matter, we should be prepared if anything show up.]

[Yamaiko: I'm ready to... heal someone?]

[Nishikienrai: Really? Fine I'm just going to use my skills to detect enemies...]

[Yamaiko: Hey! I know about fun!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Just barely… You need lesson from Bukubukuchagama.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Yeah. Like he said.]

[Momonga: Not again…]

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Things won't be too troublesome as long as we don't get ambushed. And nothing will escape my eyes and ears when I'm in charge. I'm great, aren't I, Nabe" Lukrut said to Naberal.

"Father, may I have permission to pulverize this… inferior life form?" Naberal sneered.

"Ah, Nabe graced me with her cold words!" Lukrut said.

[Nishikienrai: I would more likely let her but he's important for now...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Are you being overly protective..?]

[Touch Me: Understandable I would never leave my son to those type of people.]

[Momonga: She's going to expose us.]

[Yamaiko: Her choice of words is giving them an idea, if they even understand differently!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: How did they not piece things together is a mystery, I would have figure it out by now…]

"It'll be fine. In truth, the region from here to Carne Village is the territory of the 'Wise King of the Forest.' Therefore, we shouldn't meet any monsters unless our luck is very bad." Nfirea interrupted from the side.

"The Wise King of the Forest?" Momonga said silently.

[Touch Me: If I recall the villagers said that it can use magic, has a snake tail and it's powerful.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: If the name suggests, it could be a nue due to it tail.]

[Yamaiko: If that even on Yggdrasil?]

[Nishikienrai: It was in Yggdrasil, it just incredibly rare for some reason...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I bet my best potion if the monster is a Nue.]

[Yamaiko: You wanna try? I bet my ring if it's not a Nue.]

[Momonga: W-what!? You're willing to do that!?]

Just as they thought of YGGDRASIL's Nue, Lukrut called out to Narberal again in a flighty tone:

"Well then, if we complete this mission perfectly, I wonder if my lovely Nabe-chan's affection towards me will go up a little more?"

Naberal click her tongue in disgust…

"It's okay guys, you don't have to be so alert. After all, nothing escapes my eyes and ears. Even Nabe trusts me, look how relaxed she is."

"It's not because of you. It's because we have Momon."

Narberal frowned. Sensing that something drastic might happen, Momonga put his hand on Narberal's shoulder and her face immediately softened.

Seeing their interaction, Lukrut tossed out a question:

"Huh, so it looks like you and Momon really are lovers?"

"His, his lover! What are you saying!? That should be Albedo!"

"You!" Momonga shouted despite himself. "What are you saying, Nabe!?"

[Tabula Smaragdina: Told you..!]

[Nishikienrai: Dammit Naberal!]

"Ah!" Narberal's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Momonga coughed, and then coldly said:

"...Lukrut, could you not make baseless speculations?"

"...Ah — sorry about that. It was just a joke. But ah — does that mean you have a significant other already, Momon?"

[Momonga: It's seems that picking Naberal was a poor choice...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: We should have gotten Lupusregina Beta… At least she social and more tolerant to humans.]

[Nishikienrai: We just have to be good bosses and forgive her.]

[Touch Me: Let's pat her back, just to let her know.]

Nishikienrai pat his daughter's back to put her at ease…

"Lukrut, don't talk nonsense and stay alert." Peter scold his teammate.

"Got it." He said.

"Momon, I'm very sorry for my colleague's rudeness. We know that prying into other people's private lives is taboo." Peter apologize.

"No, no. I'm willing to let it be water under the bridge as long as you can be more careful in the future." Momonga said while looking at Naberal.

"That idiot…! I'll scold him after this. I pray you will pay no heed to what he just said." Peter said angrily.

"Well, about that… Hm. I'll leave that task to you, then. Since Lukrut's on lookout duty, we can leave that to him, and I'll talk a bit about myself." Touch Me respond to Peter.

"It's fine, it's fine. We'll make him work hard for the trouble he's caused you." Peter said while looking at Lukrut.

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's time to make my move!]

"I have some things to ask you about magic." Tabula asked Ninya who look confuse.

"Huh, I thought you're a magic caster." Ninya said. "Yes and no, I practice alchemy more than magic, I just use poison vials and some offensive magic, and a weapon." Tabula inform Ninya

Ninya is surprised. "W-what..! You learn all that?! It took me years to become a magic caster! It's impossible for one to learn anything other than magic without serious dedication." He said in shocked.

"Let's say I have a lot of time than anybody." Tabula lied.

"People who have been charmed or dominated by magic might reveal the information they carry. Is there a magical countermeasure that causes people to die after being questioned several times?" Tabula ask Ninya.

"I've never heard of a spell like that."

Tabual turned, and his helmet faced Nfirea.

"Me neither. There are ways to modify a spell so it activates at a certain time, but I don't think they're as elaborate as what you describe."

"...I see." Tabula muttered

[Tabula Smaragdina: That's disappointing...]

[Yamaiko: With Nigun and that other guy gone, we lost valuable information.]

[Touch Me: No point crying over that, we're going to figure that out later.]

"That said, I only know a little bit about magic. Perhaps countries which trained magic casters on a national level could create spells like that. The Slane Theocracy has academies for clerics — divine magic casters — while the Empire has institutes which produce their arcaners, sorcerers, wizards, and other arcane magic casters. Then there's places like the Agrand Republic, which uses something like the spells born of the wisdom of the dragons." Nfirea mentions.

"I see. In other words, spells like that could be created with the assistance of an entire country." Momonga said.

[Tabula Smaragdina: From what we've gather from that country, It ruled by those called Dragon lord.]

[Momonga: We should avoid them for now… Dragon race in Yggdrasil were very powerful on Yggdrasil.]

[Touch Me: What? I thought the kitsune race were the more powerful ones.]

[Momonga: No the Dragon race are the strongest ones.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: I going to have to agree with Touch Me in this one. The kitsune race were the most bull ones.]

[Touch Me: See. Even Ulbert out of all people agree with me. Especially when it comes down to bullshit.]

[Yamaiko: Are they the ones with the most tail armor when fully max on nine tailed racial class?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: The dragons were strong indeed. But kitsune beat them through versatility. Oh and bullshit.]

[Momonga: How is that strong? The dragons has the more powerful racial class.]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah, but they had more weakness than kitsune and the kitsune had good set of racial class.]

[Peroroncino: And not only that, they look great as women~]

[Bukubukuchagama: What he's saying! The kitsune race can change to object and humans without needing the shapeshifter job class to do it, something a dragon is unable to do!]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Wait... Are you guys paying attention to your surrounding?]

[Momonga: Ah shit!]

[Nishikienrai: Don't worry! We hadn't encounter anything! Except-]

"Movement," Lukrut suddenly said, in a voice which held a hint of tension.

[Nishikienrai: - now. At least that flirty asshole got serious.]

[Ulbert Alain Alain: I'm... just going to leave it to you guys...]

[Touch Me: Seriously. We should make this private...]

"Where?"

"There. Over there," Lukrut said in response to Peter's question. He pointed at a corner of the forest, but nobody could see anything through the clutter of the forest. Even so, none of them doubted him.

As the sword of darkness discuss on their next action, the enemies reveal themselves. Thirty goblins and twelve ogre.

"W-what!? There are a lot more monster than it supposed to have!" Ninya said in shock.

"...There's quite a number of them. Looks like we can't avoid a fight." Dyne mention

"Mm, that's right. Goblins and Ogres are the kind who'll attack once they outnumber their opponents. Or rather, I should say that intelligent beings would probably not judge their opponents' strength simply by their numbers." Peter look at Momonga.

"Then, Momon."

"Oh, is something the matter?" Momonga ask.

"Earlier, we agreed to divide them in half, but how shall we assign them now?" Peter said as he pull his sword.

"Can't we split into two teams and dispatch the enemy as they come to us?" Rikon asked.

"It would be troublesome if they all went to one side. Nabe, can you use [Fireball] to eliminate all the Goblins in one go?" Peter look at Naberal.

"I cannot use [Fireball]. The strongest spell I can use is [Lightning]." Naberal lied.

[Tabula Smaragdina: What? He not going to believe that.]

"[Lightning] is a spell that pierces in a straight line, right?"

"Then, what if we got the enemies to form up into a line, and then take them all out in one shot from the side?"

[Tabula Smaragdina: Ugh… Just forget it...]

"In that case, we'd need a defensive line that can take the enemy's charge…"

"Let us handle that. Can I trust you gentlemen with protecting Nfirea on the wagon?"

"Momon…"

Sword of darkness quickly understood at Momonga, knowing well that him and his companions.

"Understood. However, we can't just watch the enemy attack, so we'll support you from the side as much as possible." Peter said determined.

"Do you need any support magic?"Ninya asked Momonga.

"Ah, not for us. Friends from Swords of Darkness, please focus on supporting your comrades." Yamaiko said.

"Please permit us to refuse. If we begin the engagement so close to the forest, there's a chance the enemy might slip past." Peter said to Yamaiko.

"If that's the case, shall we do the usual and lure them out first?" Nishikienrai suggested.

"An excellent idea! Momon and Rikon will block the enemy's charge, but how will we deal with any fish which slip the net?"

"I'll hold down the Ogres with the martial art [Fortrese]. Dyne, you'll handle the Goblins. Ninya will cast a defensive spell on me, and while it may not be necessary, you should also watch out for Nabe's safety and use attack spells whenever possible. Lukrut, go take care of the Goblins, and if any Ogres make it past the defensive line, you'll have to block them too. If that happens, change your priority to wiping out the Goblins, Ninya." Peter strategize with his friends.

[Nishikienrai: Now that some good strategy!]

[Momonga: Punitto Moe would get along well with him...]

"Momon, do you need any assistance other than magic?"

"No, there's no need. The two of us will be enough."

"That's… pretty confident."

Nishikienrai immediately know a incoming enemy and throw a ninja star at a hidden goblin next to the wagon. Much to the shock of Sword of darkness. "Dammit… Either I'm losing my touch or they gotten smarter…" Lukrut said in shame.

"Look closely…" Nishikienrai said to sword of darkness, as they look just to see even more goblin and ogre.

"Twenty more goblin and ten ogre, let me handle them." Nishikienrai began to walk toward the monster.

"Wait! Your going to deal with them yourself!?" Peter said in surprise.

"Abouna, Hermes support Nagato…" Momonga said as Yamaiko and Tabula went to Nishikienrai.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Good one Nishikienrai.]

[Nishikienrai: What can I say? I already knew they are more.]

[Momonga: You think I would let you go without supervision? Because I'm not, It's too dangerous…]

[Yamaiko: Don't worry Momonga we can take care.]

[Touch Me: You don't have to be paranoid all the time Momonga.]

" ** _...These goblin are nothing..._** " Touch Me said in dark tone.

"Y-yes. Your correct." Momonga said nervously.

Lukrut shoot his arrow and intentionally missed in order to mock the goblins to get closer. Momonga prepared his greatsword while Touch Me pull his black sword and his hidden shield.

"Wait when did he get that shield!?" Peter said in surprise.

Touch Me cut five goblins in half with a simple swing while Momonga cut a ogre in a similar fashion, an ogre attempt to use his club to hit Touch Me who simply slam his shield to the club… Which tore apart ogre's club and face.

As the body of the ogre fall shocking his comrades at the strength of Touch Me and Momonga. And that include Sword of darkness and Nfirea. "Such strength! They easily tear those monster apart!" Dyne said as he look behind. "Look!" He yelled.

His comrade and Nfirea look behind to see what happened. They saw slaughter…

They saw Hermes use some type of black halberd, and impale a ogre and throwing the monster to the goblins, crushing them. Abouna had punch a goblin in the stomach and all of it's organ are on the ground. Nagato began to slice and dice the goblin and ogre killing them quick...

Peter can only said these words:

"...Absolutely incredible. This is beyond mithril or orichalcum… no, could they be adamantite?"

"What's wrong? Not coming?" Momonga says which bring the human adventures and Nfirea to reality. Only to see all the monsters dead with the side where Momonga and Touch Me are being somewhat scorched presumably by Naberal's [Lightning].

"Are you guys a monster…?" Peter asked.

"The real question is… What counts as a monster?" Touch Me said playfully.

After that group began check any injuries, much to the astonishment of Sword of darkness however Momonga and his companions weren't hurt at all. After that Ninya began to cut hears.

[Nishikienrai: What is he doing?]

[Momonga: Oh he just cutting hears to turn in for reward.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's a little crude if you ask me.]

Yamaiko just look at the process.

"What's wrong?"

After hearing Ninya's question, Yamaiko lifted her head and replied:

"Ah, I was just thinking… do these monsters drop items, in particular, crystals or the like?"

"...Crystals? I've never heard of Ogres carrying anything like crystals." He said.

"I see. I was just wondering if they carried treasure." Tabula said.

"Indeed. I'd be jumping for joy if Ogres had treasure too," Ninya replied as he removed the Ogres' ears with practiced movements." Ninya joke.

"Still… you guys are amazing, I knew you guys are fighters who are proud of their abilities, but I didn't think you'd be that amazing." He said

As they heard Ninya's words, the other three adventurers, who had finished with their healing magic, told Momonga:

"That was great! I'm in awe of you, as a fellow warrior. How did you train up your arms like that?"

"I thought you were quite wealthy from the way you were accompanied by Nabe, but what kind of swords are those? I've never seen such valuable-looking swords before."

"I know now that what you said at the guild was not a bluff. Truly, you people are on par with the Kingdom's mightiest warrior."

Narberal held her nose high as she watched from the side. However, Momonga was frantically waving his hands about:

"Oh, there's no need to say that, it was nothing much." Momonga said.

"Nothing much…"

Peter and friends smiled bitterly.

"...After that battle, I finally understand what they mean by 'always someone better.'"

"I'm sure you'll all be able to surpass us with ease." Momonga reply

Momonga's reply made the smiles of the Swords of Darkness' faces even more bitter.

[Yamaiko: We just broke their pride...]

[Nishikienrai: Oops.]

~Great Tomb of Nazarick~

"What type of sheep did you got there, son." Ulbert Alain Odle said to Demiurge. "Well then, these type of sheep are from the holy kingdom, the ones that you requested had very splendid skin to make fine scrolls. Lord Father." Demiurge said with a disturbing smile.

"Oh yes son… And these sheep that are currently at farm are... Let's say despicable on my standard…" Demiurge's smile could not get any bigger especially pleasing his father…

 **Author's note: I'm surprise that I finish this quick. Anyway still looking for a proofreader and not only that I need a vote, a vote that decide the rating of this story... Should it be T or M, please drop in a vote or suggestion I can't decide myself... Oh well I hope you guys like this...**


	14. The Luck

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

After dealing with the goblins, The adventures and the players had set up camp for the night. Sword of darkness had prepared food for whole group.

Right now Momonga is regretting for picking an undead avatar.

[Momonga: Well I can't eat this I don't even have a stomach dammit.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Quite sad actually, sure you don't need sleep, water and food but that means you can't experience them.]

[Touch Me: I find it odd though Didn't you actually eat as your character at one point in Yggdrasil?]

[Momonga: The only thing I drink as my character is that damn quest involving that corrupted divine water. Oh and Gaia's Fruit.]

[Yamaiko: Uh dammit those were annoying to complete.]

[Nishikienrai: Don't they increase your strength?]

[Momonga: Yes, but the fruit can grant you a level up while the water improves my negative attack.]

"Ah~ is there something you're scared of eating?" Lukrut asked as he noted that Momonga had not touched his food.

"No, it's just a personal matter." Momonga said almost truthfully

"Is that so? Then you don't need to force yourself, right? Although, we're eating now, so could you take off your helmet?" Lukrut said.

"...It's a religious reason. I can't eat with more than four people on a day when I take life." Momonga lied.

"Oh that's an unusual faith you follow, Momon. Still, the world is large, and religions like that aren't particularly strange."

The doubt in their eyes faded away once they learned that it had something to do with religion

"If you're wondering, no we don't follow that religion " Yamaiko said as she eats.

[Yamaiko: While this doesn't taste as great than Nazarick's food, It still better than the food we have to eat at earth ]

[Tabula Smaragdina: That is an accurate viewpoint.]

[Momonga: Didn't you guys notice that religion is a complicated matter.]

[Touch Me: From the looks of it.]

"I recall your team name is Swords of Darkness, but I don't see a black blade among you?" Momonga questioned.

"Ah, so it's that kind of question."

Lukrut smiled bitterly, as though someone had brought up an embarrassing memory. Ninya's face flushed bright red, a distinctly different color from the fire's glow.

"They're the swords of Ninya's dreams."

"Come on, that's enough, I was just being childish." He said.

"That's nothing to feel bad about! It's important to have a great dream!" Dyne joked as he smiled.

"Give me a break Dyne, I'm serious."

[Nishikienrai: Dammit! We barely even know those guys."

"What are they?" Naberal asked.

[Nishikienrai: That's my girl!]

"Nabe, you didn't know? Well, it's not as though it's unforgivable. He was one of the Thirteen Heroes, but because people thought he had demonic ancestry, he ended up being more of an anti-hero instead. Therefore, his origins were covered up in the saga of the Thirteen Heroes though I've heard that he was a very powerful person."

"The Swords of Darkness belonged to the man known as 'Black Knight.' It was one of the four swords he possessed. There was the demonic blade Kilineyram, which could emit dark energy, the blade of rot, Crocdabal, which inflicted wounds that would not heal, the fatal blade Sfeiz, which could kill with the merest scratch, as well as the evil blade Hyumilis, whose powers are unknown."

"Oh "

[Momonga: From the sound of it, Black knight has a curse knight class...]

[Touch Me: I remember it being not as popular due to it drawbacks.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: And the swords could be between divine or legendary class. And it's a possibility that these sword gives a penalty for good aligned people.]

[Yamaiko: Uh guys, those humans are still talking.]

Yamaiko curses herself for calling the adventurers human

"So finding those swords was my first objective. There's a lot of legends about weapons out there, but some of them have been proven to exist. The thing is that the existence of the Swords of Darkness is still a mystery " Peter explain before Nfirea interrupt.

"Ah, there's someone out there who possesses one of the Swords of Darkness.

After Nfirea calmly dropped that bombshell, the Swords of Darkness turned on him:

"Who, who's that!?" Ninya exclaim.

"Uwah! Really?! So that means there's only three left!" Lukrut said in surprise.

"Oh, that means we won't be able to distribute them evenly to everyone now " Dyne said bitterly.

Nfirea gingerly replied:

"Er, about that the person who owns that sword is the leader of the adventuring party called 'Blue Rose.'"

"Geh, adamantite, you say? Adventurers like that? Then it can't be helped." Peter calmed down for a bit.

[Touch Me: The highest rank huh... Well I know what to do next.]

[Momonga: Just be patient, we still need a meeting for that type of thing.]

"That's true. Still, there's three of them left; let's work hard so we can be strong enough to take them into possession." Dyne said confidently

"Indeed. Since one of them is the real deal, that means that the other three exist as well. I hope these swords are hidden in a place that nobody's discovered until us." Lukrut said.

"Ninya, you'd best write it down in your diary so you don't forget." Peter suggest.

"I know, I'll write it down for sure. However, the stuff in there is personal, so shouldn't you memorize it instead?"

"It's better to have a hard copy!" Dyne said.

"Is that the problem, Dyne " Ninya mention.

"Still, we have 'that.'" Peter said without hesitation.

"What is 'that?'" Momonga asked confused.

"This, Momon." Peter took a dagger with four jewels embedded into its scabbard. It had a black blade.

"Before we discover the real thing, I planned to use this as the party's symbol " He said.

"Still, 'Blade of Darkness' would work just as well as 'Swords of Darkness,'" right? Come to think of it, it's not as though it's a fake. It'll make the perfect symbol of our group!" Lukrut said happily.

"Oooh, Lukrut's making sense for once!" Ninya joke.

The adventurers laughed, radiating an air of camaraderie.

[Momonga: This remind in good old days in Yggdrasil...]

[Touch Me: Yes, no doubt about it.]

[Nishikienrai: Maybe after this job, perhaps we should hang out as friends for a bit...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Good idea...]

[Yamaiko: Just to let you know guys, I always did wanted to play with you guys even after I retired. But my job has become hell for me play anything...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Actually we should be apologizing Momonga, we did leave him there...]

[Momonga: There is no need for that All of you being with me together is more than enough for simple apology.]

The group set out at daybreak, along a hidden path on the plains.

"We'll be at Carne Village soon." Nfirea said.

[Touch Me: Good thing we save that village.]

[Nishikienrai: I wonder if they're doing alright.]

[Yamaiko: Um, what are you guys talking about?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It was before you got here. Let me explain.]

Momonga cut off the message to keep attention to the conversation between the adventurers.

"It's important to stay alert. So let's mm. Let's get to the village first." Peter order.

"Indeed! We need to stay on guard at all times lest we get attacked!"

Lukrut put on an 'as if' expression in response to Peter and Dyne's statements.

"Maybe a dragon might attack us from far away," Ninya mumbled.

Lukrut immediately shot back:

"What kind of shitty plot development would that be? Logically speaking, how could such a thing happen, Ninya!?"

"You're right, it's impossible. The stories of dragons near E-Rantel are nothing more than that, stories. Although they say that in the ancient past, there was a dragon which could shake the heavens and the earth nobody's seen any dragons recently. Or no, I think there's a colony of Frost Dragons living along the Azellisia mountain range, towards the north " Dyne explained.

[Momonga: They existed in the past? According to the Sunlight Scripture, dragons are the mightiest beings in this world ]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Presumably.]

[Touch Me: What make you say that?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's possible that someone is stronger than them since no one seen them recently, they can be prideful according to legends so it's possible that something has happened to them.]

[Nishikienrai: So it possible that there something stronger than them?]

[Yamaiko: Then we should be careful.]

"Ah could someone tell me the name of that dragon which could shatter the sky and shake the earth?"

[Momonga: Didn't think this through..!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Dammit Momonga!]

"I'm very sorry! I'll look it up for you when we get back to the city!" Ninya apologize.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Good job Momonga!]

[Momonga: He doesn't need to.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Don't ruin this!]

"Mm, Ninya. Could you help me find out, if time permits?"

"Understood, Momon!"

[Momonga: I feel bad for this.]

"All right, we're almost at Carne Village now "

This was the first cheerful thing which anyone had said since this morning, but Nfirea clammed up almost immediately.

"What's wrong, Nfirea? Is something the matter?" Peter asked.

"Ah, no, it's fine. Just I don't recall seeing a sturdy fence like the one in front of us..." Nfirea said

"Really? But it looks like an ordinary fence. Actually, it's kind of shabby for a frontier village fence, right? It wouldn't be a surprise that a village at the edge of the forest would have a sturdy fence to protect against monsters, right?" Peter said.

"Hm you might be right but Carne has the Wise King of the Forest, so they've never put up a fence before " Nfirea explained.

Everyone looked to the village. The village was surrounded by a fence as far as they could see, and the fence was made of logs which were resilient to cutting.

"How strange did something happen...?" Nfirea said.

[Momonga: Keep your guard up guys.]

[Nishikienrai: Detecting neutral goblins, they're not hostile until attacked from the looks of it.]

"Maybe I'm worrying too much but I grew up in a village, and I still remember life there, so there's two things I find suspicious. The first is that the fields haven't been tilled yet even at this time, and the other is that they've already harvested some of the wheat."

"...Huh, looks like I was just being paranoid."

"It should be fine. Then, let's move on shall we?"

Peter looked expectantly to Momonga and Nfirea, and they both replied in the affirmative.

Lukrut got near to Nishikienrai and whisper to his ear. "Do you feel that somebody is close? You're better at this actually." Lukrut admitted.

"Yes, but we should not draw our weapons. They could be friendly." Nishikienrai said.

[Yamaiko: How come they have not faced us yet?]

[Momonga: Likely cautious. Wait look.]

The wheat fields spilled over onto the road that led to the village, like the sea swallowing up the land. They wanted to cut down the stalks to ensure stable footing, but if they did that, problems would result in the future.

"I hope the villagers can tend their fields properly. This seems terribly wasteful." Nfirea said with worry.

"What!?"

Peter said as a goblin held up his weapon on the adventurer, asking for them to drop their weapons.

As Peter was thinking, Nishikienrai said:

"Peter, these goblins aren't hostile nor do they want to attack us. It is best if we reserve our judgment."

Peter calmed down for a bit as more goblins appeared.

[Momonga: They should be the Goblins summoned from the Horn of the Goblin General.]

[Yamaiko: Hmm. The item you gave to that girl?]

Nishikienrai stoped his daughter from attacking the goblins.

The Goblin from before looked over to Momonga, who stood tall and steady, and said:

"We hope you don't make any sudden moves, chap in the full plate. We don't want to start a fight."

Momonga nodded.

"Relax. If you don't attack, neither will we."

"Thanks for that. These guys are strong, but they aren't scary. You, however, are a different matter, and so is your friends beside you. When I think about the six of you as enemies, my hairs stand on end." The head goblin said.

"Then, please wait here for a bit before Ane-san arrives." He explained.

"Who's that Ane-san you're talking about!? Did she take over Carne Village!?" Nfirea said demanding answer.

Nfirea's agitation was reflected in the obvious surprise on the Goblins' faces.

"Nfirea, calm down a little. It should be pretty obvious who has the advantage here. In addition, there's a few more oddities about the village based on Nagato's words. I'm hoping we can avoid pointless fighting before the truth comes out."

As the group go to the village, one of the goblins start a conversation.

"Hm this seems different from before " one of the goblins said.

"Ane-san's village was recently attacked by people dressed up as Imperial knights, we're just staying on guard." Archer goblin said.

"The village was attacked ! Is she all right!?" Nfirea said in fear.

[Momonga: Something is not right with that boy.]

[Touch Me: Clearly someone in that village happens to have a relationship with him.]

A girl appear in a entrance of the village.

"Enri!"

The girl heard the shout, and responded in turn. Her voice was gentle and filled with kindness, as though addressing a close friend.

"Nfirea!"

At this moment, Momonga recalled what he had heard earlier.

[Momonga: Ah it would seem that her herbalist friend was not a woman, but a man.]

[Touch Me: Wow I'm very glad that we saved this village...]

~Great Tomb of Nazarick~

"Dammit, where's my daughter?" Peroroncino asked Ulbert.

"She's finding someone who can use martial art." Ulbert said.

"What? Did Momonga make an order?" Peroroncino said.

"And your sister made the selection." Ulbert mentioned.

"Dammit! She knows." Peroroncino yelled.

"Knows what?" Ulbert asked.

"He was planning some 'alone' time with Shalltear!" Bukubukuchagama said as she appeared.

Ulbert knowing well about Peroroncino, looked at the avian player with shock and disgust. "Ew! That your daughter!" Ulbert almost gaged at the idea.

"Because that is what she was created for! And I can do it without being banned! You can't stop me from getting that point!" Peroroncino said as he laugh maniacally before teleporting away.

"We need to stop him!" Ulbert said to Bukubukuchagama.

"As long as Shalltear is on a mission, Peroroncino can't have his way with her!" Bukubukuchagama explain her plan as she and Ulbert would think of a better solution.

Author's Note: I finished a chapter in day I'm on a roll! And not only that I got a proofreader! Anyway so far people think that this story should go rated M, for now a chance to vote is still on until the next one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Update: I have no clue what happen when I first publish it...


	15. The Cute

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

After Nfirea and Enri went to the house, The players went to the hills overseeing villagers training with bows.

"Not bad "

Momonga could not help but praise them.

"Are they really that good?"

Narberal, standing behind Momonga and his friends, could not help but express her doubt.

[Momonga: I understand her doubt, this is nothing compared to those from Nazarick, especially Peroroncino.]

[Nishikienrai: I wonder how much they can accomplish.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Especially through hatred.]

"You're right, Narberal. Their technique is hardly something to get excited over. However, ten days ago, they did not even know how to use a bow. In order to prevent their spouses, children, and parents from being slain once more, they threw themselves into training so that they could one day stand with weapons in hand to fight. Is that not worthy of praise?" Momonga explained.

"What was truly praiseworthy, was the depths of the villagers' hate, which had brought them this far." Nishikienrai added.

"My, my deepest apologies. I had not thought that far." Naberal apologize.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it so much, Nabe. It's true that their skills aren't really that impressive." Momonga confess.

[Momonga: How strong could they become? How strong can we become?]

[Yamaiko: We are already at maximum level when we came here, we could become much stronger, but it's a possibility that we can't.]

[Momonga: What if the natives of this world have no level limit? They could surpass us and Nazarick.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Very unlikely. Either way those six gods at Slane theocracy are possibly alive depending if they have class that have extended their lifespan.]

[Nishikienrai: We should not try to get on their bad side, but we're kinda late for that since we did destroy their special group.]

[Momonga: Was helping them a mistake...?]

[Touch Me: No Momonga! Don't think like that! It's only natural for us to help, I'll be damned if I don't help people in need! Even if I have to bullshit my way through.]

[Momonga: ...You're right. Regardless, we should prioritize on gaining information.]

[Nishikienrai: Nfirea? What he's doing?]

Momonga immediately had a bad feeling about Nfirea. It looked like the same panic the village chief had earlier.

"Why the rush? Did an emergency crop up again? This village is really... "

Nfirea reached the mumbling Momonga.

Nfirea seemed a little hesitant and unsure of whether to speak. In the end, he gathered up his determination and asked Momonga:

"Momon, are you Momonga?"

[Momonga: ...How..?!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It does sound pretty ridiculous...]

[Momonga: Shut up I'm not good at names.]

"So it was you, Momonga. Thank you for saving this village, as well as saving Enri."

As Momonga looked on the bowing Nfirea, he quietly replied, "No I..."

After hearing the words Momonga managed to squeeze out, Nfirea nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I understand why you people might want to go by different names, but still, I have to thank you guys for saving this village for saving Enri, the girl whom I like."

[Touch Me: Remind me of myself...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's best not to dwell at the past.]

"Ah, that's enough raise your head."

Momonga said in defeat.

"Yes, Momonga. The truth is I've been hiding something from you."

" Come with me. Nabe, stay here and wait for instructions." Nishikienrai said

[Nishikienrai: We should keep our distance, so that my daughter don't overreact.]

[Momonga: Your right about that.]

Once they had gone far enough away from Narberal, the players turned to face Nfirea.

"Actually "

Nfirea swallowed nervously, but the look on his face was full of determination.

"Momonga, the potion which your friend gave to that lady in the inn cannot be made by normal methods and is extremely rare. I wanted to know what sort of person would have such a potion and what kind of methods would produce such a potion, which was why I requested this job. I am very sorry about that."

"Ah, so that's what it was." Tabula Smaragdina said.

[Momonga: Giving out that potion was a mistake...]

[Yamaiko: It's a situation we can't win. If we didn't, then people might start making bad rumors about us.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: We're gonna have to salvage this. Why is he apologizing though?]

"Is there anything to be sorry for?" Tabula ask.

"Eh?" Nfirea blurted out.

" Well, I can't say I feel entirely good about someone hiding something from me while smiling and shaking my hand. But then, this assignment was designed to build a connection with me, am I correct? What's wrong with that?" Momonga said.

A deeply puzzled Momonga asked this question from the bottom of his heart.

"Momonga, you're really a magnanimous person "

[Touch Me: Whats wrong with that? It make sense people want to make connections to benefit others or themselves.]

"If we told you how to make the potion, what would you do with that knowledge?" Touch Me said.

Nfirea gasped in surprise, and after a brief period of thought he answered:

"I had not thought that far ahead. I just wanted to know because I was curious! Granny's probably the same way too."

"I see. Then, there's no problem. If you were planning to exploit it for criminal gain, it would be a different matter, but if not, then it's fine." Touch Me added.

"You people are really amazing. No wonder she looks at you that way " Enri said in awe.

[Touch Me: He looks like one of those kids meeting their favorite baseball player.]

[Momonga: It looks embarrassing though...]

"Speaking of which, are you the only one who knows that we are the Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"Yes, I didn't tell anyone else."

"Is that so, that's good."

[Nishikienrai: Good. No problem with people spreading the news.]

"Right now, We are simply adventurers. I would be glad if you could keep that in mind and to keep our identities to yourself."

"Yes, I thought you'd say something like that. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, Momon, but I needed to thank you in person. Thank you very much for saving Enri and this village."

Nfirea delivered his earnest thanks with a sincere look in his eyes.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony. I was merely righting a wrong where I saw it."

"Even so, there shouldn't have been a need to give away those horns."

[Momonga: Actually I gave those away because they're useless.]

[Touch Me: Seriously...?]

[Nishikienrai: Did you ever fix your hoarding obsession..?]

[Momonga: No. Never.]

In his capacity as an employer, Nfirea arranged with Momonga to head for the forest in an hour's time. After thanking him again, he turned and left.

As he watched Nfirea vanish into the distance, Narberal came and bowed before Momonga.

"My lords, my sincerest apologies!"

"People are watching, raise your head." Momonga said.

"And you're not wrong to say that. All this was because you mentioned Albedo's name." Momonga added.

[Nishikienrai: All because someone just had to piss her off. These guys need anger management.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: It doesn't help that she's using the 'lord' again ]

"Please allow me to atone with my life!" Naberal said as pull her sword on her neck

[Nishikienrai: No!]

[Momonga: If only that was a joke...]

[Touch Me: We can't even joke while making orders, these guys would take it seriously.]

"...Enough. Anyone can make mistakes. All you need to do is strive not to make the same mistake twice. Work hard, step by step, and do not repeat your past failures. I forgive you, Narberal Gamma."

"My deepest thanks! I will strive not to make the same mistake again!"

" Well, don't mind it too much. The name of Momon the adventurer, my undercover identity, was not completely compromised, so you just need to pay more attention in the future. However depending on the circumstances, we may need to eliminate Nfirea " Momonga explained.

"Shall I take care of him now?" The battle maid said.

"Don't be foolish. It would be troublesome if we messed up this assignment."

[Tabula Smaragdina: Considering that Nfirea's grandmother was a famous herbalist in E-Rantel. Annoying or making an enemy of her would make it more difficult for us to reach our aims.]

"In any case we'll see how it goes." Momonga said.

After their conversation with Nfirea, the players went into a dense forest with a large clearing. Momonga and his friends had gone there to protect Nfirea as he collected herbs.

"We'll be entering the forest after this, so I'll be counting on you to protect me. That said, the area just inside the forest is part of the Wise King of the Forest's sphere of control, so under normal circumstances, the chances of meeting other monsters are very low. The problem is that the Ogres we met yesterday came from a place near the Wise King of the Forest's territory, so something must have happened in the woods. Although it's hardly something that I need to warn you gentlemen about, I hope everyone will remain on guard." Nfirea said.

Nfirea's gaze rested briefly on Momonga.

The Swords of Darkness turned to look at Momonga's group as well.

"Well, with you around, we should be fine, Momon." Peter said

" If that monster, called the Wise King of the Forest appears, let us hold it back. You should escape first." Momonga said which surprise the sword of darkness who just look at him in awe.

[Momonga: It felt very wrong for some reason...]

[Nishikienrai: If it about the glory of Nazarick then don't worry. You got us.]

[Momonga: That's reassuring...]

"If there's a need to run, could you please leave without delay? If the Wise King of the Forest is strong, We need to face it with our full power, and I don't want to get everyone caught up in it."

"Understood. If that happens, we'll protect Nfirea-san and flee the forest. But don't over do it yourself too hard either, Rikon." Peter said.

"Thank you. We will escape when it gets dangerous." Yamaiko added.

"Then Momon." Nfirea said.

Nfirea seemed to be wavering between speech and silence. In the end, he made up his mind and said:

"Could you not kill the Wise King of the Forest, but instead chase it away?"

" Why is that?" Tabula asked.

"Mm, Carne Village has not been attacked by monsters because the Wise King of the Forest's territory is nearby. If you defeat the Wise King of the Forest... " Nfirea explained.

"I see " Momonga mutter.

[Touch Me: That's smart, having a powerful creature nearby would scare off most of the other monsters away. Even better when it isn't bothering with you.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Can we get this over with? I want my ring.]

[Yamaiko: Hehe I thought you would have more patience than anyone, well except Momonga ]

[Momonga: Damn right. And can you two please stop talking about rings? I still have nightmare about the gacha.]

"That might be a bit much. Momon is strong, but his opponent is a legendary monster. Wouldn't he be in trouble if he couldn't defend himself with his full strength? How would he have the luxury of " Lukrut said.

"I understand." Momonga said

"Wha !" Lukrut exclaimed in shock.

The other Swords of Darkness remained silent, but their surprise was written all over their faces.

"Please have confidence. It raises morale and it could do wonders against monsters."

Momonga's reply, brimming with confidence, raised goosebumps on the skin of his fellow adventurers.

"Even if your opponent is a legendary monster that's lived for centuries "

"Is this the sort of attitude that only the strong have? "

"Judging by Momon-san's personality, he probably isn't exaggerating or bluffing "

In stark contrast to the Swords of Darkness, Nfirea had an idea of Ainz Ooal Gown organizations' power, and he had a relieved expression on his face.

[Nishikienrai: It would not be too much of a problem if we killed that creature... We could easily replace it with another monster from Nazarick, namely Ulbert's summon.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Sup.]

[Touch Me: For fuck's sake! Can you stop entering our message!?]

[Peroroncino: We could have asked, but this is more fun.]

[Herohero: It is pretty funny...]

[Bukubukuchagama: Herohero!? Finally you're awake! We been trying to wake you up for Six hours!]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: What the fuck dude! why didn't you wake the fuck up.]

[Herohero: Sorry guys This is the first time I slept soundly in years. I'm going to keep doing it.]

[Momonga: Oh, so that's why you didn't argue with us yesterday.]

[Herohero: What arguement?]

[Momonga: That the dragons were the strongest in Yggdrasil.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: And that the kitsune were stronger than dragons.]

[Yamaiko: Which by away. Momonga doesn't believe that.]

[Herohero: Guys... You know that every race has strengths and weaknesses right? I mean look at me. I'm a slime that eat items up quick. Momonga is a lich with a large set of instant death spells. But if we're not strong, we have our quirks, unless you're a player that cares about power then look at the guildmaster of Fox Spirit.]

[Touch Me: That's true...Oh shit the forest!]

[Momonga: Don't worry I keep in track with them and some information about how potion making work.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Dammit! And I missed it! ]

"There's a clearing in the forest, which I've designated as our destination. I've already told you about that place, Lukrut, so please guide us there." Peter said.

After hearing Lukrut's casual "Leave it to me," Nfirea turned back to the others.

"Then, let's begin the herb collection "

" I have a suggestion, actually." Momonga suggests.

"Please tell us, Momon." Nfirea said.

"Since Nabe can cast something like the [Alarm] spell we used when pitching camp, could we temporarily split off when we reach the destination?" Momonga explains.

Everyone, Nfirea included, wrinkled their brows. This was because they were uneasy about their strongest fighting force leaving them in such a dangerous area. However, Nfirea quickly replied:

"That's fine. However, please don't be gone for too long."

"Of course. In order to avoid getting lost, I'll tie a rope to myself. Tug on it if there's anything." Momonga show the rope to them.

"Then, could I go too? I need to watch carefully in case you and Nabe do something weird in the bushes."

[Nishikienrai: Seriously? I'm still here!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Okay now he's getting ridiculous. Especially here, I doubt any father would like that assumption.]

"Die, inferior lifeform . Is lust the only thing left in your head? If I castrated you, would you still be able to move?" Naberal insulted.

" That's enough, Nabe. Lukrut, there's no need to go that far. Although, I'd like to ask Ninya if there's a spell which can tell you where members of your group are when you're scattered in the forest. It would be convenient if such a magic existed." Tabula said.

"I've never heard of such a spell. It would be very handy indeed if it existed." Ninya replied.

Momonga nodded as he heard Ninya's denial.

[Yamaiko: Those guys weren't kidding at the fact that no one can't use higher tier spells.]

[Momonga: That can be very problematic for us in disguise.]

"Then, Momon and Nabe will leave us for a while, and we'll pick the herbs after they return."

Since it was their employer's decision, nobody else could object. The Swords of Darkness nodded one by one.

After the discussion and other matters were concluded, Nfirea called for them to move out. The group shouldered their baggage and entered the forest.

There were trees felled by the villagers nearby. The earth was already dried out. It looked like an easily walkable stretch of forest, but the scenery before their eyes slowly transformed into something like a green labyrinth.

[Tabula Smaragdina: This is beautiful, Blue Planet would go crazy over this.]

[Yamaiko: I know right!]

[Nishikienrai: Someone is following us.]

[Momonga: I feel proud for that person.]

"We've arrived at our destination. We'll spread out from here and pick herbs." Peter said.

Everyone began setting their gear down after they heard Nfirea unburdening himself of his baggage. However, they did not relax. Instead, they carefully observed their surroundings, ready to deal with any sudden developments.

This was because they were no longer in the world of men.

"Then, we'll move out as we planned earlier."

After Nfirea replied to that statement in the affirmative, Momonga tied a rope to a nearby tree, then picked the other end up and headed into the forest.

The rope he was holding was not thick, but it was very strong. It would not snap just by being dragged along the ground. While holding the rope, Momonga and his group could move in a straight line into the forest.

Normally speaking, it was almost impossible to move in a straight line, since the trees would get in one's way. However, the rope they were holding showed the path, and so the two of them could proceed despite their inexperience with the forest.

They moved about fifty meters into the forest, stopping when the rope had almost run out.

Trees and vegetation blocked the way behind them, so they did not worry about being spotted. There was someone nearby who could immediately deal with anybody who was following them, so there was no need to fret about that either.

"Here should be fine." Momonga said

"Yes." Naberal replied.

"Then, let's discuss how to improve our reputation here." Yamaiko said

" May I ask how you plan to do that? Does it involve finding a lot of the herbs they want?"

Nishikienrai looked quietly at his daughter, and then shook his head:

"We plan to fight the Wise King of the Forest."

Narberal seemed to have a question mark over her head, so Nishikienrai explained further:

"Our aim is to impress my might upon them in an easily understandable way." Nishikienrai explained.

" Was the battle with the Ogres not enough to convince them of your power?" His creation asked.

" You're not wrong to say that, but Goblins and Ogres are not enough. When they discuss our accomplishments back in town, there's a world of difference between saying we slew an Ogre in one blow and saying I defeated the Wise King of the Forest. One of them will spread much faster and further than the other. This is why we need to put on a good show." Momonga explained.

"I see! As I thought, your plans take everything into consideration, Lord Momonga! Still, how will we find that Wise King of the Forest?" Naberal asked.

"I've already planned for that." Momonga said.

Just as Narberal was about to ask, a third speaker cut in.

"Yup~ that's why I'm here."

Narberal jerked her head over toward the source of the sudden voice. She even thrust her right hand out, preparing to aim and cast a spell. However, her face changed immediately upon seeing who the speaker was.

"Aura! Please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry~" She apologized.

"Finally, I'm outside." A familiar voice can be heard. "Lord Bukubukuchagama!" Naberal said as she bowed.

Bukubukuchagama put a smile on the faces of her friends. "Hi! I'm here to be your shield in case something happens."

[Tabula Smaragdina: Is this an excuse?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Yeah I want to at least see the beauty of this place.]

"May I ask when you arrived?" Momonga said

"Hmm? I've been following behind my Lords ever since you entered the forest." Aura said.

"That's my girl " Bukubukuchagama said as she pat her creation's head. Aura blushed profusely.

"So, my job here is to find the monster called the Wise King of the Forest, then urge it to attack Lord Momonga." The ranger said.

"That's right. According to our previous intelligence, the Wise King of the Forest is a four-legged beast with silver fur and a snake-like tail. Does that remind you of anything?" Momonga asked.

"Hm, it's fine. It should be that guy," Aura replied as she glanced upward.

"If that's the case, do you want me to tame it directly?" She said.

" That is an alternative, but let's not." Momonga responds.

[Nishikienrai: No complications with the people here afterall.]

"By the way, Aura, how's the progress on that matter me and Bukubukuchagama asked you to handle?"

"Yes!"

Aura swiftly genuflected before Momonga, in the manner of a vassal to her liege.

It did not quite seem like Aura's style, but Momonga responded in kind, listening to her report in his capacity as her master.

"The order you gave me to 'investigate and control the interior of the forest, verify if there are any lifeforms willing to obey Nazarick, and set up a resource storehouse,' is going well, Lord Momonga."

"Is that so," Momonga replied simply.

[Touch Me: What was that for?]

[Momonga: I want to see If I can power level them.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I do want to know if we can do that as well.]

[Bukubukuchagama: We did put out a lot of orders to the NPC's to do stuff. Such as having Sebas gaining intel while Shalltear is off capturing those with Martial art's.]

[Momonga: Oh and that I had her make a storehouse.]

"Still, the construction of the storehouse will take a long time to complete." Aura said.

[Yamaiko: That was perfectly timed ]

"That can't be helped. After all, it has only been a short while since I gave you that order." Momonga said.

[Momonga: I gave her golems and undead since they are tireless.]

[Nishikienrai: Just like You and me huh.]

[Touch Me: Yeah except you can eat while Momonga can't.]

[Bukubukuchagama: That's a shame. There are lot's of good food at Nazarick.]

[Momonga: Just Shut up...]

"It's all right if it takes extra time. Try your best to make it perfect. Make ample preparations for defense, so we won't fall short if we're attacked." Bukubukuchagama said.

"Yes! Understood!" Aura said

"Very well. Then, Aura, I'll leave the matter of the Wise King of the Forest to you." Momonga respond.

"Yes!" Aura replied energetically as she stood back up.

After Momonga bade Aura farewell, a gigantic black wolf with a lustrous black pelt padded out from behind one of the trees, as though it had been waiting for that moment. Its fiery red eyes blazed with intelligence, proving that it was no mere beast.

That was not all.

On the branches of another tree was a six-legged monster which looked like a fusion of a chameleon and an iguana. Its scaly skin ran through a kaleidoscopic array of lightning-fast color changes. It was as large as the wolf from earlier.

"Fen, Quadracile, what's with you? Worried about me?"

The massive wolf called Fen whined and nuzzled Aura. Quadracile stuck out its tongue and lightly licked at the top of Aura's head.

"Hey hey, we still have to do the work our Lord's gave us."

As they heard Aura's words, Fen and Quadracile stopped playing around.

"All right, let's go!"

Aura led the two magical beasts in a sprint through the forest. Even though they were surrounded by dense woodland, they were not impeded in the slightest, moving as fast as the wind.

Momonga and his friends looked at them as they vanished into the forest. "So then, what is your best potion." Yamaiko sheeply said. "Hmp. I'm gonna win this bet."

Momonga look at Tabula Smaragdina with worry. "Tabula, please back down from this bet. Yamaiko is too strong in these type of things." He said.

"I'm not going to back down from a challenge." Tabula stood his ground.

"Please. She's too lucky."Momonga pleaded.

Naberal is very confused over what is going on but she won't question her Lords.

Momonga is not the only one. Everyone just looked at him while Yamaiko smiled maliciously.

There was a disturbance in the forest

Lukrut pricked up his ears as he sensed the change in the air. He surveyed his surroundings with a grim expression on his face and wariness in his heart.

"Something's coming."

"Is it the Wise King of the Forest?"

Nobody answered Nfirea's uneasy question as he stuffed the herbs into his bags. Everyone merely watched the depths of the forest in silence.

"This is bad."

Even the usually flighty Lukrut was speaking in a serious tone:

"Something massive is coming. I don't know why it's moving in a serpentine pattern, but from the sound of trampled grass, it should be here soon. However we can't be sure if it's the Wise King of the Forest." Everyone look at the rope.

'Please Momonga, don't overdo it.' Nfirea mentally said.

"Damn They might think it's not the Wise King of the Forest and even if I bring it back to Nazarick, I need some proof of having beaten it Should I cut off one of its legs?" Momonga mutterde.

"Lord Momonga." Naberal said

"Has our guest arrived?"

[Yamaiko: Technically, we're the guest.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: No matter. Nishikienrai can you see his form?]

[Nishikienrai: You're pretty eager to lose.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I'm not going to lo-]

[Momonga: It just attack me with his tail as you two were talking.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Oh sorry.]

"How spectacular; to think thou could endure the blow of this one. Perhaps this is the first time this one hath encountered a foe possessed of such prowess." The king said.

"Thou this one " The beast look at Momonga.

Everyone except Bukubukuchagama in her human form's illusory face hardened, and then he considered that those words had already been translated. Momonga decided that this was the closest equivalent to what had actually been said.

"Then, oh trespasser upon mine demesne. Shouldst thou decide to quit the field, this one shall not pursue thee, in honor of thine magnificent defense what say thee?" He said.

" What a foolish question. Of course we plan to defeat you for our own gain speaking of which, are you so insecure about your appearance that you have to hide in the shadows? Or are you shy by nature?" Momonga declared.

" What a wild tongue thou hast, oh trespasser! Now behold this one's mighty form! Stare with eyes wide and tongue tied, and tremble in dread and awe!" The beast self proclaimed.

The Wise King of the Forest slowly emerged from the trees, revealing its body to him.

As he saw it, everyone with illusionary eyes went wide.

"Fufufu, this one senses thy fear and alarm from beneath thine helmet!" The king declared.

"What is this " Everyone said while Yamaiko smiled.

[Yamaiko: Hah! You owe me a potion Tabula!]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Son of bitch!]

" I have a question; what is the name of your species?" Momonga asked.

"This one is known in thy tongue as the Wise King of the Forest. Apart from that, this one holds no other titles." The beast said.

Momonga looked on, and then asked further:

"Your species, might they be called Djungarian Hamsters?"

"This this one hath lived in solitude all mine life. This one canst not answer thee, for this one knowst not of this one's or dost thou imply that thou knowst of this one's species?" Momonga said.

"Um er I guess, sort of... one of our former friends once kept a creature, which was similar to you, as a pet " Momonga explained.

[Bukubukuchagama: A sad incident...]

[Touch Me: Wait, did it die?]

[Momonga: Yep]

"What!? To think beings like this one would be raised as pets!"

The Wise King of the Forest puffed up its cheeks.

[Yamaiko: Honestly, he's adorable.]

Momonga had no idea whether it was unhappy or trying to intimidate him, or something else. The only thing Momonga could be sure of was that it was definitely not eating.

"Hm This one prays thee enlighten me on that matter. This one is a living being and must procreate. If others of this one's breed exist, then this one must go forth and multiply, lest this one become a failure as a living being." The beast said.

[Tabula Smaragdina: That's every animal these days.]

[Bukubukuchagama: It doesn't help that Momonga is undead, so he can't.]

[Peroroncino: Wait can slime have children?]

[Bukubukuchagama: Well I could try with Herohero~]

[Herohero: **No.** ]

"Er, it wasn't as big as you, anyway." Touch Me said.

"Be that as it may perchance it was a juvenile?" The beast asked.

" No, even fully grown, it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand." Momonga explained.

With a vague sense of sadness, the Wise King of the Forest's whiskers drooped down.

"Indeed, that is quite a stretch this one must pass the years in solitude, after all " The beast said.

" If you were a more impressive looking species it wouldn't be so bad but you're a hamster. I do sympathize with your circumstances, but if there were others like you, your numbers would increase without end and the world might end up being destroyed " Tabula Smaragdina said.

The Wise King of the Forest twitched its whiskers. While its eyes were the same shiny black as always, there seemed to be some anger in its tone:

"What an outrage! Increasing the numbers of one's species is important! And this one hath lived without companionship all mine life! 'Tis only natural to desire others of mine kind!"

"Oh um well, that's certainly true forgive me, I misspoke " Tabula Smaragdina apologized.

[Tabula Smaragdina: It's hard to speak with a cute creature such as him.]

[Yamaiko: You're right about that.]

"...Think naught of it. This one grants thee mine forgiveness. Then, let us abandon this idle banter and show each other our fatal resolve. Listen well oh trespasser who hath profaned mine demesne, offer thy life as this one's sustenance!"

"Er um "

Everyone except Naberal felt their motivation draining away.

[Momonga: I can't kill him. I mean, we look like the most vile things that ever existed and we're going to fight a hamster.]

[Nishikienrai: Imagine if people saw us with the beast's dead carcass. They be sad instead of awed.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Let set it to capture instead of kill. People would be more impressed if that's the case.]

"All of you, stand back." Momonga said as everyone stay back.

[Momonga: I want to measure him.]

[Nishikienrai: Actually, it is a she.]

[Yamaiko: Seriously?]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah. Took me while to figure it out.]

"Oh but know thou that being outnumbered is no handicap for this one?"

" I can't do something as embarrassing as fighting a hamster two-on-one." Momonga explains.

After hearing those words and seeing Momonga raise his weapons in a fighting stance, the Wise King of the Forest lowered its body and tensed its entire body.

"Regret not thy decision! Now bear the charge of this one!"

The massive body forcefully kicked off the earth with a mighty bang, and lunged at Momonga.

The flying tackle of the Wise King of the Forest's massive body would have tossed any ordinary person away, had they been hit by it without using a martial art.

However, Momonga used the blades of his greatswords as a shield, and took the Wise King of the Forest's charge head on.

Despite its fearsome destructive power, Momonga still easily resisted it..

The Wise King of the Forest was surprised by the unmoving Momonga, and slashed with the surprisingly sharp claws on its forepaws. Momonga raised the greatsword in his left hand to block the strike, and swung with the greatsword in his right.

He did not put his full strength into it, but it was still quite a forceful blow.

There was a loud crash, and Momonga's strike was deflected away, his arm numbed from the impact. It would seem the Wise King of the Forest had blocked Momonga's strike with its claws, and the two attacks had bounced apart after an intense mid-air clash.

"Well done! But how about this? **[Charm Species]**."

Mind-affecting effects were useless against the undead. Ignoring his opponent's magical attack, Momonga swung both his great-swords.

There was a sound of clashing metal again, and Momonga's swords were deflected once more.

Momonga narrowed his eyes under his helmet.

While that had only been a probing attack, the Wise King of the Forest had deflected that strike with its skin. It would seem that its hide was harder than most metals.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Was it not soft and fluffy fur?]

[Nishikienrai: Now I'm interested.]

It was quite surprising, but Momonga chased away these thoughts which had no place in a battle.

Momonga's physical attack power would be around that of a level thirty warrior, in YGGDRASIL terms. However, that was greatly affected by spells and equipment, so he could not be sure. Still, with that as a baseline, the Wise King of the Forest had the fighting power of a level thirty or so character.

A frown grew on the illusory face under Momonga's helmet.

[Momonga: Not bad, very suitable for melee combat training.]

[Touch Me: Very impressive actually.]

[Momonga: I'm certain that as long as I went all-out, I could definitely defeat him. Although I had to stay alert, it still good practice for being a frontliner.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Clearly, that is true.]

Momonga continued swinging his twin great-swords, and the Wise King of the Forest continued its adroit deflection of his blows. Then another glyph on its body lit up, and it cast a spell.

" **[Blindness]**."

Unlike the previous [Charm Species, this non-mind-affecting spell of blindness could potentially have affected Momonga. However, Momonga had a racial skill which rendered him immune to low tier magic. Therefore, the spell vanished without ever taking effect.

[Tabula Smaragdina: A different symbol lit up when it used that spell, it seems the symbols on its body represent the spells it can use ]

[Nishikienrai: I know that there are monsters that had those type of things.]

[Momonga: I can't let my mind wander in message, in combat. Although there's certainly enough leeway for it, I can't be careless even if my opponent is a hamster ]

[Yamaiko: You're right about that.]

He imagined the countless sword strokes his companions had made, and Momonga attacked continuously, trying his best to reproduce those moves. At the same time, he used the great-sword in his left hand to intercept the Wise King of the Forest's counterattacks.

Both sides went back and forth, neither side being able to strike a decisive blow, until Momonga's greatsword finally breached the Wise King of the Forest's defense.

"What!?"

The scent of fresh blood followed the sensation of the great-sword piercing into flesh. The great-sword in his right hand grazed the hide of the Wise King of the Forest, sending hairs flying.

He planned to continue his assault with his left-hand great-sword, but the Wise King of the Forest sensed it was at a disadvantage and leapt away, landing about ten meters away from Momonga.

[Bukubukuchagama:I've heard hamsters escape their nests by jumping, but I've never seen one retreat before.]

Just as Momonga began losing himself in the message after battling the giant hamster, the Wise King of the Forest lowered its body.

Momonga watched his opponent's movements in surprise.

[Momonga: What does it plan to do at that range? If it's a charge like just now, then I'll just hold my sword out to let it kill itself, but it's most likely that it's going to use another spell.]

[Touch Me: Wait a minute she-]

The Wise King of the Forest curled its tail up behind it, but judging by its length, it probably shouldn't be able to reach

" No, that's not it!"

Momonga realised that he had miscalculated.

The tail strike at the beginning had come from a long distance away. In other words, he was still in range of the tail attack.

As expected, the tail swung in a huge, sweeping arc, speeding at Momonga with its surprising length. Momonga blocked it with his right-hand great-sword and his eyes went wide with surprise. This was because the tail had turned at a right angle, using the great-sword as a fulcrum of sorts.

[Momonga: You know it more distracting when you guys talk!]

[Touch Me: Gah! You're right! Sorry...]

[Momonga: Yeah I'm gonna end this now.]

What art thou doing!? Could it possibly be dost thou intend to yield before the battle is decided? Come at this one with all thy strength! This is a duel to the death!"

The words from the angry Wise King of the Forest chipped away at Momonga's heart. Fortunately, great emotional upheavals were suppressed immediately, so he still had some strength remaining.

"That's enough."

Speaking with a cold, crystal clear voice, Momonga pointed his right-hand great-sword at the Wise King of the Forest and activated his skill.

Since [Despair Aura IV] instant death effect was too strong, he decided to reduce its potency and instead activated "[Despair Aura I]" fear effect.

A cold, soul-chilling vapor gusted out from Momonga.

The moment that mass of cold air washed over the Wise King of the Forest, every single one of its hairs stood on end, and it rolled over with surprising speed. All he could see was its silvery fur, and its soft, defenseless belly.

"Craven! This one yields to thee!"

" Ah in the end it was just a beast "

As he muttered tiredly in response, Momonga walked over to the Wise King of the Forest, observing its vulnerable belly, and then considered what he should do next.

Bukubukuchagama quickly put her head to the wise king belly. "So soft~" She smiled.

[Momonga: It's a creature of this world, so chasing it away would be a shame. Sadly, it's just a hamster, so should I not raise it as a pet, I should make use of its corpse at the very least .]

[Bukubukuchagama: No. I would like him alive. So soft...]

"Shall we kill it?" a cheery voice rang out.

Momonga turned, and found that Aura had mysteriously appeared beside Narberal.

"If you kill it, I'd like its hide. It looks like it would make a great pelt "

[Momonga: Ah dammit. The wise king is giving me that look of sadness.]

[Touch Me: Don't want to get depressed even further.]

[Momonga: Fine ]

"We are a group called Ainz Ooal Gown and my name is Momonga. If you are willing to serve me, I will spare your life."

"Th-Thank you very much! This one shall offer absolute fealty to thee for the gift of this one's life! The life of the Wise King of the Forest shall be an offering to the great warrior, Lord Momonga."

After saying goodbye with Bukubukuchagama. They left the forest, they encountered the others, who rejoiced that Momonga and Narberal were both unharmed. Only Lukrut seemed to have his doubts.

In a tone that combined surprise and praise, Nfirea asked Momonga:

"You're unhurt Did you avoid fighting?"

Just as Momonga was about to answer, Lukrut cut in:

"Momon-san, what did you bring back? Were you charmed by something?"

"I battled the Wise King of the Forest, and tamed it. Oi, come out."

They could all see the pearly-white fur of the Wise King of the Forest as it emerged from the trees. The Swords of Darkness gathered around Nfirea, shocked expressions on their faces as they all took a step back with weapons raised.

[Momonga: Well, it's huge, even if it's just a Djungarian Hamster ]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I would also be freaking out if I seen a giant hamster back on earth.]

Though it had cute round eyes, its massive body was still a fearsome sight, and it was only natural that these adventurers should be wary on behalf of the client they were escorting. With that in mind, Touch Me decided to calmly say:

"Be at ease, everyone. I have subdued it, so it will not lash out wildly and hurt people."

Then, he approached the Wise King of the Forest, and made a show of patting its furry body.

"It is as milord says; this Wise King of the Forest is loyal to milord, and is milord's faithful servant. This one swears to milord that this one will not inconvenience thee, fine gentlemen!" She said.

In this way, the Wise King of the Forest displayed its loyalty to Momonga and his friends.

[Nishikienrai: The biggest obstacle would be getting them to believe she is the wise king.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Damn right. I wouldn't blame them, I mean seriously nobody can-]

"So this is the Wise King of the Forest! Unbelievable! What a majestic beast!"

[Tabula Smaragdina: **What..?** ]

[Yamaiko: Oh no...]

The players looked back and forth between Ninya and the Wise King of the Forest, checking to see if Ninya was making fun of him, but Ninya seemed to be entirely serious.

" Wow, the Wise King of the Forest, so the legends really were true! I can feel its mighty presence just standing before it!" Dyne gasped.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Mighty presence!? Bullshit! Bullshit! How is that mighty! It's a fucking hamster! That's all she is! A hamster! I'm gonna kill them!]

Momonga quickly used a stop-time-item and everyone held Tabula. "Let me go! I want to kill them." Tabula screamed.

"Calm down! Jeez, don't kill them! We still need them!" Tabula calms down for a bit while Momonga turned off the time-stop.

[Tabula Smaragdina: I swear this world hates me...]

"Uwah, that's pretty awesome. You actually pulled it off. Someone as strong as you is certainly qualified to have Nabe at his side."

"If we had encountered him, we would have been killed for sure. I expected nothing less of you, Momon. Amazing work."

As Lukrut, Peter, and the others showered him in praise, Momonga looked to the Wise King of the Forest again.

[Momonga: Why are they so intimidated by her? She is just a hamster ]

[Tabula Smaragdina: What is wrong with these people...]

"...Everyone, do you not think this creature's eyes are very cute?"

Their eyes went wide as they heard those words, as though their eyeballs were about to fall out. It would seem that statement was quite absurd.

"Mo-Momon, do you think this beast's eyes are cute?"

Of course. After mocking the reply in his heart, Momonga magnanimously nodded, and then he began to wonder if the Wise King of the Forest had used a passive charm skill.

"Unbelievable, that's Momon for you. Ninya, you looked into its eyes, what do you think ?"

" They are eyes filled with wisdom, and I could feel the power of this beast. There's no way it could be cute by any stretch of the word."

[Tabula Smaragdina: She's not even-! Ah! Fuck!]

Momonga looked dumbfoundedly at the others. After realizing that they shared Ninya's opinion, Momonga felt his head spin for a moment.

"How about you, Nabe?"

"Actual strength aside, those are powerful-looking eyes."

[Tabula Smaragdina: Fuck you!]

[Momonga: No way seriously ?]

[Nishikienrai: First of all, this world is weird...]

But if you take this monster away, and thus its sphere of influence, won't the other monsters attack En, Carne Village, because it's not there to scare them off any more?" Nfirea asked.

Momonga raised his chin to indicate the Wise King of the Forest. It got the message, and said:

"By village you mean ah, well, the balance of power in the forest is now in chaos. Even if this one was there, this one would not be able to guarantee their safety by any means."

"No way "

Momonga did not comfort the shocked Nfirea. He merely smiled inside.

[Momonga: The Wise King of the Forest is hardly a fitting name, let's see what I can get out of this.]

[Nishikienrai: Let's get our minds on to this.]

[Momonga: I understand his turmoil he want to protect his crush afterall.]

"Momon."

"Yes?"

[Momonga: Alright let's see.]

"Momon! Please let me join your team!"

"Hah!?" The players scream.

"I want to protect Enri Carne Village, but I don't have the strength to do it now. So I want to become stronger! I want to learn the secret to your strength, Momon! I don't mind if it's just a little bit! However, I can't hire an excellent adventurer like you on a long-term basis with the amount of money I have! So please, let me join your party! I have some confidence in my ability as a herbalist, but I'm willing to carry luggage and do other menial labor! Please allow me to do this, I beg you!"

Just as Momonga was blinking his non-existent eyelids, Nfirea continued:

"I've always been researching herbological knowledge. I didn't give that decision much thought because my grandmother and father were both herbalists but now I've found the path I want to walk, and it's not as a herbalist."

"So, you want to become a great magic caster and protect Carne Village, then?" Tabula Smaragdina asked.

"Yes!"

Nfirea seemed to have shed his youthful attitude, and looked straight at Momonga, his eyes filled with a manly resolve.

[Momonga: This reminds me of our application back in Yggdrasil. Some wanted personal gain, some wanted to steal. However he's clueless on what we are and that's refreshing actually.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Finally someone that is clueless but still wants to join.]

"...Ha, hahaha!" Momonga and his friends laugh.

Naberal is very uncertain.

"...Forgive me for my laughter. That was a mistake on my part. But I would like you to understand that I was not laughing at your determination. In order to join my team, you must meet two criteria. At the moment, you have only met one of them. Therefore, I am sorry, but I cannot let you join." Momonga explained.

"I understand how you feel, and I will remember that you wished to join my team. As for protecting this village, I will exert all my power to aid you. However, I might need your help "

"Yes! Please, I'm eager to help!" Ninya said.

"Is that so, is that so " Momonga mutter.

As Momonga nod, he met Ninya's gaze. He seemed to be enjoying the show, which made Momonga feel a little embarrassed.

"Then, we'll discuss that matter later. Before that, I have an interesting story to tell everyone about the taming of the Wise King of the Forest."

Currently at Nazarick, Warrior Takemikazuchi is sparing with Cocytus who was able keep his stand until Takemikazuchi pull out a item that blinded him while knocking him down. "Be careful of surprises Cocytus. You never know how people use items to ensure their victory."

The warrior pull's his son's hand to help him stand up. "Yes. Father. I. Will. Keep. This. Advice. To. My. Heart." Cocytus said as he and his father sat down at the table.

A homunculus maid appeared, carrying trays with food on it.

Warrior Takemikazuchi smiled at the food he can taste now. "Thank you." The player said.

"Your thank is wasted upon me " The maid said as she went to the door.

"Now then remember, eating can be important in some battles especially if the food will grant bonuses. So be weary of the other side doing the same."

Cocytus look back at his father. "I. Will. Keep. This. Advice. In. My. Heart. Like. The. Rest. Of. Your. Wisdom." Cocytus said as they began to eat.

 **Author's Note: GOOD GOD I WAS TIRED AFTER THIS. Anyway since I made five chapter of this story now I move on to my other story. Until I finish with that... I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	16. About Time

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

Members of Ainz Ooal Gown looked around at their surroundings in E-Rantel.

[Touch Me: The city hasn't changed much in three days.]

[Momonga: I don't have much basis to make a comparison but I can tell it's very peaceful.]

They turned off the main road, and then Momonga and company came to a halt at the large crowd.

[Yamaiko: This city is quite busy. These people might block us. ]

[Nishikienrai: I highly doubt anyone would get close to us.]

The players shrugged tiredly, and then peeked at the people around them.

Just about everyone walking past on the street seemed to be looking in Momonga's direction and seem to be whispering to each other.

They expected that these people were mocking them, but in fact, it's opposite.

[Tabula Smaragdina: No… Am I hearing praises!?]

[Momonga: Please don't get mad Tabula.]

[Touch Me: What the hell is wrong with these people!?]

[Yamaiko: Why are these people being impressed by a giant hamster?! It's not even that scary!]

[Nishikienrai: I don't want this to be in our pesonas' legend!]

Momonga silently lowered his head and looked at the pearly-white fur of Hamsuke since he was riding her.

[Momonga: I should be able to take pride in that… right…?]

[Touch Me: Trust me Momonga, we are also suffering alongside you...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: These reactions are entirely understandable, the people were praising Hamsuke as a mighty creature. But...]

[Momonga: It is more like a form of public humiliation to us. It's like a middle-aged bachelor with no family or girlfriend proudly riding a merry-go-round by himself.]

[Nishikienrai: Yeah, it doesn't help that because Hamsuke had a completely different body structure from a regular horse, Momongas had to stick his butt out and back while spreading his legs wide in order have a easier time to ride.]

[Yamaiko: I know! He looks so stupid!]

[Momonga: This is NOT my idea! The Swords of Darkness and Hamsuke herself had to persuade me into this! Even Narberal wanted me to ride!]

[Nishikienrai: All because a ruler should not be walking. ]

[Momonga: If I'd known this would happen I would have refused. Could it be someone was trying to set me up and arranged for this?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Okay Ihighlydoubt that. Don't try to make excuses.]

However despite the ridiculous concept, the surrounding folk all seemed to think that Momonga and his friends were the ones with the strange reaction.

[Momonga: Could it be that our aesthetic sense is at fault, or that they have weird taste, or is it that this world's sense of aesthetics is completely messed up?]

[Touch Me: Well it is possible I mean these people have probably never met a creature such as the wise king. And not only that, this can improve our reputation, so this sacrifice is necessary, no matter how embarrassing.]

[Momonga: Isn't this basically a form of shame play?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: For us yes. For you no, thanks to your emotion suppression. Now I really need it.]

[Yamaiko: The one thing I didn't need and now I really need it now. I can't stand this...]

[Momonga: Does this mean I'm immune to shame play… don't tell me I'm a masochist?… But I've always felt I was more on the sadist side…]

[Nishikienrai: Ew no. I don't want you to be a masochist.]

"Since we're back in town, it seems the assignment is over." Peter mentions.

[Touch Me: Ah! Just like any regular quest in Yggdrasil, pretty nostalgic isn't?]

[Momonga: I just recorded everything with [Recording Mirror] in these past days, hopefully these would help our home to prepare. Especially the other guys.]

[Tabula Smaragdina:Recording Mirror?]

[Momonga: Yes. A cash item I just bought with gold prior to this adventure.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Oh. That cash item menu that somehow works. Does the other type of stores work too?]

[Momonga: Yes they do. Even the… Gachapon.]

[Nishikienrai: You're not going to use that right!?]

[Momonga: No! I'm still traumatized by that thing!]

[Nishikienrai: Good. You could waste all of our gold in one day.]

[Yamaiko: Leave me to do the Gachapon! Not you!]

While the players argued in [Message]. Nfirea talks to Peter and his friends.

"Indeed, you're right, the request is at an end. Then… while I've already prepared the arranged remuneration, I still have to pay the bonus we negotiated in the forest. Could you come to my family's store with me?" Nfirea explained to the sword of darkness over the bonus.

[Tabula Smaragdina: I hope he has enough money. The ingredients are quite... numerous.]

Tabula sweatdrop at the carriage filled with herbs and mushrooms. Since Momonga subdued the wise king of the forest, they had been free to explore the forest without harassment. Now they got all these herbs, that might as well be, a heaping pile of glittering treasure if used right.

Tabula for once, wants to make potion out of these to sate his obsession to experiment.

"Momon, you should go to the Adventurer's Guild first!" Peter suggested to Momonga.

"Mm, indeed. Since I brought a monster into a city, I need to register Hamsuke with the Guild." Momonga said as he remembered the rules of that topic.

[Touch Me: Damn paperwork.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Oh please, I had enough of those already.]

"It's troublesome, but it can't be helped."

Peter said while the disguised players mentally nodded.

"Well, we wiped out those Ogres and other monsters too, so how about it? Want us all to go to the Guild together?" Momonga added on their original mission before Nfirea's request.

"Hmn no, I think not. Momon and Rikon basically did all the heavy lifting for this job, so we should go to Nfirea's house first to help with the chores and unload the herbs. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to accept getting the same fees as you guys."

The Swords of Darkness nodded as Peter spoke, and Nfirea politely added:

"There's no need to trouble everyone…"

"Well, you did agree to pay us a bonus, so consider this a free service on our part."

After hearing Peter's light-hearted statement, Nfirea politely replied:

"Then, when you come to our store for potions, we'll give you a discount."

"Nothing would please us more. Then, Momon, please head to the Guild first, and meet us at Nfirea's home afterwards. We'll proceed directly to Nfirea's home, take care of the chores, and then go to the Guild to take care of paperwork. Unfortunately, we'll have to trouble you to come again tomorrow because we can only claim the bounty on the Ogres then… we'll meet at the same time as the last time we met you." Peter explain to Momonga and his friends.

"Understood." Momonga agreed to Peter's suggestion.

"Hold on can I go with you guys? I want to know more of your potion making Nfirea, I heard it is different than the ones I'm used to." Tabula said which stunned Nfirea.

"W-well yes. Alchemists should help each other out Hermes…" Nfirea said in fear of disappointing Tabula.

"Good then!" Tabula exclaimed happily as he leaves with swords of darkness along with Nfirea.

"Can we trust them?" Naberal asked her lords.

"…It's fine. Even if they betray us, the most we'll lose is the bounty for the Ogres. If we fixate on that measly amount of money and end up with a reputation as penny-pinchers, it'll do more harm than good to our cause even then, Tabula would have told us about that."

"We are supposed to be heroes, not greedy warriors." Touch Me added rather sharply.

[Momonga: Warrior Takemikazuchi can always make perfect copies of coins, very fast, so we won't need to be worried about that for awhile.]

[Yamaiko: We would have trouble with that if it wasn't for Warrior Takemikazuchi.]

"Those inferior lifeforms should prostrate themselves before your awesome power, My Lords." Naberal continues happily.

"Well, maybe not to that extent…" Momonga sweatdrop at Naberal praise including his friends'.

"Lord Momonga, you are being too modest. Although Ogres must be less than insects in your eyes, your sword skills are still first-rate. Lord Touch Me and Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi are the only ones superior to you." Naberal added.

[Nishikienrai: Seriously..?]

[Touch Me: Momonga doesn't even have combat skills.]

[Yamaiko: It not even good.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: What happened?]

[Momonga: Just Naberal praising me for everything, even melee skills.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: But you suck as a warrior.]

"…I was merely swinging my swords and using sheer, brute force." Momonga said modestly.

[Touch Me: Slicing ogres in one swing is impressive to a lot of people, but it is not as impressive as Gasef's combat style.]

[Nishikienrai: You can slice a hundred ogres in one swing. With a simple skill, that's a major difference compared to Momonga's]

"It would seem it's very difficult to move and fight like a real warrior… Then what about using magic to transform into one?" Naberal asked.

[Momonga: In this state I can use five spells, one of them can make me a level one hundred warrior.]

[Yamaiko: But that doesn't make you instantly strong like a real combat oriented player ,but you can surprise your enemies with variety and the right items.]

[Momonga: That's why I have it actually.]

"There's too many drawbacks to that spell. If I'm ambushed by an opponent of my level, I won't be able to use magic for a while, and defeat is certain. I could use scrolls to cast spells, but it would take too much preparation time. It's still a major flaw in the spell." Momonga explained.

"I'm pretending to be a warrior to hide my true identity, so there's no need to be so shocked."

"!" A tremor ran through the Wise King of the Forest as she raised her head to look at Ainz, a surprised look on her face.

"Your humble servant was listening to your words; could it be that you are not a warrior, milord?"

Hamsuke asked.

"Lord Momonga is merely pretending to be a warrior. It is like a game to him. If he were to use the spells which are his true power, he could easily sunder the heavens and shatter the earth."

[Yamaiko: She's not really wrong actually.]

[Momonga: You don't say...]

"Mm, yes, something like that. Wise King of the Forest, aren't you glad you didn't fight the real me? If I had used my true power, you would have been destroyed in an instant." Momonga tells Hamsuke about his true powers.

"I, I see… Milord, your servant Hamsuke shall be doubly faithful to you!" The Wise king of the forest said while nervous.

[Nishikienrai: Yeah Hamsuke doesn't stick somehow.]

[Momonga: I should have named her Daifuku that would have been wittier...]

[Touch Me: You and your naming…]

[Yamaiko: Said the guy that names his character Touch Me. How's that working out?]

[Touch Me: Just shut up. I thought it would be funny...]

Tabula and the Swords of Darkness drove the wagon into the house's backyard, stopping in front of the back door. Nfirea unlocked the door, a magical lantern in hand. He hung it on a wall inside, illuminating the darkened interior.

The disguised Brain-eater looked inside of the house and could see barrels, presumably emptied, for the herbs and mushrooms they had collected. As the swords of darkness put the herbs into the storage, Tabula sensed the presence of two people thanks to his brain-eater's [Brain Sense] which could only detect beings that had a brain.

After all the herbs were in their place, Nfirea called out to the slightly-panting Swords of Darkness.

"Thank you for your hard work! There should be some cool fruit juice in the house, so please come in for some."

"That sounds great." Lukrut exclaimed in delight. The others nodded happily as well.

"Then, please come this way…" Nfirea said as he leads the others to a room until…

Hiiii~ Welcome home~"

Before him stood a pretty, yet vaguely unsettling young woman. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind.

"Ah~ I've been worried, you know? I thought you went missing. What poor timing, I didn't know when you'd be coming back, so I had to wait here all this while, you know?" The blonde woman said.

"…May, may I ask who you are?" Nfirea said fearfully.

'This is not a family visit at all. I need to be careful of surprises.' Tabula thought as he activates [Message].

"Hm? Ehehehe~ I came to kidnap you~ I need someone to use the spell which summons a biiiiiiig horde of undead, 「Undeath Army」, so could you be my magic item? I'm begging you~"

[Tabula Smaragdina: Momonga! Someone is trying to kidnap Nfirea!]

[Momonga: What!?]

[Touch Me: Who is trying to kidnap him?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: A blonde woman. There is also another one just behind her, I don't know if they're dangerous but I'm gonna have to protect Nfirea and swords of darkness.]

[Yamaiko: We're still doing the registrations so it might take awhile.]

[Nishikienrai: Be careful Tabula!]

The swords of darkness tell Nfirea to run, while Ninya would go along with him.

Tabula notices a robed old man who is holding a orb.

'That's definitely the other one with her.' Tabula thought as he pulled out his halberd.

"Swords of Darkness! I suggest you go along with Nfirea. I will handle these two." Tabula said as he walks toward the two offenders.

"Hermes!? Wait! We can help too!" Peter said in shock.

"No. You will more than likely die against her, get out while I defeat these two by myself." Tabula said while secretly holding his potions.

Peter and his friends hesitate before leaving with heavy hearts.

"Win this one okay!?" Peter said as he leaves.

"Oh~ You think you can beat me? Oh please how could you po-" The woman said until she was cut off when Tabula threw some potions on the ground, creating smoke which filled the area.

"What? You think this will help~" The woman taunts before slicing a figure on her right.

"See~? It's hopel-" The woman was cut off again as a punch came towards from her left, hitting her in the process.

"What's wrong? You thought it is hopeless for me to fight you?" Tabula mentions as he disappeared in the smoke.

"Hmp. Lucky hit." The woman said before multiple Tabula's appear around her and punch her multiple times before disappearing yet again.

"Damm it! Stop this!" The woman said as she used her stiletto to make a gust of wind that blasted away the smoke.

"Interesting. You got enchanted items that are well made." Tabula commented as he dodged a [Acid Javelin] from the old man.

"Impatient one, now aren't you?" Tabula said as he put his guard up.

"Your right, by now we would have got the boy and set up the ritual..." The old man said.

"It's a seventh tier spell which hardly anyone can use, but it can be cast with the Crown of Wisdom. You can't control all the undead it makes, but the boy can guide them! What a perfect plan~!" The woman said.

"Oh really? Then I would have take you out then." Tabula said hold his halberd.

The woman frowned, remembering the first part of the battle. "If your curious, my name is Clementine. And no one can beat me except maybe the royal captain in his treasure equipment. Even you!" The woman gets into position.

After casting some martial arts buffs, the woman leaped towards Tabula, who simply thought."Only Gazef in his treasure equipment can beat her? Oh good she can't hurt me at all then…" as the woman stabbed him in the chest while laughing madly. Only for Tabula to disappear, once more.

"Oh I completely forgot that my potion I threw, still lingers, even after you made the smoke disappear." Tabula said honestly. He never checked his potions, despite the importance, only caring on how well made they are.

"Are you kidding me?!" Clementine exclaimed in frustration.

And suddenly the swords of darkness showed up.

"What are you doing!?" Tabula screamed in surprise at their return despite his warnings.

"Sorry Hermes! We can't just let you deal with the enemies by yourself! We already didn't do much in combat but at least let us fight!" Peter said seriously.

The old man looked at the adventurers and Tabula with disdain and said:

"That's it! Clementine! You get the boy now! We don't have much time!"

Clementine looks at the old man angrily before releasing a breath.

"Alright Khajiit, you damn old man!" Clementine said as Khajiit use [Acid Spray] at the swords of darkness, forcing Tabula to use himself as a cover for them.

Clementine quickly sprints to where Nfirea is, thanks to her knowledge of the house.

'Fuck me! Just because of them, I have to save them from the acid!' Tabula thought as Khajiit spammed [Acid Spray] on him trying to get a effect.

"Why aren't you burning from my Acid spell!?" Khajiit said in frustration as he noticed Clementine holding Nfirea.

"Finally!" Khajiit exclaimed as he cast the last [Acid Spray] and quickly joins Clementine.

'And they're escaping… Might as well use a tracking spell. [Silent Cast: Life Mark]' Tabula thought as Khajiit and Clementine glowed red in his eyes.

After they're gone, Tabula looked at the swords of darkness and said:

"Are you okay?"

The swords of darkness look down in shame.

"But we lost Nfirea! We completely botched it Hermes…" Ninya mentions sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Is it because you feel worthless compared to me and my friends?" Tabula asked while losing his anger to the adventurer.

"No it jus-" Peter said before Tabula glared at them menacingly, despite being covered by a mask.

"You're right… Compared to you guys, we're a joke..." Peter said in shame.

"I mean look at Momon and Rikun! They have full plate armor while I only had chainmail armor!" Peter confessed while holding his head down.

"And you, Aubuna and Nabe are way more powerful than I could ever hope to be…" Ninya said sadly.

"Nagato was able to detect better than me and he's a assassin! I'm a ranger and yet he's better than me in that field." Lukrut admitted as he lowered his head.

"And we're silver no less… And yet you are currently copper, it doesn't really suit you, nor your friends." Dyne added.

"I see… Then I should apologize." Tabula said.

"Uh? For what?" Peter asked.

"For breaking you guys like that. While we're undoubtedly strong, we were never this strong from the beginning." Tabula explained which shocks the swords of darkness.

"You see. Momon for example was attacked with no hope of winning, he was weak and completely hopeless from everything that had assailed him…"

The swords of darkness look at Tabula with shocked expressions at the idea that Momon was weak like them.

"Rikun was the one that saved him from death which started a friendship that will never end…" Tabula said as he looked at them.

"Many of us have our moments where we feel hopeless, including Rikun. While I will not give much details of what happened, I will say that Momon was able to put us back together, hehe. The hopeless became a beacon of hope for us" Tabula said while being carried away at the memories of the beginning of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Everyone has moments of weakness, but we got this far by conquering them. So don't be full of despair, but be determined to see it through."

As soon as Tabula said that. A door opened, revealing Momonga and the rest of the disguised players in their glory.

 **Author's Note: Oh dear... I'm actually excited to give you guys something that I was thinking ever since I started this story. There were some modifications along the way but we're getting close to the one of my favorite parts of Overlord and let's just say... The others will come...** **On a sidenote, you guys can ask question to me if you like. I always did like to response on the reviews.**


	17. The Silence is Defeaning

**7/1/18 Update: OverWarlord came back for a bit and proofread this chapter quick, not sure if he wants to continue some of his story though...**

 **Proofread by OverWarlord**

Momonga looked around at the mess that was made by Nfirea's kidnappers.

The whole house is a mess after Tabula fought a woman named Clementine, who was only able to escape with Nfirea, thanks to the Swords Of Darkness's sad jealousy.

It doesn't help that Nfirea's Grandmother showed up to see what happened to her house.

[Momonga: This is a fucking nightmare...]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I know right? I could have stopped this if Swords Of Darkness hadn't ignored my orders.]

Tabula told everything that had happened to his friends, who simply sigh.

[Touch Me: At least you marked them with Life Mark.]

[Yamaiko: That saved us a lot of work actually.]

[Nishikienrai: At least we have a proper warrior that used martial arts. Maybe we can capture her for study.]

[Momonga: We should save Nfirea to give our persona's a better reputation and because I like him for being respectful.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: A decent person and a alchemist… I like that type of person.]

Before Momonga could do anything, Nfirea's grandmother appears and begins talking to him.

"My grandson! Nfirea's gone!" The grandmother exclaimed.

"So it seems…" Momonga muttered in response.

"The opposition seem to only care about kidnapping Nfirea. Presumably to use his talents." Momonga said while looking at Tabula.

"Who are those people?" The grandmother said as she pointed at the swords of darkness.

"Those are the adventurers that your grandson hired alongside us." Touch Me explained while looking at Swords of Darkness, who were resting.

"Are they your comrades?" The grandmother asked.

"Not really, they are just fellow adventures, that is all…" Nishikienrai responded to the old woman.

"The kidnappers were awfully confident that they can get away with everything, they even gave us some details of their plan." Tabula said, which surprises the grandmother.

"They have a item that allowed them to use a 7th tier spell to create a army of undead, but only your grandson can use it. They are probably at the graveyard performing the spell as we speak."

Tabula finished saying as Momonga turned around to a shocked grandmother.

"How about hiring us?"Momonga said in a cold voice that made Lizzie shudder.

"Isn't this something you should hire an adventurer for?" Momonga continued.

A light came on in Lizzie's eyes as she understood what Momonga was getting at.

"You are a very lucky woman, Lizzie Bareare. At the moment, We are the strongest adventurers in this city, and the only ones who can save your grandson's life. If you hire us, I will accept your request. However… the price will be very high, because I am fully aware of how troublesome this task might be." Momonga said.

"That, that's right… if it was you and your friends… the ones who possessed that potion… and with the Wise King of the Forest… then there's no doubt about your strength nor theirs… I'll hire, I'll hire you people!" Lizzie agreed.

"Is that so… are you prepared to pay a high price for this?" Momonga mentions.

"How much will it take to satisfy you?" Lizzie said.

" **Everything**." Momonga revealed the answer.

"What?" Lizzie blurted out.

[Momonga: Tabula cast Aim Silent on the Swords of Darkness.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: What? Oh I see.]

"Give us everything you have." Momonga said as Tabula cast [Aim Silent] to the Swords of Darkness to prevent them from hearing him.

Lizzie's eyes widened in shock, and her body trembled violently.

[Touch Me: You're scaring the old lady Momonga!]

[Momonga: Sorry! I'm just trying to get an advantage that's all.]

"Everything you have. When I safely return Nfirea to you, give me everything you have." Momonga said to Lizzie.

"You…" Backing away in fear, Lizzie muttered:

"When you say everything… you don't mean money or rare potions… I've heard that demons will grant any wish in return for men's souls. Are you people demons?"

"…And what if we were? Do you want to save your grandson?" Momonga mentions.

Lizzie did not respond, silently biting her lip.

"Then there's only one answer, right?" Momonga asked.

"Umu… I'll hire you. I'll give you everything I have, so please save my grandson!"

* * *

After getting Lizzie to hire Momonga and his friends, they went to the graveyard where the kidnappers were located.

"Oh. So they have started the spell already." Yamaiko said as Momonga sees the large gathering of undead.

"Wait! Let's us help!" The Swords Of Darkness showed up behind.

[Tabula Smaragdina: No! I don't want them to mess up our plans!]

[Momonga: Hold on. I got idea that could keep them off our backs.]

"I'm not gonna let you four do something that could compromise Nfirea's life." Momonga said which caused the Swords Of Darkness to look at him with shocked expressions.

"If you wish to do something… Then give a alarm to the city, warn everyone about this threat and make sure that the undead won't pass that gate…" Momonga said as the Swords of Darkness realized the truth of the situation.

"Y-you're right Momon! Those undead won't stop until the main cause is destroyed!" Ninya exclaims realizing Momonga's plan.

"Exactly. I hope you guys now know what to do then." Momonga said which caused the Swords of Darkness to smile.

"Don't worry Momon! We will do this to repay you and your friends!" Peter said before heading out to let everyone know about the threat, alongside the rest of the swords of darkness.

"Smart. Using them to let everyone know about us and our actions." Nishikienrai praised Momonga.

"That's why I prefer you, over everyone, to lead the guild." Tabula said as he smiled as best as he could, due to his nature.

"Hehe… Well then shall we begin?" Momonga said as he aimed his black sword at the gate of the graveyard.

* * *

In the middle of the woods… Two figures can seen looking around in confusion.

"What the? Did the shut down get prolonged?" The first figure asked.

"I don't know! I'm trying to see the notification, but I can't see it!" The second figure said.

"What is going on here!? We were at the main hub and going to the broken bifrost and we were too late, but then this shit happens!" The first figure said in frustration.

"Dude don't overload your brain. I suggest we move, but I never seen this place before…" The second figure mentions.

"Hold on, I feel weird. Like I'm very light for some reason." The first figure informs his fellow guild member.

"Now that you mention it. I feel awfully refreshed and loose in the inside…" The second figure added.

"Weird…" The first figure said confused.

A bloodcurdling scream can be heard far away.

"What was that!?"

The second figure exclaims in surprise.

"We really should not investigate, but that could be another player. Maybe they have some information." The first figure said before going of to find the source.

"Are you serious!? You would never have made a decision like that!" The second figure mentions, to which the first figure responded:"Hey don't worry! Between you and me and our new found items, we can escape from everything so long as we play our cards well."

"Very well then. Wait, hold on for a moment!"

The second figure said as it follows the first figure who got ahead.

They continued to walk through the forest until they see a clearing.

Both figures witness a familiar face that should not be possible.

"Shalltear!?" Both players said in shock.

* * *

Momonga and his fellow guild members run across the graveyard slaying any undead that tried to stop them.

"If it was just me and Narberal, I would just summon undead to clear the path." Momonga mentioned.

"Yeah. Thankfully you got us to clear through this." Touch Me said as he sliced hundreds of undead with one slash.

"We got you Touch Me, your literally clearing a way for us." Nishikienrai said in boredom as he walked alongside Momonga and everyone else who is simply doing nothing but stare at Touch Me's handiwork.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just killed all those undead without giving you guys a chance to fight." Touch Me responded apologetically as there is no sight of undead.

The disguised players continued to walk alongside with Narberal and Hamsuke. Till they come across a group of robed men, presumably the cause of all this.

"Master Khajiit, they're here."

One of the robed men informs his master.

[Momonga:All right, idiot confirmed… no, he might have been faking it. First, let's listen to what they have to say.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I heard his name being that, but I thought that was some fake name or something.]

[Touch Me: Something?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: This world must have some culture, so it won't surprise me if there are some titles other than the typical.]

[Yamaiko: Of course the way that guy refers to his master by name then it's probably his real name.]

[Nishikienrai: Referring someone by their real name can be quite stupid in this type of secrecy.]

"Ah… what a lovely night. Don't you think it's wasted on a boring old ritual?" Momonga mockingly said.

"Hmph… I'll decide whether the time is right for a ritual. Come to think of it, who are you people anyway? How did you break through the horde of undead." Khajiit who looked at Tabula with bitter anger.

"We're just adventurers on an assignment, looking for a missing young man… I trust you know who I'm talking about, even if I don't state his name?" Momonga said mockingly.

"I don't know how you Idiots were able to get passed the thousands of undead, but after encountering your troublesome friend, I'm not going to let you ruin my plan!" Khajiit yelled as held a purple orb.

Narberal looks at Khajiit with immense hatred due to what he said.

"Anyone who makes a mess of my plans is an idiot. Especially an idiot who doesn't know the meaning of strength and came here to find their death! My preparations are finally complete! Now behold the supreme power of the Orb of Death that has drunk its fill of negative energy!"

Khajiit said as he raised the orb.

"I guess I'm right about above then." Momonga said which confused Narberal until skeleton dragon appeared and attempted to attack Narberal, but she jumps away.

The skeleton dragon hovered for a bit until landing.

"May I ask, why did your fake dragon try to attack my daughter on first sight?" Nishikienrai asked the human necromancer.

"Tch. She was wide open for my undead, you can't blame it for thinking." Khajiit said bitterly.

"Before we fight, there's something I'd like to ask. Is there anyone over there besides you lot?" Tabula said tauntingly knowing that Clementine is behind the necromancer thanks to the racial skill he used.

"Ahhh~ they found me out, so there's no point hiding. Speaking of which~ I only hid because I can't use the[Conceal Life]spell~" The mad woman shows herself while Khajiit looked at her, annoyed at her words.

"Not really, even if you use that spell, I will always find you because it's in my nature." Tabula commented on his race without any of the necromancers and former black scripture members noticing.

"I really don't care~ Because now I have an opportunity to kill you in a wide open area, not even your damn potion can't save you~" Clementine cheerfully said.

Momonga quickly laughs at his foes without care.

"Hehe. I can see why she stands no chance at all." Momonga mentions, to which Touch Me replied:"Yep. Not really threatening when you think about it."

Clementine's eyes look at the disguised players with anger, very offended by their words.

"You… All of you are starting to piss me off… I have past the boundaries of humanity… As far as i'm concerned, only a handful of people can beat me, not even Gazef Stronoff can beat me without the five treasures… And I didn't know any of you! All of you are the ones who stood no chance against me, Clementine." The mad woman said in extreme anger.

"Then do it. I give you a free pass to attack." Momonga said as he stabs the ground with his greatsword before leaving himself open.

Clementine who is even more angry at Momonga, uses her usual martial arts meant to kill and quickly rushed at Momonga, being her first target, intending to save Tabula for last.

She quickly pulls out her stiletto and shoves it into one of Momonga's "eyes" where she twists it to do more damage while using [Lightning].

But Clementine wasn't done, she pulls out another stiletto to shove it into Momonga's remaining "eye" and used [Fireball].

The former black scripture member laughs maniacally while thinking about the faces of Momonga's friends are making.

However this is just a beginning of terror to both Clementine and Khajiit.

"Hm, I see. YGGDRASIL did not have magic weapons like this. Well, this is an eye-opener." Momonga quickly grabs Clementine at her stomach and quickly throws her away like trash.

"Seriously? A pun?" Yamaiko said in disappointment as the fire goes away from Momonga.

"This is as literal as it looks." Momonga said as he pointed where his "eyes" are, with two stiletto sticking out of them.

"Can you see? I can't stop imagining the jokes coming out of it." Nishikienrai asked as he waved his hand.

While the players interact, Clementine and Khajiit are looking at the scene with disbelief.

"That's impossible! Wh-why aren't you dead!?" Clementine screamed in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be alive at all!" Khajiit said in fear and confusion while his followers simply cowered in fear.

"I guess we should reveal the answer now that these two are having a mental crisis." Momonga said, to which his friends agreed.

All of the disguised players were suddenly covered in blue fire until it wears off revealing their true forms, much to the shock of the opposing humans.

"An elder lich?!" Clementine yelled.

"What is this!? I-I don't understand…" Khajiit said in disbelief.

"Surprising is it not? Why would a couple of monsters disguise themselves as human adventures?" Momonga said as he removes the stiletto in his eye sockets before one of Khajiit's followers points at Narberal in her maid outfit.

"What about her!?" The followers asked.

"Oh she's my daughter, a doppelganger if you want to know." Nishikienrai explains which confused Khajiit and Clementine at the race.

"You worthless trash thought you can get away from all the crimes you have committed today, but now we're going bring justice to all of you and use this to improve our reputation for our plans." Touch Me said hatefully and happy knowing that Clementine and Khajiit will receive their punishment.

"No! I spent five years preparing in this city! I've held onto this dream for thirty years! What gives you the right to destroy all of this!? Y-you monster!" Khajiit screamed in anger and fear at the players.

"A-attack! Attack now!"

Khajiit said in a panic.

The ground began to shake before rising up, revealing a second skeletal dragon. As it joins the first skeletal dragon, they rush to where the players are.

"They are nothing to us.[Chain Dragon Lightning]" Momonga cast the spell.

The lightning hit the first skeletal dragon before hitting the second one since it chain.

They were disintegrated with one chain lightning…

"N-no… That's impossible. They are immune to magic…" Khajiit silently said in fear.

"Actually, they are only immune to sixth tier spells and below, I just used a simple seventh tier spell, that's all." Momonga clarified which terrifies Khajiit even further.

Seventh tier!? The Magic of The Gods!? No! This is impossible!" Khajiit screams before Clementine runs away in terror.

"Shall I?" Tabula Smaragdina asked to his friend, Momonga.

"Of course! You don't have to ask, we know what your planning to do with her." Momonga said happily.

"Yes!" Tabula said excitedly before rushing off at an unimaginable speed.

The players look at Khajiit, while Tabula chases after Clementine, which scares the necromancer after everything he has seen.

"Wait! Please have some sense of pity! Y-you're a elder lich right!?" Khajiit asks desperately.

"Yes, obviously…" Momonga said annoyed by the obvious question.

"T-then you must know how troublesome it is to become a lich!" Khajiit mentions fearfully.

"HA! That's gold." Momonga laughs at Khajiit.

"What?" Khajiit said confused at Momonga's words.

"Don't be foolish. Lord Momonga is far more different to be compared to the simple liches that you perceive. You should shut up and listen to what my Lords might say." Narberal said harshly before smiling at the terror in Khajit's face.

"Normally we would just kill you but since there are more of you here... You will be tortured for information." Momonga explained much to the horror of Khajiit.

"But wai-" Khajiit tried explain his action until Momonga raised his hand at him.

Darkness descended on Khajiit and his followers…

* * *

Clementine ran as fast as she can, terrified at the events that had transpired.

"Where do you think your going?" Tabula said as he appears right in front of her. Smiling behind his mask.

"Shit!" Clementine jumps back before looking at the brain eater with terror.

"You know I'm very interested in martial arts… It is something I've never seen before." Tabula explained as he got closer.

"S-stay away!" Clementine screams before throwing a mace she got from one of the undead.

"Come on~... Where's that pride of yours?" Tabula said as he grabs the mace and crushes it before his body suddenly convulsed.

Multiple tentacles appear from Tabula's body like worms coming out of their food and holds onto all of Clementine's limbs.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Clementine begged as she struggled, as her plates started to come off due to the struggle.

"No need to worry~. I will make you regret everything…" Tabula said as he removes his mask revealing his tiny beak which open to show his ovipositor.

Only a scream can be heard before it was shut off… For only silence and terror have drowned the scream itself.

* * *

Under the chapel where Khajiit was hiding, before his capture, Momonga and Touch Me walk to where Nfirea is standing.

Touch Me checks on Nfirea for any abnormalities.

"Someone had cut him across the face and punctured his eyes, damn bastards. Good thing I can heal his blindness thanks to my paladin job skill... Oh, what's that?." Touch Me said as he looks at the crown.

"Let's see… [All Appraisal Magic Item]." Momonga cast his spell while Touch Me uses [All Share Information].

"The Crown of Wisdom… I see. However… this item's abilities don't exist in YGGDRASIL… so it's a magic item that could not have existed in YGGDRASIL." Momonga mentions.

"Yeah no. We should just destroy this fucking item." Touch Me said in anger at the power of the crown.

"Well we can't exactly take this without destroying Nfirea's mind, and not saving him will stain our ppersona's reputation so fuck it. [Greater Break Item]." As the spell is cast, the crown of wisdom is forever destroyed.

Outside of the chapel, Ulbert can be seen arranging the bodies of the necromancer including a dead body from the sunlight scripture which was morphed to look like Khajiit.

"There! Glad you guys called me. It was getting boring from sitting on my ass all day." Ulbert said before Touch Me shows up.

"Oh, I thought you enjoyed your time of not doing anything." Touch Me insults as Ulbert faced him.

"Really now!? Please, I work way harder than you! Mr. Cash item Champion." Ulbert said before Touch Me glared at him.

"No! I work harder than you! You have any idea how hard it is to reach World Champion!?" Touch Me continued to argue.

"Okay! Can you two stop arguing for a bit, Momonga is currently waiting for you two to shut up!" Yamiko said as she pushes both player away from each other.

Momonga shakes his head in amusement before saying: "We have already cleared everything this chapel had, the guards and adventures will arrive here so we should search for items."

Ulbert quickly came to Momonga and gave him a orb.

"This item is called the Orb of Death, it is apparently an intelligent item. Something we never seen actually, It's frankly quite weak compared to the other items we have and it can dominate the minds, which doesn't work against us, but deadly to humans" Ulbert said before seeing Nfirea.

"What happened with that boy?" Ulbert asks.

Momonga explains to Ulbert who it is while also telling him about the crown.

"Sentient items? Items that turn someone into a mindless item? Now I want those types of items." Tabula said as he come out of the forest.

"Yeeesh. Makes me wonder who made those items." Yamaiko said before a certain hamster appears.

"Masters~! AH MONSTER!" Hamsuke screams before Narberal quickly stomped on the hamster to stop it in her tracks.

As the players, except Ulbert and Momonga, explain their real forms, Ulbert heard Momonga talking to the orb.

"See? It talked to me in fear and call me a King of Destruction." Ulbert said to Momonga.

"Your right on that. It just called me a King of Death and became loyal to me." Momonga added before going to Hamsuke.

"Take it."

Momonga tossed the Orb he was holding, and Hamsuke nimbly caught it.

"May I ask milord about this item?" Hamsuke asks.

"It's a magic item. You can use it, right?" Momonga said.

"Mm… I should be able to! But it's noisy! It's so loud I want to return it to milord." Hamsuke complained for a bit.

Narberal looked at Hamsuke, her eyes wide.

"Are you giving it to the newcomer?" Narberal asks in surprise.

Momonga could tell from the way she had lost control of her voice that Narberal was deeply shaken, which caused Nishikienrai to laugh a bit at his daughter's face.

"Though I've already cast anti-detection spells on it, I can't say it's perfectly safe, so it's better to hand it to Hamsuke." Momonga explained.

"I see! As expected of Lord Momonga. Your wise judgements are impeccable." Narberal praised, much to the disgruntlement of her lords without knowing.

Before they would go back to their disguises, a startling message appears.

"Ulbert! Go help them!"Momonga yelled to the surprised demon.

* * *

Shalltear looked at the group of people, bloodlust in her eyes.

An old woman unleashed a bright dragon, which was hurled right at Shalltear.

Before the dragon hit the vampire, two figures show up right in front of her.

"Lord Punitto Moe and Lord Amanomahitotsu!?" Shalltear said in complete shock.

 **Author's Note: OH SHIT! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I must at least get some in my stories. I'm sorry for how long it took. I really wanted to make this chapter very early but I suddenly became a dumbass and make a new fanfic not involving at all in Overlord. If you want to read it then simply just look for it in my page. The worst part is actually me watching Kill la Kill which can take a hour in two episode each day(Oh god the skimpy outfits...) Needless to say… A lot of mental preparation was made. Fortunately I'm going to finish it tomorrow. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and this new extremely short omake. :)**

 **Omake:** **Tabula Smaragdina: Do you know what hentai is?**

 **Clementine: Nope.**

 **Clementine is suddenly being violated by Tabula's tentacles and some of it is inside of her head causing the poor woman to beg for mercy.**


	18. Lucky Day

**Proofread By OverWarlord...**

"Lord Punitto Moe!? Lord Amanomahitotsu!?" Shalltear said in surprise.

The bright dragon hit both of the players, but without warning, the dragon roared in pain as it suddenly dissipated.

"What!?" The group of humans yelled in shock.

"Punitto Moe, can you tell me the levels of these guys? I don't have [Discern Enemy] like you and Momonga." Amanomahitotsu asks Punitto Moe.

"They are surprisingly weak compared to us." Punitto Moe said in surprise.

"M-my lords! Let me kill them in your names!" Shalltear said while she bowed her head.

Both players look at Shalltear with dumbfounded expressions before Punitto Moe decided to take this situation professionally.

"No. They have a world class item, You will be caught by the effect of [Downfall of Castle and Country]. We on another hand got protection against it." Punitto Moe said quietly, so as to not catch the attention of the group that had the world item.

"But my Lo-" Shalltear tried to argue.

"No buts. Just go and get reinforcements or something that have protection against world class items." Punitto Moe said, as a multiple magic missiles hits him, but it didn't do anything.

Shalltear hesitantly used [Gate] to get to Nazarick quickly, and tell the others about Amanomahitotsu and Punitto Moe's arrival.

"Good thing we got those items." Amanomahitotsu said to Punitto Moe, while getting bombarded by attacks that didn't do anything against his carapace.

"Must be our lucky day." Punitto Moe mentions before being hit by another dragon from [Downfall of Castle and Country].

(Flashback begins.)

Before the shutdown, Amanomahitotsu can be seen browsing through the shop in one of the central cities in Niflheim alone.

"Finally… After 2 hours of doing nothing, here it is." Amanomahitotsu said in relief.

Amanomahitotsu pressed the buy button with his remaining currency that he forgot to get rid of when he retired from Yggdrasil.

A capsule appeared and opened, revealing an obsidian short hammer that had fire pouring out of the middle of the head.

Amanomahitotsu eagerly grabbed the hammer before going off to the imperfect Bifrost.

And a familiar face appears.

"-nitto Moe! Oh come on! I must of pressed the wrong world!" Punitto Moe said loudly for a bit before seeing Amanomahitotsu.

"Amanomahitotsu!? You're here too?!" A emotional emote appear in front of Punitto Moe.

"Punitto Moe! How are you doing friend?" Amanomahitotsu said as Punitto Moe looks around.

"No one's here. Not a single player had passed through this town actually, if you don't count the NPC's of course. Quite sad how a shutdown can affect the players." Amanomahitotsu said with a sad emote, looking around at the ghost town.

"Why are you here then?" Punitto Moe asks Amanomahitotsu who showed him a hammer.

"No way!" Punitto Moe yelled in disbelief.

"Yes! [Vulcan]! The world class item that allows you to smith perfect copies of items of any class except Guild, World Champion, and obviously World class items." Amanomahitotsu said proudly as he shows off.

"That was the item you have been looking for years after you heard about it!" Punitto Moe said in surprise.

"Yeah! And I got lucky too. I was searching for good items through these town's around the nine worlds, to find something good and I did!" Amanomahitotsu quickly pulls out a jaded ring and quickly hit it with [Vulcan].

"Haha! I turned this relic class ring of time protection to a Divine class! It even improves the efficiency of this ring." Amanomahitotsu proudly shows his friend the upgraded ring for a bit before putting it on.

"Good for you! I just got here on accident thanks to Nine Silver…" Punitto Moe said bitterly.

"Oh, let me guess… He called you Moe didn't he?" Amanomahitotsu said teasingly.

"Grr… He always gets on my nerves for that. At least he helped me to get a world class item."

Punitto Moe shows Amanomahitotsu a dagger, which suddenly turned into a heavenly jeweled spear.

"[Amenonuhoko] I was able to get it with Nine Silver's help." Punitto Moe explained.

"Hey, that's pretty good too!" Amanomahitotsu said as Punitto Moe looked at the time.

"Oh shit! We only got 7 minutes!" The strategist yelled before he ran to the imperfect Bifrost.

"Hold on for a moment!" The crab player said as he followed Punitto Moe.

"Come on!" Punitto Moe screams, as he repeatedly pressed the button for Helheim world.

Amanomahitotsu pressed the same world button as well.

"Punitto Moe calm down, you were never like this before!" Amanomahitotsu said with worry.

"Amanomahitotsu, have you ever thought how Momonga feels about being alone?"

Punitto Moe mentions, to which Amanomahitotsu responds:

"Yes, I have thought about it too. That's why we should give him a gift, even if it's short lived as an a apology."

Punitto Moe sighed as there is only 3 minutes left.

"Shit. At least I met you and Nine Silver, even if he annoys me to death." Punitto Moe said before the transport activated.

"Oh, now it decided to activate. Damn shitty devs." Amanomahitotsu grumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, fuck them." Punitto Moe agreed.

00:00:01

00:00:00

(Flashback ends.)

"Hey stop that!" Punitto Moe yelled after the second hit from the world class item.

"How are you resisting the power of the gods!?" One who wears the mind control world class item said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about!? Are you people role-playing or something?" Amanomahitotsu asks before one of them with a rapier arrogantly approached them.

"Nice hat you got there though." Amanomahitotsu complimented the person who cast Time Stop.

"Now your dead!" The rapier man attacks the crab player who simply grabbed the blade with his crab arm in Time Stop.

"W-what!? Impossible!" The man said in shock, while Amanomahitotsu looks at him in confusion.

Amanomahitotsu punched the time stopper across the clearing and into a tree, the rapier man can be seen with his body's limbs dislocated and bent to all the wrong places and mangled, it's safe to say that the time turbulence is dead.

"I... don't know how to feel about that." Amanomahitotsu said as he moves his four arms, all together simutaneously.

"I somehow feel everything in these arms." Amanomahitotsu mentions before chains appear and tried to hold him.

"How about this! The chain of the gods now hold you!" One of humans in the group said in pride.

"Eh… Can you stop role-playing? I know I killed one of your friends, but I'm willing to heal him if you guys give an explanation on what's going on." Amanomahitotsu said to the group, which only served to make them more angry.

"What are you talking about monster!?" The leader of the group yelled at Amanomahitotsu.

"Hey! don't be rude!" Punitto Moe yelled back before getting hit by another dragon from [Downfall of Castle and Country].

"Alright, fuck you then! I'm very annoyed after two hours of waiting, and right now, I need to relieve some stress! [Air Bullet]!" Punitto Moe said, frustrated for all the things that happened to him and how he tried to enter Yggdrasil, before waiting another hour for the update to finish, and now this...

The grass monster had his hand morph little holes in the tip of his fingers and suddenly the old woman that wears the world item was suddenly thrown behind the group.

"Lady Kaire!" The leader of the group said in shock at the sudden display of power.

"Welp if my friend said to attack, I will fight alongside him." Amanomahitotsu said before raising his giant arm breaking the chain effortlessly.

"No… That's not fair." The one who used the chains look at the crab player with disbelief.

"Now, I may not be combat oriented, but I have some tricks." Amanomahitotsu said as he used a skill from his Racial Class, Karkinos.

His crab arm suddenly shot forward to where the group is.

One of the members attempted to block it with his shield, however the arm demolished the shield and tore the Myriad Barrier apart.

"There it is again, the bodies still stay. In Yggdrasil when we killed someone, the bodies would always disappear." Punitto Moe said, confused at the bodies.

A new crab arm suddenly grew at a fast rate, quickly replacing the old arm he just shot.

When a player that had a Sea Monster and the Crab Monster racial job, they can shoot their arms like a missile and can have their arm regenerate for a time.

And those who have Karkinos racial job can have their arm regenerate almost instantly, three times a day. Amanomahitotsu got this racial job to make sure that he wouldn't be much of a burden to his friends.

"Punitto Moe. I think...the game became real…" Amanomahitotsu said.

"I was about to say the same." Punitto Moe replied before a axe wielding human attacks him.

"Die monster!"

The strongest human swung his axe only to be stopped by Punitto Moe's hand.

"No way!" The human yelled in shock.

"It actually pains me to see such a good weapon be used by a person that doesn't have the right condition to use it." Punitto Moe said before taking the axe from the human's hands.

"I will have to take that from you." Punitto Moe added before he used [Air Blast].

The strongest human was sent flying back to his group.

"How is this possible!?" The leader of the group screamed in disbelief. The black scripture, the most powerful human unit in all of mankind, is being destroyed in the night.

"I'm not sure what you guys are, but the fact you possess **[Downfall of Castle and Country]**... I think we should just take it." Punitto Moe said as he prepared his next attack.

"No..! I will not let you defeat us..!" The old woman who had miraculously survived for a few minutes to quickly use the world class item for the last time.

The dragon hits both player but this time they got the blindness debuff.

"Oh come on now! Blindness!? That damn patch took effects!" Punitto Moe said angrily.

When a player held a world class item, damage based world class item's would lose 75% of their effectiveness. While the other world class items that gives an effect, such as [Downfall of Castle and Country] would not work, but they did have a chance to give a random debuff.

The devs of Yggdrasil thought that world class items' would be useless when someone else also held one, so they decided to reduce the damage and give random debuff's, which was at the last update before the shutdown.

"Everyone! Retreat! Get the bodies!" The leader's voice can be heard while rustling noises can be heard. Probably leaving.

"What!?" Amanomahitotsu said in anger and confusion as he tried to sense the group.

"Dammit! I knew I should've brought some Cure Debuff Potion!" Punitto Moe said, normally having some but decided to take his chances when he logged-in, he was in a rush to get **[Amenonuhoko]**.

A [Gate] appears behind both players, Ulbert, Peroroncino and Herohero appear equipped with world class items.

"Where are those fuckers with the world class item!?" Peroroncino yelled, filled with murderous intent.

Ulbert sees both Amanomahitotsu and Punitto Moe standing there trying to see.

"What happenned!? Where is the group that tried to use [Downfall of Castle and Country]!?" Herohero said cautiously.

"Herohero? You sound like you are talking underwater. We can't see anything with that damn blindness debuff they got lucky with." Amanomahitotsu asks to which Ulbert walks up to them and cast [Cure Debuff] twice.

"Ulbert!? I thought you retired for good!" Punitto Moe said in surprise.

"Well… I went back to Yggdrasil just to join with my friends, for the last time, and it was the best decision I ever made." Ulbert responded, to which Punitto Moe smiled.

"Are you going soft there Ulbert? It was about time at least." Amanomahitotsu said jokingly, while Peroroncino flew up to try to see the black scripture.

"Dammit! They were able to get away!" Peroroncino exclaims in frustration.

"Can everyone just calm down and explain to us what's going on!?" Punitto Moe, having enough of this mysterious situation, yelled to catch everyones attention.

"Me and Amanomahitotsu have had a long day dealing with bullshit and unexplained events! Please, can you three just tell us what is happening!?" Punitto Moe exclaimed in his, now constant, frustration.

Herohero feeling embarrassed, looks at them and said:

"I'm sorry, We're just on edge because Shalltear almost got mind controlled and now this. Momonga and the rest are very anxious to see you two by away."

The elder slime said before Ulbert cast [Gate].

"We should leave before we catch attention." Ulbert said as he waited for his friends to go.

"Lucky bastards, getting away with that stupid chance of debuff." Punitto Moe said which confused the other players.

"Wait, that was from **[Downfall of Castle and Country]**? How?" Herohero asks to which Punitto Moe responded with:

"What? You guys don't check the patch notes?"

Punitto Moe explained the new rule to his friends who are not happy at all.

"Seriously!?" The players said out loud, except Amanomahitotsu.

"Damn shitty devs adding shit that shouldn't even be there in the first place." Amanomahitotsu said quietly.

 **Author's Note: I know that this part is short. But I prefer to leave this type of chapter before the writing of a big chapter. Anyway I was wondering if you guys have world class item ideas. I made a forum for while back that was meant to have people make WC item ideas(though no one went there except OverWarlord.), if you guys want to share it then write it there. And maybe you will use that idea or someone else that use your ideas of world class items. My forum is called Names and Power of The Op Items, I still new to this forum so any advice will be welcome.**


	19. Left Of Center

**Proofread By OverWalord**

Punitto Moe and Amanomahitotsu looked at their friends from across the table, in their meeting room, with nostalgia.

"This place hasn't changed one bit, I'm honestly surprised at Momonga being able to preserve all of Nazarick." Punitto Moe said while Amanomahitotsu looks at his four arms.

"So far I've adjusted rather well to these arms. I thought learning how to use four arms was hard, but it feels very normal to me." The blacksmith said, as the door opens, revealing the rest of their friends in this world.

"Punitto Moe! Amanomahitotsu! I… Never thought to see you two!" Momonga mentally smiled at the sight at his friends coming back.

"So… Did they explain to you what happened?" Touch Me asks, as he looks at the remaining Ainz Ooal Gown members of Nazarick.

"Yep, and wow the game became real, and you guys have been here for a week." Punitto Moe responds as Momonga and the rest sit down.

"How are you adjusting to your new bodies?" Bukubukuchagama questions the two players that had just come to this world.

"Surprisingly, I'm adjusting very quickly, even though I have four arms." Amanomahitotsu said as he waves with all of his arms.

"I still have trouble with my new weight, I am very light and flexible apparently." Punitto Moe said as he moved his body to a unnatural angle.

"That is probably because you're a death vine. They have no bones and are just mostly plants." Nishikienrai explained.

"What were you two doing anyway? I was late because of the update and the loot I found." Yamaiko asks wondering about their reasoning.

"I was buying stuff from the central city from all the world's." Amanomahitotsu said which confused his friends.

"There was some sweet stuff and no one was there, so I took the opportunity with all of my remaining gold I forgot to drop at the treasury."

"Oh" Everyone but Punitto Moe said it out together.

"And lucky for me I got [Vulcan]." Amanomahitotsu proudly showed them the world class item.

"Way to go! You've been searching for that since it was first shown." Ulbert said as he praised the crab player.

"As for me, I was searching a world class item at Vanaheimr." Punitto Moe said which shocked his friends.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, as in where The Fox Spirit guild is!?" Peroroncino asks to the death vine.

"Yes. They're not that bad, heck Nine Silver helped me to fight against two players that were in the forest." Punitto Moe added.

"Oh Nine Silver! How is he?" Momonga asks as memories of him talking to Nine Silver replayed in his mind.

"He's fine, but still a fucking **troll** …" Punitto Moe said in silent rage.

"Hahaha! Let me guess he called you Moe didn't he?" Momonga said before a green light appears.

Everyone but Punitto Moe laughs at the nickname.

"Yes! And it irks me to no end! It's Punitto Moe! Not Moe, I always hated that!" Punitto Moe yelled in anger.

"-haha… So what's the world class item you got there?" Yamaiko asks, wondering what type of World class item.

"It's [Amenonuhoko]." Punitto Moe answered as he showed the item.

"Hmm. If I recall that can change the terrain of any area no matter how complicated it is." Momonga remembered the information of the World class item.

The ability to control the area is a major favorite for the strategic players of Yggdrasil. They would have abilities that would benefit them in specific area like bonus damage, self healing, or resistance while giving disadvantages.

Punitto Moe, while balanced in stats and is primarily a team player, has druid class invested because that type of job can allow players to manipulate the area in their favor.

There's even spells to prevent area changing effects from happening, most guilds made their base area change-proof to prevent some players that use area changing as their weapon.

[Amenonuhoko] is pretty much the wet dream for all the players that use area changing, it can create and change terrain to the user's desires and it can ignore all countermeasures.

Many guilds are very afraids of this item because of its potential to ruin their base for a long time.

"You're correct as usual Momonga, do you remembered that time when we learned of this item?" Punitto Moe said as nostalgia came back to him.

"Heheh... Yeah we were scared shitless at its potential. Especially Blue Planet, he was scared that it could ruin his work on the 6th floor." Momonga responded with a silent laugh.

"How much do you two know about Yggdrasil!?" Warrior Takemikazuchi said in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? When Yggdrasil was updating, I would take a look at the patch notes while it updated. Though I am pretty sure Momonga knows more than me, so I may have to rely on him about new information." Punitto Moe admitted, while Bukubukuchagama looks at him surprised.

"Yeeesh. That's the Punitto Moe I know. Always looking for information one way or another." Bukubukuchagama said as she played with one of the in-game toys.

"Hey, when information is power, you have to do everything you can to get it." Punitto Moe said while Momonga agrees.

"That is very wise." Tabula complemented.

"Should we talk about another situation? You know, the one my daughter almost got mind controlled." Peroroncino mentions quietly, with a bit more anger to it than he should have.

"Yes… That…" Momonga said as he looks at Punitto Moe and Amanomahitotsu.

"Are they players?" Touch Me asks, worried if they have to kill a fellow player.

"No. We thought they were just players that were role playing, but it's clear they are genuine about their ideals." Amanomahitotsu said.

"Are they high leveled?" Herohero asks before dozing off.

"Eh… They are very weak compared to a 100 leveled player, like there was one that is level 40 but that's it." Punitto Moe said as he tried to make a disappointed face.

"Are you telling me that they're world class item was the only threat?" Peroroncino said out loud, surprised.

"Yes, and these people aren't properly using their items right. I took this item, [Axe of Parun], a high level axe that is not to be messed with and the guy doesn't use the lightning swing nor did he even have the requirements to use it correctly." Punitto Moe said irritated.

"Seriously? Those guys aren't even using their weapons right?" Warrior Takemikazuchi asks in surprise at the incompetence.

"Yes they have high leveled items and they are not even using them right. There was that one guy with the hat that can use his equipment right, time stop that what he used and he still fucked it up because he assumed that no one has protection against time stop. Like dude everyone is prepared against a time stop at high levels, it's not something to be proud of." Amanomahitotsu said as everyone laughs at his joke.

"I see. Hehe." Momonga said until another green light appears.

"I can't even laugh for a moment." Everyone feels a sting of sadness at Momonga's downside as a lich.

"Can't you just use [Shooting Star] to get rid of that?" Nishikienrai asks as he look at the ring in Momonga and Yamaiko's hands.

"I don't want to waste one, I only got three after all." Momonga mentions almost sadly.

"You could just get another one from the gacha." Bukubukuchagama said to which all of the members responded with a massive "No!".

"We would lose 50 percent of our treasury from Momonga's attempts! While we could easily replenished our treasury with the buy gold option, we are not going to risk it especially with Momonga." Punitto Moe yelled fully aware of the pay system while Momonga is having flashback of the dreaded gacha.

"At least give a chance to experiment!" Bukubukuchagama argued for a bit.

"We should test that later! We should do something about the potential world class items being used in this world." Tabula said as he wants to get to the point.

"World class items are presumably the biggest threat in the new world… No matter how powerful any of us are, a simple damaging based or status based world class item can still beat us if used correctly." Momonga explains the threat.

"We're gonna have to carry world class item's with us at all times. How many do we have?" Punitto Moe questioned the number of their game breaking items.

"We originally got 11 but Touch Me got 4 and Yamaiko got 2 which are actually ones of the twenty, Ouroboros and Five Elements Overcoming." Momonga answered Punitto Moe's question, which both newly arrived player's nearly choked at the prospect.

"S-Seriously?! Yamaiko, what did you kill!?" Amanomahitotsu asks which cause Yamaiko to giggle.

"Then we have four of the twenty which includes…" Punitto Moe was about to say until everyone shushed him.

"Don't talk about that thing...please." Momonga begs, while Punitto Moe apologized.

"We don't have enough for the floor guardians, since we are obviously going to have those equipped for ourselves. We are going to have to do something." Touch Me said in a worried tone.

"Another problem would be dealing with Shalltear because she got seen by a adventurer and it is likely that he will informed the entire guild about her…" Momonga said as Ulbert had a idea.

"How about we fake her death?" Ulbert suggested which caused his friends to look at him.

"I mean people are going to be worried about a powerful vampire right? So maybe you guys should play a big hero and pretend to take out Shalltear and get an advancement." Ulbert explained.

"That's a good plan actually! That way the people that tried to mind controll Shalltear would look in other directions when they learn that she's dead." Punitto Moe added.

"Hey maybe you guys should use that to invite us into your adventure persona! Please..! It is so boring when you can't do anything beneficial at all." Peroroncino begged which cause his sister to sigh.

"I have to agree… It not fair that you guys are having all the fun for yourselves!" Bukubukuchagama complained.

"We will think about it." Momonga said which caused Warrior Takemikazuchi to respond.

"No, wait! While I enjoy the time I'm spending with Cocytus, I really want to go out and explore." Warrior Takemikazuchi quickly added in.

"Yes I would like to go out and enjoy the pleasantries of fresh air." Ulbert said before Touch Me gave him a glance.

"Oh don't you give me that look! Heck, why not explain to us about your recent buyings…" Ulbert smiled sadistically at Touch Me's gasp of realization.

"Yesterday, I checked our guild stock and I noticed that our gold was spent on... something and the gold was quickly replaced, likely bought, to cover up the evidence." Ulbert smiled as he see's Touch Me's eyes nervously look at his friends.

"And the things i got was a true hero pack bundle, complete with poses from old tv shows and more!" Ulbert laughs at the sight of Touch Me covering his face out of embarrassment.

"True hero pack bundle..? Oh! Yes I remember that you always wanted that but it cost too much even for you and all you care about is the armor and the cosmetics that is exclusive only on the bundle." Momonga said as he remembers the bundle.

"Wow… I didn't know you like the classic stuff so much." Bukubukuchagama said as everyone decided to look at the bundle in curiosity.

"Wait! Don't look!" Touch Me begs but it's too late.

"HahaHAHAHA! It looks so goofy!" Everyone laughed except Momonga, who had already seen it before in Yggdrasil.

"Didn't think you like those old shows so much!" Herohero said as he continued to laugh.

"There were my childhood! My grandpa show me the shows when he was a child before he passed away!" Touch Me argued back.

* * *

In 9th floor, Shalltear can be seen drinking in shame in the bar.

Beside her, Albedo can be seen drinking as well before giving her a pitiful look.

"How disgraceful… You almost shame our Lords by your performance especially your exposure to the humans." Albedo spitefully said before Demiurge suddenly came in and took a seat.

"However It is a great time today because Lord Punitto Moe and Lord Amanomahitotsu came back to just to save her… How gracious can our masters be?" Demiurge said while praising his lords.

"Shalltear almost endangers both Lord Punitto Moe and Lord Amanomahitotsu." Albedo argue but Demiurge smirks.

"Maybe they planned this from the start…" Demiurge said which shock everyone on the room.

"Eh..?" Both women said in confusion.

"Think about it, Lord Punitto Moe and Lord Amanomahitotsu happen to own a world class item just as Shalltear was about to get mind controlled." Demiurge explained as both women look at him.

"Maybe they were just testing us at these type of situations and Shalltear must of failed and they simply just initiate their back up plan." Demiurge added.

"Your saying that our Lords predicted this potential outcome and test us to see the possibility..?" Albedo said in confusion.

"Yes. To think that our Lords know so much and yet wants to give us a chance to do this by ourselves… If anything they have already figure out their victory and they simply just toying with it and are currently sharing it with us just to taste it…" Demiurge smirk while Albedo smile madly at the prospect of Momonga and her creator sharing with her...

* * *

Momonga looks at his friends with their antics and shenanigans, it filled Momonga with nothing but nostalgia at the glory days of Ainz Ooal Gown.

While this is simply a fraction of the number of members, The Overlord is happy at their return to Nazarick.

Momonga quickly shrugs off the feeling to ask a question that will matter.

"I have to ask something from you two…" Momonga said as both Punitto Moe and Amanomahitotsu look at him.

"Are you two staying here..? We can try to look for a way, if you want to go back…" Momonga asks while hiding his fear.

"Nah… I would rather stay here, Too much bullshit to deal with." Amanomahitotsu said as everyone agreed fully aware of the bullshit the real world has.

"Why should I go back? I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but things have gotten really bad back there. Heck, I think someone is out to kill me for reason. I haven't even gotten a restful sleep for about two years." Punitto Moe said which made everyone restless about the recent events in their world.

"This place is way better than that world, that which is called "Earth"." Punitto Moe added.

"True, that." Amanomahitotsu and Ulbert said in unison.

"I- No. I'm honestly relieved by your answer. I really wanted you guys to come back after all these years, though I don't mean to drag any of you into this, no matter how you feel…" Momonga said admittingly.

-"Momonga, you are very soft to us you know that right? Perhaps even to Luci fer." Punitto Moe joked a bit.

"Maybe not him…" Momonga responds, which caused his guild-mates to laugh.

"Still bitter with that lion golem?" Touch Me said remembering the "Accident".

"Yes. as a matter of fact if the damn golem attacks me on the last day, I will be very mad at him!" Momonga continued as the guild members laugh even further.

After a hour or two, Amanomahitotsu was escorted to his room by Sebas.

"Welcome back my Lord." Sebas said happy at the another return of one of his masters.

"Can you call my apprentice? I want to talk to him." Amanomahitotsu asks.

"Of course Lord Amanomahitotsu." Sebas said as he went away to find the chief blacksmith.

"They were not kidding about the NPC's loyalty…" the crab player said quietly as he closed the door.

"Shit. Momonga did keep everything the way it was when I left..." Amanomahitotsu mutters for a bit.

He found his old smithing equipment he used when crafting stuff in his room.

"I wonder if Warrior Takemikazuchi is planning to make another sword? I would really like to have him back as my consumer." Amanomahitotsu said as he remembers all the times when Warrior Takemikazuchi asked for materials and help to make the necessary parts.

It made Amanomahitotsu feel useful, since he's not combat oriented like Touch Me and Ulbert.

The player heard a silent knock on the door.

"He must be here." Amanomahitotsu said as he mentally prepared himself…

 **Author's Note: And I drop off at this part! I hope you guys enjoyed this because the next one is going to be to honor the first time The Return of The Supreme Being was published on Fanfiction! 25 of July to be exact. I will try to finish the next one fast and publish it without being beta read by OverWarlord for a while until he can beta read it. And for those who put their World class items, can you people put them on my forum? It is getting lonely right now and I still new to forums! Especially when I don't get notifications from people who post their ideas for some reason. I need advice to that topic. So I hope you guys enjoy...**


	20. Deserving

**Proofread By OverWalord**

"Aaaand there." Punitto Moe said as he reorganized his room.

The player was surprised to learn that Momonga had kept his room the same after all these years, however Punitto Moe changed a bit since his departure and as result he is dissatisfied with the way he used to organize his room.

His newly organized room has a bookcase facing towards the bed while a nightstand is right next to the bed as well.

There's also a big table close to the wall where shelves can be seen with board games Punitto Moe was able to get in Yggdrasil.

"I hope the in-game store has some board games. It would get very boring if we played the same ones." Punitto Moe said as he picked one up to see what it is.

"Hmm… I'm still surprised the shitty devs were able to get Monopoly, out of all things, in Yggdrasil…" Punitto Moe mutters as he placed the board game back.

"I still have my strategy books and my personal favorite, as far as I'm concerned and the library probably has a lot of books that I don't know of." Punitto Moe said as he remembers the time when his guild members began to fill out the newly constructed library with books.

Most of the books are just copy pasted from the books the guild members have in their lives while the remaining ones has info on Yggdrasil related stuff.

"I wonder if Momonga added more books? I should ask him about it later..." The strategist mentions before he got a message.

[Tabula Smaragdina: Hey Punitto Moe can you come over to my room?]

[Punitto Moe: What are you planning Tabula?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: I need some help for something.]

[Punitto Moe: What is it then?]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Just come to my room I fill in the details.]

[Punitto Moe: Fine. Give me a minute...]

"Maybe I should ask him about martial arts. Tabula did capture someone with martial arts capabilities…" Punitto Moe mutters for a bit.

Punitto Moe looks at the ring and used it to teleport to Tabula's room.

* * *

Momonga looks at the group of people that had gathered here concerning a certain vampire.

As expected, they called Momonga here due to his rank and his achievements over the graveyard incident.

While the adventures are mythril rank, they are still nothing compared to him and his friends.

However one adventurer shows his distaste for Momonga and his guildmates.

"Just one incident? Just by handling one matter? No group of adventurers who's gone through rank placement examinations would be happy with that, am I wrong?"

He was not even pretending to be polite any more. Igvarge displayed his naked aggression on his face, and then someone spoke coldly from the side.

Unfortunately for Igvarge, No one is backing the jealous adventurer up.

They scold Igvarge while praising Momonga and his friends for a job well done.

Before they could get to the point, Igvarge decides to continue on.

"Before that, shouldn't we show some basic courtesy and remove our helmets?" Igvarge cut in once more with a mocking words. He was not incorrect in saying so, but he was also being quite annoying. The other adventurers frowned as well.

"It's fine. This time, he has a point. I have been somewhat rude." the disguised player said as he removed his helmet, showing the false face which was the one he showed to the swords of darkness.

"Since me and my friends come from another country, we decided to wear helmets and masks to avoid drawing trouble. Please forgive my lack of manners." Momonga said while looking at the gathered people.

"So you people are foreigners."

"Shut up Igvarge. Adventurers protect all humanity from monsters and as such, borders do not exist for them. As a fellow adventurer, I am ashamed at your griping about the unspoken rules which govern our guild."

As the voice castigating Igvarge's second interruption rang forth, he realised that everyone else in the room felt that way, so he reluctantly fell silent.

"...Well, it's because of this sort of thing that people have loaded opinions of foreigners." Momonga mentions as he put his helmet back on.

Several of the people smiled bitterly at Momonga's words. Igvarge's own face had turned from pale to almost white, by the time Momonga put his helmet on again.

"Then, I hope we won't get sidetracked any further. Let's get right to it."

"Well, it's because someone was late tha-" Igvarge began to say before interrupted by the guildmaster.

"Are you quite done yet? One more interruption and you can get your ass out of here." Ainzach spoken up. His eyes were filled with rage, and there was no trace of his previous calm in his voice. Naturally, he was glaring at Igvarge before looking at all the adventures.

"To summarize, about two nights ago, some adventurers patrolling the outskirts of E-Rantel encountered a Vampire. Five of them were killed by the Vampire. I have gathered all of you here because of that incident." Ainzach explained of the gathering.

Momonga listened as his eyes flare up for a bit. He is very glad Shalltear was saved by Punitto Moe and Amanomahitotsu, he didn't want to think what would happen if Shalltear was hit by [Downfall of Castle and Country].

The adventurers and three prominent figures of E-rantel began to think of a plan to deal with Shalltear, who is not even doing anything other than drinking her sorrow away.

They suddenly began to link Shalltear with Zuranon which made Momonga curious about that, but since they have Khajiit who is from that organization, they get plenty of information about Zuranon.

Momonga mentally gulped before he finally initiates the back up plan.

"You are mistaken. That Vampire has nothing to do with Zuranon." Momonga said which made Ainzach curious.

"Why is that, Momon? Do you know something about this?" Ainzach asks.

"I know the name of that Vampire, because I have been hunting that creature for a long time." Momonga added as he get nervous.

"What!?"

The air shuddered.

Momonga's brain spun into overdrive, the main event was about to begin.

"It is an extremely powerful Vampire. In truth, the reason I became an adventurer was to collect information about them." Momonga lied.

This was a red herring; but Ainzach took the bait.

"Them? Momon, did you just say 'them?'" He asks once again.

"Yes, I did. There are two of these Vampires, and one of them, the silver-haired female, is known as…" Momonga began to think.

'No, Carmellia would be too simple and straightforward. The potential players could notice it… Might as well make a entirely new name…' Momonga thought before saying.

"Honyopenyoto." Momonga said with pride over his naming capabilities.

"Eh?"

That idiotic-sounding reply had not come from one mouth; just about everyone had exclaimed in the same way.

"...Her name is Honyopenyoko." Momonga continued much to the confusion of everyone.

"is that so? That Honyo… ah, forget it! Since we know that female Vampire's name… It's about time you told us your true identity, no? Which country are you-" The mayor tried to ask but Momonga cut in.

"I apologize, but I cannot say that right now. Currently, We are on a highly secret mission. If you find out, Then we have no choice but to leave this land, and then you will have to deal with the Vampire yourself. My friends and I do not wish to have this become an international incident. You understand, don't you, Mayor?" Momonga said as he spoke about some random false information.  
The Mayor nodded slowly, and as Ainzach saw this he bit his lip and looked intently at Momonga.

"My team will handle the reconnaissance. If we find the Vampire there, we will slay it on the spot and without mercy" Momonga said which brings reliefs.

"Then, ah, the other teams will-" Ainzach tried to say but he was cut off.

"-Will not be needed. I do not need them to slow me down."

Those words Momonga spoke did not surprise the gathering.

The adventurers are veterans and they know which is truth and which is lies or so they think...

"-What about your payment?" Ainzach whispered to Momonga's nonexistent ear.

"I don't mind discussing that afterwards. However, after this incident is resolved… after the discovery and destruction of the Vampire, I would like an orichalcum rank at the very least. That would make it more convenient for me when I track that other Vampire, because it is tiresome to have to keep proving my strength."

Everyone present gasped in realization.

"I can't bring myself to believe in your strength. Be-Besides, it's still not clear if that Vampire is as strong as you say. Even animating that corpse could have been done through a magic item. We're going with you!" Igvarge said in hostility as he continued to not believe in Momonga.

However, his fellow adventurers did not approve of his attitude. One of the adventurers spoke in a barbed tone:

"Igvarge, that tone of yours—"

"-It's fine." Momonga readily agreed to the request. However, there was no kindness in that reply; the following words were cold and ruthless.

"That said, I must warn you that if you come along… it'll be certain death for you. Your entire party might be killed as well, for all I know." Momonga warned the adventurers which chilled their bones at the prediction.

"That's my warning to you. If you don't mind, then by all means, do come along." Momonga shrugged.

"Of, of course!" Ivgarge bluffed to defend his pride.

"Of, of course!"

He was bluffing, but he could not back down here. He could not run away from this. How could he, an adventurer of equal rank, disgrace himself before someone in power like the Mayor?

Just as the tension built again between the two of them, Ainzach who had calmed down a little asked Momonga:

"It's all well and good to be confident, but is there any basis for that confidence? Of course, we know that you are strong, but surely you must know that the foe is no pushover either. Frankly speaking, we're not sure if we can leave everything to you either. If… if for some reason you're defeated, we need to think about what to do after that..."

"I have a trump card." Momonga said without skipping a beat.

Momonga produced a crystal and showed it to the intrigued Ainzach.

"...It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable…" Rakesheer shouted, before saying:

"I once read an old tome… they say that the Theocracy possesses powerful magic items which they consider their national treasures. This is one of them… a spell-sealing crystal. How did you come to possess such a thing!?"

"How surprising… but you have it right. In addition, this crystal now contains a spell of the eighth tier."

After that Momonga had to deal with Rakesheer begging him to show the item for a bit which made the lich regret showing the crystal after it nearly causes a scene.

* * *

"What the fuck…" Punitto Moe said quietly as he saw a sight which would have made him vomit if he was still human.

He sees Tabula with a woman who is forcefully being controlled by sickly tentacles that wrap around her body.

"Help me… please…" The woman begs before being stuffed by the tentacles to shut her up while paralyzing her at the same time.

"Tabula! what is this!?" Punitto Moe asks demanding to know the reason for this scene.

Tabula can be seen rummaging through his equipment for his built in lab in the room.

"Ah! Your here! Sorry for the spectacle but I really need know how martial arts work." Tabula explained.

Punitto Moe quickly realized that this woman was the one Tabula captured.

"Why am I here then, and why is she bound like this?" Punitto Moe asks before Tabula came up to him.

"Because you have skill no one has! You should know what skill I mean." Tabula explained a little before Punitto Moe realized what it is.

"You want me to use **[Ophiocordyceps]**? Are you sure? This will destroy her mind." Punitto Moe said which startles Clementine.

"That is what I wanted." The brain eater deadpanned.

"Oh, alright fine how long do you want anyway?" Punitto Moe asks while Tabula smiled.

"Three days!" Tabula said happily.

"Eh..? You do know that I don't know how much has changed right?" Punitto Moe asks.

Tabula quickly realized what he meant about the possible change of the death vine's skills.

"You didn't test your skills yet… Then we can start experimenting on how those skills may have changed then!" Tabula suggested which made Punitto Moe nervous at his friend's eagerness.

"Hey Tabula! Sorry I'm late, I was avoiding my sister. Trust me If Bukubukuchagama learns about this, I would get a quite a scolding despite the fact she has no power on me anymore." Peroroncino suddenly appears which surprises Punitto Moe.

"Peroroncino!? What are you doing here?" Punitto Moe said as he looks at a… Certain object in the bird man's hands.

The death vine put two together and said:

"Did… You actually call Peroroncino here to-"

"-We were about test out Punitto Moe's skill to see how much has changed!" Tabula said as he waves his hand at Peroroncino who smiled at Clementine hungrily.

Punitto Moe does not want to know what Peroroncino is going to do beside the obvious, Punitto Moe and Tabula teleported away as the birdman player got closer.

"I always wanted to do this since we got here…"

Clementine could do nothing but cry and struggle as Peroroncino prepared his objects that he was able to make in Yggdrasil.

* * *

Touch Me can be seen in a preparation room, dressing some of the mannequins with armor and cosmetics from the pack he bought that was revealed by Ulbert.

"Pfft. That is too ridiculous." Nishikienrai said as he walked in.

"Shut up… I just wanted this pack okay? It was very expensive even I couldn't not buy it ceaselessly." Touch Me tried to defend himself.

"You're right about that one Touch Me." Yamaiko agreed as she came in to the room with Bukubukuchagama.

"Hey you two, have you seen Peroroncino? I wanted to talk to him but he teleported away in a rush."

Bukubukuchagama asks as she grows suspicious.

"You think he's up to something?" Touch Me mentions. While he was on good terms with Peroroncino, that doesn't mean he supported the avian player's plans of ero.

"Yes. I have been very keen on his plans, my brother was trying to have sex with Shalltear after all." Bukubukuchagama explained which made everyone in the room gag.

"Okay now that is very wrong!" Touch Me yelled.

"What is wrong with him!?" Nishikienrai screamed.

"He wants to do it to know what it feels like in his body! The worst part is I have no means to make him listen, I don't have my weapon against him!" Bukubukuchagama said in anger.

"You mean your blackmail?" Yamaiko asks, this made Bukubukuchagama to look at her friend.

"Yes exactly! When I have that he listens, but since I don't have it anymore since we got here, he is free to do what he wants!" Bukubukuchagama said in horror.

"And this goes affront to your notion on younger brother must obey their older sister…" Nishikienrai said as Bukubukuchagama nodded.

"You could just tell us what happened when he was twelve years old…" Herohero who heard the commotion appears and suggested it to Bukubukuchagama.

"It wouldn't be the same! After we left Yggdrasil, my brother is suddenly okay with his friends knowing his secret! I don't even know how! Because of that I had to threaten him that I would send that blackmail to the internet for everyone to see." Bukubukuchagama explained while still being baffled at her brother.

"Does Peroroncino know that?" Nishikienrai asked wondering if Peroroncino is aware.

"I'm pretty sure he does! He's getting confident lately, doing stuff that I had no control of." Bukubukuchagama said as she holds a parchment detailing over her brother's activities.

"Wow you actually list your brother's activities, then again I should have expected this coming from you." Herohero complement Bukubukuchagama while Yamaiko start clapping at her friend's work.

"Yep, I should probably stop him if he continued on his quest to have sex with his daughter if that ever happens…" Touch Me said while the pink slime player glare at the world champion.

"Hey you make fun of me on my purchase! And after I set these mannequin up, I will get even with Ulbert… one way or another... " Touch Me bitterly said as everyone quickly back off in fear.

"I thought vengeance was beneath him…" Herohero said before teleporting away alongside Nishikienrai and Bukubukuchagama.

"Leave us out of this then…" Yamaiko said, being scared of Touch Me while joining the others.

Warrior Takemikazuchi can be seen with his son/creation Cocytus walking.

"Father. Why. Are. We. Here?" Cocytus asks as he followed his creator.

"Because I want to make another sword." Warrior Takemikazuchi answered which shocked his creation.

"Is. The. One. You. Gave. Me. Not. Good. Enough?" Cocytus asks once again.

"In someway yes… Normally I would just finish it there but Amanomahitotsu found a world class item that can make the last one seem like a toy." The Samurai player explained which made Cocytus realize the potential.

"Here we are." Warrior Takemikazuchi said as he and his son arrive to the room where Amanomahitotsu is.

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Amanomahitotsu. Do you have time for a talk?]

[Amanomahitotsu: Well yes actually, my creation just left.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Ah give him a talk didn't you?]

[Amanomahitotsu: Yeah, and let me tell you he was very emotional to say the least.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Now you know what we're dealing with right now.]

[Amanomahitotsu: You guys weren't lying, heck I thought he was going to have a heart attack when I called him son.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Better get used to it, they are too loyal...]

[Amanomahitotsu: Too much for their own good, to the point of killing themselves for a mistake out of shame.]

Warrior Takemikazuchi opens the door which reveals the fully sorted room fit for a blacksmith.

"Take a seat, we have all day currently." Amanomahitotsu said before he and Warrior Takemikazuchi sit on one of the chairs while Cocytus is standing behind his creator.

"It. Is. A. Great. Honor. To. See. You. Again. Lord. Amanomahitotsu." Cocytus said as he bowed.

"Pleasure to see you Cocytus, so Warrior Takemikazuchi. Let me guess, you want me to help you make a weapon?" Amanomahitotsu couldn't get even more right on that.

"You read my mind! After seeing [Vulcan] I just knew that my quest to make a weapon that can beat Touch Me is not over just yet!" Warrior Takemikazuchi said, Cocytus knows the reason why his father is making weapon just to beat Touch Me. The floor guardian wasn't worried since he knows his creator's desire is to beat Touch Me, not kill him.

"Oh, you restarted your project?" Ulbert suddenly appears while talking.

"Oh you too! Man this bring back some nostalgia don't you think Warrior Takemikazuchi?" Amanomahitotsu said happily.

When Warrior Takemikazuchi was making his weapons, he usually came to Amanomahitotsu who would help with the essential like materials. Then there's Ulbert Alain Odle, who help's with the project by supplying Warrior Takemikazuchi with rare materials.

Both Ulbert and Warrior Takemikazuchi mostly farm the rare materials since they have plenty of the regular materials, like for example: steel. Of course during the project, Ulbert began to use the extra materials to make items meant to be like the world item he heard about.

"Well we can get the rare materials from the menu..." Warrior Takemikazuchi said as Ulbert sits down on the last chair.

"Yeah, but I still want to help you." Ulbert says while Amanomahitotsu and Warrior Takemikazuchi rolled their eyes.

"We both know you just want to see Touch Me being beaten for once." Warrior Takemikazuchi pointed out.

"Yep." Ulbert admitted. It won't even be a surprise to Touch Me if he was told Ulbert was helping Warrior Takemikazuchi with his weapon making just because Ulbert wanted to see the world champion defeated.

"You have no idea how much I want Touch Me to get beaten. However don't take this a wrong way, I don't want Touch Me to be killed, just being defeated, that's all." Ulbert explains honestly.

"Oh so you do see him as a friend, that's good." Amanomahitotsu said in relief.

"I don't know if Touch Me knows this, but do not tell him about my opinions at all!" Ulbert demanded to keep his pride.

"Okay, okay. Cocytus, don't tell Touch Me absolutely anything about Ulbert's words." Warrior Takemikazuchi said seriously.

"I. Will. Keep. This. A. Secret. My. Creator." Cocytus replied with seriousness in his tone.

"Good. Now if you excuse me and my son, we will be going for a walk." Warrior Takemikazuchi calmly said as he stood and leaves with Cocytus following.

"Mmm… I should hang out with my son for awhile, this day has been rather hectic and I haven't done much with Demiurge..." Ulbert mutters for a bit.

"I was planning to go to my creation's place to smith weapons together." Amanomahitotsu said as he stands up to gather his equipment.

"Are you gonna try to be a good father? Good luck with that, their loyalty is very troublesome. Even a small disappointment over something trivial can make the NPC panic and feel shameful. Like seriously, just by telling the NPCs to leave us in private might upset them because they think that they have displeased us." Ulbert said as he teleported away.

"I'm going to have to be careful when that happens…" Amanomahitotsu mutters as he thinks a way to calm down his creation in case he did something to make his son panic.

* * *

Momonga looks at Igvarge who is being constrained by vines.

Igvarge thought it would be a good idea to follow Momonga despite his warning. The adventurer thought he could get away with killing Momonga and stealing the glory but it's clear that it is not gonna happen.

He also brought his teammates who were shortly killed by Albedo.

"So this is the result of your choice. Accept your fate." Momonga said coldly as Mare raised his staff.

"Damn it!" Igvarge could only scream before being cut off as blood can be seen flying.

Momonga sighs as he walked to find a good spot.

"Hmm… This seems like a good spot." Momonga mutters as he stood in a large clearing.

"Mare, check the entire forest for potential enemies. Albedo, call Aura. She is needed."

Momonga orders for a bit as he looks at the clearing, as Mare uses his magic to check the surrounding area.

"Lord Momonga, forgive me for asking but what do you intend to do?" Albedo couldn't help but ask.

"My friends and I going to destroy this piece of land." Momonga said which confused Albedo.

"To prove that Momon and his team have killed a powerful vampire, there is a need of destruction to show that Momon fought a fierce fight alongside new allies." Momonga explained which Albedo finally understand.

"I see! I'm terribly sorry for not thinking about this… As expected only our Lords can think of this magnitude " Albedo said in shame while praising her lords.

Momonga could only sigh at Albedo's praise...

* * *

After a couple of hours, the current members of Ainz Ooal Gown can be seen standing on the air looking down on a very large clearing.

"This is a good spot you picked Momonga." Ulbert said happily at the large area. The demon was really sick of staying in the tomb for a while and not able to really do anything.

"This will definitely convince people that our persona's fought against Shalltear." Punitto Moe added as he looks at the blue sky for its beauty.

"It will be a shame to see this beautiful part of the forest get destroyed but it's a must sadly." Touch Me lamented for a bit, wanting to at least preserve lushness of this planet.

"Blue Planet would definitely be upset at this but he'd understand." Herohero said as he looked at their summons patrolling the forest just in case.

"Do you think people might see us? They might even see our attacks!" Yamaiko asks to Momonga.

"We are invisible currently and I have a remedy just in case they could possibly see, or not see our attacks." Momonga said understanding Yamaiko worries.

"We do want people from E-Rantel to see the spell Momonga promised even though it is a little higher." Tabula stated.

"Uh... Bukubukuchagama, do you even have any destructive spells? I only had one that I only got it because of my racial skill." Amanomahitotsu asks the pink slime player.

"I only got one as well, it's not even that effective in terms of damage." Bukubukuchagama responded.

"What do you expect Amanomahitotsu? My sister purely focuses on defense, though she's not above of using debuff and status affliction spells and skills, even if they have some damage." Peroroncino said while having a relaxed and satisfied face, which made Bukubukuchagama look at him with suspicion, while Tabula look in another direction with nervousness.

"How many attacks should we do? I could only do so little in terms of destructiveness." Nishikienrai asks with curiosity as he doesn't normally have a lot of destructive capabilities.

"When the clearing looks like a war zone, I mean we are supposed to make this look like a really tough fight right?" Warrior Takemikazuchi mused for a bit as he pulls out one of the swords he made.

Momonga continued to look down, waiting for a confirmation.

[Aura Bella Fiora: Lord Momonga! We have checked the entire forest, there is no suspicious activity!]

[Momonga: Good job Aura, now go back to Nazarick with your brother and our summons. This forest will not stay the same soon.]

[Aura Bella Fiora: Yes My Lord!]

"It's ready. Now we must wait for Bukubukuchagama's creation to leave." Momonga said as everyone prepared themselves.

"You mean my children Momonga." Bukubukuchagama corrected Momonga.

"Yes sorry, I'm still not used to it." Momonga admits.

"You should hang out with Pandora's Actor more often." Punitto Moe suggest while chuckles can be heard.

"Please stop with that joke…" Momonga begs his friends.

"No." Everyone in the air said in unison.

"Ugh, this is karma for not defending Touch Me…" Momonga said quietly.

[Albedo: Everyone is out of the forest Lord Momonga.]

[Momonga: Very good. Thank you for your patience.]

Momonga heard a giggle in the message which caused him to shut the message down.

"It's time." The lich said.

"About time, Welp let's nuke this forest to oblivion!" Ulbert said with a burgeoning excitement.

"I think I should go with **[Rain Bomb Arrows]** , It has a lot destructive capabilities and easy to use." Peroroncino said as he pulled out his favorite bow.

"We should make this a contest over which one got the most damage on this spot." Bukubukuchagama presented the idea to her friends.

"Why not? We haven't played for awhile anyway." Touch Me agreed to Bukubukuchagama which slightly surprises the other guildmates.

"I didn't think that you would support this idea." Herohero said which slightly upset Touch Me.

"I'm a fun person! I mean I did play Yggdrasil, how can you guys even argue with that idea! Touch Me argued for a bit.

"No no, we're not arguing just wondering." Ulbert said even the person that "hated" Touch Me is confused with the champion.

"I-I will be the referee. When my spell hits on the spot the contest will begin. But first some spells are needed." Momonga mentions before casting status and debuff protection spells to all of his friends before finally facing down on the forest.

The Overlord raised his right hand and said:

" **[Maximized Magic: Nuclear Blast]**."

A bright light can seen from the forest with E-Rantel being the first to see the light before explosions can be heard during the bright light.

* * *

At a cathedral, six people can seen discussing over the events that had transpired.

"I can't believe that we lost both Sunlight scripture and the Clearwater scripture, even black scripture itself was almost lost to us." The youngest of the group said grimly.

"The worst part of it all is that we have encountered beings that somehow resist one of our gods's treasures, stole one of the treasures and they have the power to end the black scripture if it wasn't for Kaire's sacrifice." One of the oldest added.

"This is dark times indeed, this would take 20 years for us to recover to our former strength." The sole female mentions cautiously. The power that the Slane Theocracy had is the damage they could inflict after all.

"How is this possible though!? The black scripture could have easily dealt with any threat against humanity but somehow two monsters we have never seen before came to protect a vampire from the treasure that didn't work against them at all!" Another of the old people shouted in disbelief.

"We may not how that is possible, but there is one thing to know. Is this time of year." The black robe man said with certainty.

"There's no denying it. We must be prepared for anything against this potential threat for the survival of humanity…" The last person agree as all of the humans began to pray for their gods…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp a year has passed since this story was first published. It amaze me to see how It grown, I thought it going to be overlook but a lot of people like it. I been through quite a lot but I was able to made it this far. There were a lot of plans and changes that were made between each chapter that I write and I just keep on changing how my stories play out. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this part and now I will start focusing on my other story for awhile...**


	21. Dreaming

Within the Adventurer's guild where adventurers go and in doing jobs after jobs are currently admiring the newly form team know as Darkness that became adamantite ranked far quicker than any team that had that rank.

When Darkness came back from the vampire incident the team suddenly got five new members which according to their leader, help them fighting against the vampire.

"Damn… Look how cool they are." One adventurer whisper to his teammate.

The new members are very well equipped befitting for their rankings…

The first new member is wearing a strange set of red leather armor which covered the entire body preventing everyone from seeing his exposed skin, the helmet adds weirdness even further being shape like a triangle. The armor also has white feather attach to the helmet and forearms.

The second member is considered to even weirder among the members of Darkness being that he wears a long waistcloth covered his legs and feet, he also wears black and red steel armor on the top which is full plated and to top it all off with a hood, a weird looking hat and a plain black mask which cover his face.

The third one is pretty small compared to other members of Darkness despite that he has a large variety of impressive tools that no one can recognized. He wears purple leather armor with odd marking and a hood that cover the head but not the face which make him one of the few members that shows his face.

The fourth one is also the same size as the last member, she appear to very cute but her equipment betrays what everyone originally thought and quickly paled at the sight of two massive steel pavise shields that would be too much even for an adamantite to hold. It's help that she's wearing another massive of the same design on her back. The fourth member doesn't seem to wear armor but some type of skin tight suit that cover her entire body minus the head.

The final member is by far the most bizarre one being the fact he wearing the largest helmet any adventure has seen so far being twice as big as human head if not even more, he wears full plate steel armor that covered all of his armor thus making him the same case as most members of darkness.

Murmurs continued as Darkness turned in the mythril-ranked requests they got.

"Y-yes almost forgot about that u-uh we no longer got anymore mythril ranked request… sorry." The receptionist said nervously.

"I see. That's good, because I just remembered something we had to do. I'll be returning to the inn; if there's anything, look for us there. Do you know where we should be staying?"

"I do. Is it the Shining Gold Pavilion?" The receptionist asked.

Momonga nodded, then flourished his crimson cape as he turned and walked away.

[Ulbert Alain Odle: So this is the adventurer's guild? It is not as impressive as the one in Yggdrasil but it did it's best.]

[Bukubukuchagama: That was a rather odd of you to say that Ulbert, did you grow soft?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Hey at least I appreciate honest work although I think it needs improvement.]

[Warrior Takemikazuchi: Ulbert is right, they should get adventurers to train in order for them to get stronger.]

[Herohero: At least they don't overwork their adventurers so that's good.]

[Touch Me: Thankfully, I can't even imagine what it would be like for them if they are told to go overwork.]

[Momonga: That is indeed very good for them. Peroroncino, you seem to be quiet in this conversation.]

[Peroroncino: Eeehh. I can't stop cringing…]

[Nishikienrai: What's wrong?]

[Peroroncino: You know why…]

[Yamaiko: Oh. *giggle* You're still on to that aren't you.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Hah! You're still freaked out on your sister! That's gold.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Ah yes I look like a loli and yet I'm your sister how does that make you feel?]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: Hahahahahaha! Oh dear, I'm thankful I had my mask on. My smile can be seen by everyone in the world!]

[Peroroncino: Shut up!]

[Herohero: Don't worry Peroroncino, your sister is only going use to that form in her adventurer persona.]

[Peroroncino: That doesn't change anything at all! You don't how she tormented even when she has no idea what's going on! Everytime I found a erotic games I had to research it just in case my sister voice acted a character in those games, her voice can easily ruin my momentum!]

[Momonga: "Ruin your momentum"!? Hahaha! That's comedy gold!]

[Peroroncino: Oh shut up! And sister why did you pick that form!? Whyyyy!?]

The message just continued all the way to Shining Gold Pavilion.

* * *

(The Great Tomb of Nazarick, 10th floor: Throne)

"So this is village you're talking about…" Punitto Moe said as he look at the lizardmen that were doing work.

"Yes Lord Punitto Moe, I believe if Lord Momonga were to create undead out of their corpses then it will much more powerful than the ones with humans." Albedo responded with complete dedication.

"I see…" Punitto Moe mutters.

'Damn. I really don't want to get innocent people die because we want stronger soldiers… The guys will not like this.' Punitto Moe thought nervously as his friends teleported in with their adventurer outfit.

"Oh welcome back, how are you guys doing so far?" Amanomahitotsu said as he entered the throne room.

"Went well so far. Albeit Peroroncino was having problems with his sister's disguise." Momonga said while trying not to laugh.

Everyone except Albedo who doesn't understand the joke smirk at Peroroncino.

" **Shut up…"** The avian player said with nothing but anger while he and everyone change back to their real form.

"Heh… Sorry about that. So what's the report?" Momonga move past that joke and ask his death vine friend.

"Ah yes, Albedo can you leave the throne room? We want privacy to discuss this matter personally." Punitto Moe ordered Albedo however she seem to panicked.

[Punitto Moe: Ah dammit she think I'm displeased with her report.]

[Tabula Smaragdina: Just tell her to calm down and make shit up to convince her why we need privacy.]

[Amanomahitotsu: That doesn't sound to fatherly Tabula.]

[Ulbert Alain Odle: What else we should do? The NPCs are too loyal to the point of panic if we happen to be displeased just a little bit.]

"No Albedo you didn't do anything wrong, we just need to discuss the report in private that's all." Punitto Moe explained which calm her down just a little bit.

Albedo left the throne room as ordered.

With a sigh, Punitto Moe turned to his friend and say:

"At least that solves it, I need to be more careful with what I say. Anyway here the report Albedo gave to us."

After Momonga and his friend read the report they are quite… Conflicted.

"I… I don't know what to think…" Momonga said, while he may be undead it doesn't change his decency.

"Did Albedo think we could slaughter innocents people just for stronger soldiers?" Touch Me bellowed with an slight anger.

"I agree with you Touch Me." Yamaiko said as she took Touch Me's side

"And I thought we are doing just fine without committing bad things…" Amanomahitotsu mention in a sad tone.

"I mean it could benefit us but… I'm not sure what to think." Ulbert speculate with uncertainty.

"I don't think we even test that idea, not sure If I go through it though." Tabula questioned if the idea that stronger body mean stronger undead.

"I not sure If we could accept this type of thing, what about you brother?" Bukubukuchagama asked her brother with doubt.

"I'm the same boat as you sis." Peroroncino agonized alongside his sister.

"How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?" Nishikienrai contemplated as he tried think of a solution.

"This is not good at all right now, and we are ones that can decide the fate of this village…" Warrior Takemikazuchi said as he look at his friends.

"Okay we need to talk about this in the meeting." Momonga said as everyone agreed and went to the meeting.

* * *

(Great Tomb of Nazarick, Meeting Room)

"I vote no to this." Touch Me immediately said as the meeting began.

"Didn't even waste a second…" Ulbert said silently.

"I also vote no." Yamaiko sided with Touch Me once again.

"Calm down you two, we hadn't even made the decision yet." Momonga said as he receive glare from Yamaiko and Touch Me.

"O-okay we need to think of way to… fix this problem…" Momonga queried but the glare only intensifies.

"Alright! I understand your problem with this but we also need to keep an image that NPCs viewed us to be as evil beings that does terrible to benefits us." Momonga explained which cause both Yamaiko and Touch Me to be conflicted.

"Yeah, this is pretty much our fault we set them like that. Hell I'm willing to take most of the blame." Everyone especially Touch Me is surprise at Ulbert's confession.

"You don't need beat yourself Ulbert, beside you're not the only one that wanted our wanted to be evil based." Peroroncino said to Ulbert.

"Yes, true your not exactly the best person to hang around with but you shouldn't take the blame." Touch Me acknowledge Ulbert's action.

"Jeez thanks Touch Me." Ulbert leered as he look at Touch Me.

"Don't push it…" the world champion retorted at Ulbert.

Everyone laughs at his comment.

"Okay let's get to the problem, Albedo recommend that we should use the corpses of Lizardmen to make stronger undead. The problem is that we need to keep our image in fear of the NPCs rebel against us." Punitto Moe explained the situation.

"Ok what do we know of the lizardmen village?" Nishikienrai asked the strategist.

"They have quite a number, while some are warrior some are not." Punitto Moe show the village with remote viewing mirror.

"Alright the village seem rather protected even though we could demolish it with no resistances." Warrior Takemikazuchi mused as he look.

"Those guys cannot stand a chance at all…" Yamaiko grimaced at the prospect of slaughter.

"Shiiiiit your right…" Peroroncino said as he think how screwed the lizardmen are.

"Maybe we should spare the non combatants and kill the actual fighters…" Bukubukuchagama suggest.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea we could give them preparation to ensure that the civilians would evacuate while the other die." Warrior Takemikazuchi said having to agreed to the idea.

"Actually this could be the opportunity to see if the NPCs learn…" Momonga said which caught Warrior Takemikazuchi's attention.

"Already ahead of you, I got Cocytus to learn how to be careful against opponents with items." Warrior Takemikazuchi said to confirm.

"Wait really? No wait what about leading an army?" Momonga asked which got Warrior Takemikazuchi off guard.

"Well no…"

"We need to see if an NPCs learn something big something that could change their way of thinking or even how to improve." Momonga explained.

Everyone realize the benefit of this but Touch Me is still conflicted.

"Would the warriors have least a quick death?" Touch Me asked with concern.

"You don't have to ask. They have done nothing to us while it is unfortunate for them to die, they will have a quick death for sure." Momonga reassure Touch Me.

"Very well. I vote yes." Touch Me agreed.

"Me too." Yamaiko also agreed.

Everyone nodded at the decision.

"I see… Do you guys mind a change in plan? Afterall, you learn far more from failure than succeeding." Momonga said ominously which cause the eyes of his friends raise with curiosity.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'M BACK! I am very sorry for the hiatus. I have college that sucks my time to write forcing me to work on one story.**

 **And I have to take a break from writing since I work quite hard for my grades. Now then I decided to make a discord server that guys can ask questions the best I could for my stories or something.**

 **This is the link: /KfAykat**

 **Oh and I might need a proofreader as OverWarlord has been unresponsive for awhile...**


	22. Suffer!

"This is map of the land were in?" Ulbert said as he looks at the map Momonga got from E-rantel.

"Yes took me quite a while because of various unreliable sources but the the guildmaster of mage guild was very sure of this one being true." Momonga explained while remembering how difficult it was for him to get this map.

"Are you this map is complete? We might have to explore much further to see everything on this continent." Punitto Moe said as he look at the map.

"Your right but for now we have the map duplicated and distributed to each Floor Guardian and some for us." Momonga verified on how to give the map to support Nazarick.

"That would be ideal if we want everyone to be informed of this, maybe we spread our name as across the kingdom maybe we should explore." Ulbert chimed in.

"Hehe… That could be quite fun actually! Hey isn't this where Demiurge is sent to, right?" Punitto Moe asks his two friends while putting his finger at the land of Roble Holy Kingdom.

"Yep. We sent my son there to investigate a white back, he even give me some **sheep** to me as a gift." Ulbert said with a odd tone at the mention of sheep.

"What with that tone Ulbert? That was the tone of hatred I just heard." Momonga said knowing full well of Ulbert.

"O-oh it nothing!" Ulbert panicked a bit while letting out a silent curse.

"Are you sure? You're making it sound like you approve of what Demiurge is doing over some sheep…" Punitto Moe said as he look at Ulbert seriously.

"I-it's nothing I swear! Now if you excuse me I shou- Hehhhh?!" Ulbert tried to leave but Momonga suddenly appear behind and grab his shoulder.

" **Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid while I was away being Momon!"**

* * *

(Warrior Takemikazuchi's room)

"Ok, how many skeleton we should give to Cocytus?" Touch Me asks both Warrior Takemikazuchi and Nishikienrai for ways to make sure that Cocytus would lose.

"We could give him weaker undead with low tier equipment." Warrior Takemikazuchi said which got Nishikienrai to nod his head.

"That's a great idea! That way we won't lose resources!" Nishikienrai agreed to Warrior Takemikazuchi's idea.

"I support that idea, but we need give at least one strong creature to Cocytus so that he won't suspect anything." Touch Me said in agreement.

"Hmm… What creature we should give? We have a lot of strong creature that could easily overwhelm the lizardmen village by themselves." Warrior Takemikazuchi's question cause both Touch Me and Nishikienrai to wonder.

"What about that lich Momonga brought?" Amanomahitotsu said as he enter the room of Warrior Takemikazuchi.

"How did you hear us? I thought I cast silent around the room." Nishikienrai ask his crab friend.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying out the new item I just made. **[Oread]** An item that can hear anything from many miles away! It could even bypass 10th tier silent place spells!" Amanomahitotsu said with pride while showing a ornate horn.

"Damn Amanomahitotsu! That is pretty good item!" Nishikienrai said in awe.

"That's amazing Amanomahitotsu. Hmm maybe we should that for spying, wait what lich?" Touch Me asked the crab player.

"You didn't know? Momonga turned some random adventurer into lich, I think his name was Iguva=41." Warrior Takemikazuchi explained to Touch Me.

"Momonga needs to improve his naming." Touch Me criticize Momonga's naming.

"How strong is that lich anyway?" Nishikienrai asked Warrior Takemikazuchi about level of Iguva=41.

"The lich is level 22 undead and he capable of buffing himself to be equal of 30." Warrior Takemikazuchi answered Touch Me's question.

"Isn't that a little to high? It not much for us, but it is apparently considered to be the 'legends' to people that are native to the new world." Amanomahitotsu asked.

"Meh, I did a survey on the village and I see a two lizardmen on the same level as Iguva." Warrior Takemikazuchi responded.

"That is more than enough to beat Iguva. We should send him to Cocytus." Touch Me said in agreement.

"Hey guys! Did any of you seen my perverted brother?" Bukubukuchagama said as she entered Warrior Takemikazuchi's room.

"I think he's with Tabula." Amanomahitotsu answer Bukubukuchagama's question.

"I see… I'm going to check on him." Bukubukuchagama said seriously.

"Uh oh… Bukubukuchagama, What are you going to do?" Nishikienrai asked nervously knowing quite well of the pink slime player.

"I **have** to check. My brother has been getting confident lately and I can't really do anything about it." Bukubukuchagama explained.

"Admittedly I don't know what Tabula is doing, ever since he got that woman from cemetery he been focusing quite a lot for experiment. And Peroroncino is with him, what are they doin- oh." Touch Me quickly stopped as he realized something.

"Uh Touch Me? What happened?" Bukubukuchagama asked Touch Me.

" **WHAT!?"** A loud shout can be heard outside of Warrior Takemikazuchi's room.

* * *

(Tabula Smaragdina's room)

"Damn that was a good second round…" Peroroncino said satisfied as he come out of the experiment room Tabula have in his room.

"Did you clean yourself..?" Tabula said seriously as he does not want to fluid on his room beside the experiment room.

"Yep, don't worry. I know how clean myself." Peroroncino reassures Tabula who gave a stern look.

"Well with Punitto Moe's skill, Clementine's mind will be broken in a couple of hours." Tabula hypothesize as he close the door of the experiment room.

"Well if you don't mind I will be looking for my daughter to comfort her." Peroroncino said as he prepares to leave.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to have sex with your daughter, that is too much even for me." Tabula grumbled in disgust.

" **I will not allowed that!"** Bukubukuchagama raged as she enters Tabula's room.

" **And YOU!"** Bukubukuchagama bellowed at Tabula.

"B-bukubukuchagama?! Is not what it look like!" Tabula panics as he tried to get himself out of this.

"Uh Tabula we can see your experiment room." Touch Me said as he appeared beside Bukubukuchagama just in case she would try to kill them.

Tabula and Peroroncino look at the experiment room and can definitely see the damming evidence through the window.

"Tabula! Covered your window!" Peroroncino criticized Tabula for not being discreet.

"I didn't hear you saying anything about that!" Tabula snap at the avian player.

" **I'm going to kill you two!"** Bukubukuchagama yelled as she prepare to jump.

"Run!" Peroroncino shouted.

Both Tabula and Peroroncino teleported away with the use of the rings.

"YOU FUCKERS!" Bukubukuchagama yelled as she teleported away.

"Son of bitch! I should message Momonga about this!" Touch Me said as he also teleported.

* * *

(6th floor)

"Ah this is relaxing…" Herohero said happily as he look at the fake sky.

"Yeah… Been quite a while since I got a break." Yamaiko said as she drink some alcoholic drink she ordered.

"...Hey Yamaiko… Are you feeling well lately?" Herohero asked Yamaiko who gave a strange look.

"Yes? That's a weird thing to ask." Yamaiko said as she look at Herohero.

"No I mean mentally… Don't try to hide it, I heard you crying out for your sister from outside yesterday." Herohero's word nearly made Yamaiko to spit out the alcohol.

"...Sorry about that, it just… I still missed her, she didn't deserve that. Being killed while her own sister just look, horrified at what just happen." Yamaiko said as he try to cry.

"If only the damn ambulance arrive sooner… Maybe she could of survived…" Yamaiko began mourned the death of her sister.

"Look Yamaiko, you still got us. We are your friends after all." Herohero said as he comfort Yamaiko.

"Yes, you're right… huh? Hey Herohero do you heard that?" Yamaiko look at Herohero who is also confused.

"Yeah that sound like- Arrrggh!"

"What the fuck!?"

Yamaiko and Herohero were suddenly launch off to the air while both Tabula and Peroroncino passed by before landing face first to the ground.

"You fuckers!" Yamaiko screamed through her lungs.

"Assholes!" Herohero yelled as well in anger.

Bukubukuchagama suddenly jump over them.

"Come back here boys! I will make sure that none of you can have children!" Bukubukuchagama shouted in glee.

"What is their problem?!" Yamaiko scream while Touch Me arrive to the scene.

"They did something Bukubukuchagama didn't like and now they are running away." Touch Me said while looking at the carnage.

"Yamaiko we should help Bukubukuchagama, Tabula and Peroroncino should learn to NOT to interrupt us while we were relaxing." Herohero said in anger.

"Way ahead you." Yamaiko chuckle darkly as she equip her weapons.

"Runrunrunrun!" Peroroncino shouted in panic while Tabula followed.

"I'm going to beat the living shit of you two!" Bukubukuchagama yelled even more.

"Uh how about no? I'm not interested in feeling pain!" Tabula said as he continued to run.

"Ack!"

"What the-"

Both Tabula and Peroroncino were slammed by a giant metal fist that came out of nowhere.

"Bukubukuchagama is not the only that want to beat you guys up…" Herohero said seriously as he look at both player that were on the ground.

"Uh can we talk about this?" Peroroncino tried to negotiated with Herohero and Yamaiko.

" **No."** Yamaiko said as Bukubukuchagama caught up.

"There you are!" Bukubukuchagama let out a dark chuckle as she approached her brother and Tabula.

Peroroncino and Tabula were too afraid to use their rings to get out.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Scream were heard followed with swift beating.

* * *

(Meeting room)

"What. Happen." Momonga said in confusion as he sees both Tabula and Peroroncino beat up while wearing straight jacket

"We fill you later, now what's going on? What with the sudden meeting?" Touch Me said as he take a seat.

"Well… it have to do with Demiurge being in the Roble Holy Kingdom and Ulbert approve of something that Demiurge is doing." Punitto Moe explained cryptically.

" **What did he do?"** Touch Me said in dark manner while looking at Ulbert who is sweating profusely.

"Just… wait until everyone take a seat and promise me not to kill Ulbert." Momonga said while trying to make sure Touch Me won't kill Ulbert.

"...I'll try…" Touch Me's words only cause Ulbert to sweat even more.

As everyone sit down, Momonga began to explain.

"Okay, Demiurge is doing his job quite well in the holy kingdom. That is nice. But Ulbert reveal to me and Punitto Moe that Demiurge is also kidnapping people from that kingdom." Momonga reveal the truth.

" **Are you kidding me."** Touch Me said as he look at Ulbert with hateful eyes.

"Really!? And you didn't tell any of us of this!" Yamaiko asked Ulbert, horrified at what happening.

"Look I did not give any order to Demiurge about kidnapping people! He just suddenly showed me all the people he kidnapped and call them sheep." Ulbert explain the reason which did not ease the tension.

"And you didn't do anything about it!?" Warrior Takemikazuchi call out on Ulbert.

"I can't just say 'Demiurge you should stop this at once!' we have the image! It really doesn't help that he thought we wanted this to happen!" Ulbert continued to explained which shock his fellow player.

"He thought it was our will?! What give him that idea!?" Nishikienrai asked Ulbert angrily.

"We made them that way!" Ulbert shouted which cause everyone to look down.

"The best I could was the soften the damages! I got Demiurge to kidnapped only evil people." Ulbert explain the changes.

"And he accepted without question?" Touch Me asked dumbfounded by the changes.

"Yes actually. As matter of fact, he quickly figure that people who are evil will not be missed and have more opportunities." Ulbert said who still surprise at how easy it was.

"Oh. That could explain why he want me to see the experiment he made not too long ago." Tabula said as he realized what Demiurge is doing.

"Wait really?" Amanomahitotsu said in surprise.

"Yes it was right after Peroroncino and I got beat up." Tabula explained.

"So wait, you have Demiurge to kidnap evil humans?" Touch Me asked Ulbert who is nervous.

"U-uh yes, is that a problem?" Ulbert asked with fear.

"HahahahaHAHAHA!" Touch Me start to laugh.

"What so funny?" Bukubukuchagama asked surprise at the fact that Touch Me is laughing rather than being slightly angry.

"Hahah- I'm so sorry! I just can't handle it! Pft! HAHAHA! This is gold! Just gold!" Touch Me start laughing even harder.

"What is wrong with you Touch Me!?" Ulbert yelled in fear at this sudden laugh.

"You- You don't get it? Hahaha! Oh the irony! If only you knew!" Touch Me said as he continued to laugh.

"What! What is it!?" Ulbert asked.

"Haha! You claimed to hate justice and follow the path of evil right?" Touch Me questioned Ulbert while trying not to laugh.

"Well yes that is my idea." Ulbert said as he remembers.

"Well look at you! Despite your claim, you ended up being the hero of justice!" Touch Me reveal the joke.

" **What."** Ulbert said in shock.

"I-I understand the joke! HahahahaHAHAHAHA! Ulbert you're no different to Touch Me after all." Punitto Moe realize it and began to laugh.

"Wait! It-" Ulbert tried to defend himself.

"HAHAHA! Ulbert your no longer evil anymore! Hahahah!." Even Momonga started to laugh and from the looks of it, his emotion suppression can't suppress this one.

"Congrat Ulbert!" Yamaiko said before she burst into laughter.

"What's next!? Donating to charity? That would be something! Hahaha!" Peroroncino joke while laughing along with his sister.

"No!" Ulbert scream in panic.

"Your just a big softie that's all! Hahaha!" Bukubukuchagama laugh while pointing at Ulbert.

"This made my day thank you!" Herohero said before laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Warrior Takemikazuchi is hitting the table right now.

"Hahaha! Well then Ulbert what is your next step of becoming good?" Tabula asked Ulbert in a mocking manner.

"I'm happy for you! Hahaha!" Amanomahitotsu said while laughing.

"Hahaha! Hey Touch Me give Ulbert a hug!" Nishikienrai asked the world champion.

"Yeah! Hold on Ulbert! Let me give you a hug!" Touch Me enthusiastically stand up and went towards Ulbert.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ulbert screamed at his lost pride as he slump to the table while Touch Me give him a hug.

"Karma is a bitch..." Touch Me whispered to Ulbert's ears.

 **Author's Note: The lizardmen part will come in the next chapter by away. I just want to give you guys a bit of life in Nazarick. Also I will focus entirely on the supreme being! Not the lizardmen! That would take too long! This is after all the supreme being story not the side characters. I will write scene of side character interacting and reacting to the player though. Still looking for beta readers though. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you guys want to talk with me through discord I set up a link in the past chapter.**

 **But not now! I will be sleeping by the time this chapter is online! Also feed me with reviews!**


	23. Madness Eternal

The supreme beings look at the lizardmen village with the use of Mirror of Remote Viewing as the wraiths that Momonga summoned, reveal themselves and give a loud warning of the armies of death coming to slaughter the lizardmen.

"Is that really all of them..?" Ulbert asked, worried at the numbers.

"This is a village, besides there are other villages that also have the wraiths I summoned earlier." Momonga pointed out.

"That maybe so, but what happens if all the villages won't work together?" Touch Me added as he look at the shocked looks of the lizardmen.

"That would be the worst mistake they could possibly make." Punitto Moe stated at the possibility.

After the wraiths disappear, the lizardmen in their shocked expression went inside of their tents for unknown reason.

"The leaders are probably trying to determine what threat is going to kill them at the bigger tent." Nishikienrai said as he points at the giant tent.

"Probably, should we use some scrying magic to see inside?" Bukubukuchagama asked while looking at Momonga.

"No, for now we wait for an action to be taken by the lizardmen." Momonga refused the suggestion as him and his friend waited.

After a couple of hours, The player sees the lizardmen with a unique looking sword saying goodbye to a fellow lizardmen who appear to be larger than the others in the village.

"He going to get the other lizardmen to defend against our weak army." Tabula addressed to his friends as the lizardman get on top on his mount.

"Four headed hydra..? That is rather rare." Amanomahitotsu said in surprised.

"So it seems… Anyway! Which one of us should we be looking?" Yamaiko beamed at the other players.

"Uh… Yamaiko, I thought we were going to do this together." Momonga argued.

"That's could be true but are we really going to stand here and watch for a few days? I said no to that!" Yamaiko said.

"Eh, Yamaiko is right. Who going to watch for the majority of the day?" Peroroncino asked until everyone point at him.

"Seriously!?" Peroroncino exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah no, this is your punishment for earlier! Hahaha- Hey!" Bukubukuchagama was interrupted by Herohero who pushed the pink slime to her brother.

"You're also going to watch. You didn't do anything to stop Peroroncino while he was doing his thing." Herohero told Bukubukuchagama her punishment.

"What!? But I was trying stop him!" Bukubukuchagama said in shock.

"Yes. However you only did it after he did it, and now you have suffer it through for not being vigilant enough." Touch Me mentions the mistake Bukubukuchagama made.

"Bu-" Bukubukuchagama tried to say.

"No buts. You have to suffer it." Amanomahitotsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Come on!" Bukubukuchagama whine at the betrayal she's experiencing.

"Sorry. But you deserve it." Warrior Takemikazuchi added as he teleported out of the meeting room.

Everyone left leaving only the siblings to bicker.

"This is your fault…" Bukubukuchagama said quietly.

"Hey I just want to try out how it feels in this body!" Peroroncino defend himself.

"You dumb bird…" Bukubukuchagama insulted her brother.

"Power hungry slime…" Peroroncino talk back.

"..." Both siblings remained quiet.

"Still love you bro…" Bukubukuchagama reassures her brother.

"Love you too sis…" Peroroncino admitted with a sigh.

After hours of watching the same lizardman walking and walking until he found a village.

"Oh finally!" Bukubukuchagama yelled in relief. Completely bored out of her mind.

"About time. It's nice to see forests but it can get tiring." Peroroncino said as he looks at the village.

The lizardmen talk to some of his kind as they point at a direction.

"I wonder what's going in there?" Bukubukuchagama asked no one as the lizardmen enter the hut.

After a hour have passed the lizardman come out along with what is presume to be the chief of the village who is covered with leaves.

"Why is the village chief wearing leaves?" Peroroncino wondered in confusion.

"It's probably some kind of condition." Bukubukuchagama hypothesized as both lizardman began to move out of the village.

As both lizardman left, the mirror began to follow them like usual.

Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino watched as the two lizardman journey to what they presumed to be another village.

"Hey guys I brought some snacks and drinks!" Warrior Takemikazuchi suddenly appear, surprising the siblings with his sudden appearance.

"Woah Warrior Takemikazuchi! What are you here?" Peroroncino asked to the no second strike player.

"Hmm, I got bored. Cocytus is not here because he's preparing for the assault so here I am." Warrior Takemikazuchi explained as he sat down on his chair.

"Uh… I think the **[Dried Meat Chip]** snack food is a little too much." Bukubukuchagama said with uncertainty.

"Said by the slime who is never full. It's a good thing you got that **[Ring Of Substance]** or else both you and Herohero would drained all of our food stock." Warrior Takemikazuchi pointed out.

"S-Shut up! You don't know anything about having endless hunger!" Bukubukuchagama exclaimed as she appears to be embarrassed at her hunger.

"Now you mention it sister, weren't you on a diet?" Peroroncino asked his sister.

"Y-yeah… I was doing well too. But all that effort is now wasted." Bukubukuchagama replied as she continued to be embarrassed.

"Why were you on a diet?" Warrior Takemikazuchi began to asked the slime about the diet.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" Bukubukuchagama said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh oh! I remember why! It was beca-" The avian player tried to say but his sister stop him.

"SHUT IT!" Bukubukuchagama interrupts her brother with intense anger.

"Oh come on! It's comedy gold!" Peroroncino argued.

"NO! I swear brother if you tell anyone, I. Will. Cut. Your. Dick!" Bukubukuchagama warned her brother who covered his crotch in fear.

Warrior Takemikazuchi cough to gain attention from the siblings.

"We should uh, continue watching the lizardmen." Warrior Takemikazuchi said as he pointed at the mirror where a duel is about to start.

* * *

Momonga looks at the violated body of Clementine who is softly crying on the floor.

"I believe you have gotten a little too far…" Momonga said, giving a odd look at Tabula.

"Hey you and I want to know how martial art works, I'm currently working on the process of breaking her mind." Tabula explained which shock Momonga.

"Break her mind!? Why?" Momonga asked the brain eater player.

"Well we need someone that could use martial arts in order to see a observation. Not only that but we could use someone who is level 30 that can use the arts." Tabula explained further.

"I could see the reason behind it but… Did you really have to call Peroroncino to-"

"Anyway! I have Punitto Moe to use **[Ophiocordyceps]** on her to speed up the process and after that I use my skill **[Mind Invasion]** to make her submissive." Tabula continue.

" **[Mind Invasion]**. If I remember correctly it's a skill that allows the user to influences the target to do stuff. The only weakness is that it's pretty easy to resist." Momonga mused a bit at the skill.

"That's why I want to break her mind." Tabula said proudly.

"Uh Tabula, you could have easily use that skill on her without any of that because of her low level…" Momonga specified the information to Tabula

Tabula went blank at Momonga's words.

"W-what? No, the game couldn't let me do that. Even lower level player can resist that skill." Tabula faltered at the new information.

"They fix it right after you left." Momonga said blankly.

* * *

(9th floor)

Albedo can be seen walking through the hallway as she heard that her father and the love of her life are having a observation to one of the experiments that her creator is working on.

"I wonder what experiments my father is working on?" Albedo wondered a bit before being interrupted by a loud angry voice that made her fall down.

" **FUCK YOU SHITTY DEVS!"**

* * *

"Fuck them! FUCK THEM! Fucking devs making everyone miserable! That should of made my experience in Yggdrasil a lot less difficult! Fucking assholes!" As Tabula raged throughout his room.

"You could have ask…" Momonga said meekly as he tried to calm Tabula down.

"True! But I thought that skill would never be buff! It was there for years and now damn shitty devs decided to fix right after I left! Bullshit!"

"Lord Tabula? May I asked what happened?" Albedo's voice can be heard behind the door.

"Albedo, you are free to enter my room at anytime." Tabula reminded his daughter that she can enter.

The overseer enter the room with concerned and confused face.

"I'm sorry for not entering sooner but I was afraid that I might make you even more angry." Albedo apologize to her father.

"Don't be like that. As for your question, I was… Livid, at someone none of us like." Tabula answer the question.

"Was it that what you called 'Shi-tey devs'? If they offend you greatly then let me gather forces to hunt them down." Albedo said with some spite at the Shitty devs.

Momonga and Tabula mentally groan at the understandable ignorance of the NPCs.

"That is not needed, they're all gone. Only their legacy remains which cause nothing but headaches." Tabula denied the request which cause Albedo to be interested over who are the Shitty devs.

"Yes father." Albedo said sastified with answer.

"Now then, I will start final experiment." Tabula said as he enter the observation room.

Both Momonga and Albedo look through the window as Clementine screamed at the sight of Tabula.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nishikienrai yelled as he reluctantly gave 500 dollars to Punitto Moe for he has gone to the park place.

"Oh yeah! More money!" Punitto Moe relish the fake money as he put it in his stack.

"Please be five! Please be five!" Touch Me beg as rolled the dice shows 6 which put him the go to jail zone.

"Son of bitch! I'm in jail!" Touch Me scream as he is force to put his piece to jail.

"Oh the irony!" Herohero laugh as he rolled his die.

"Oof. Almost didn't make it." Herohero said in relief as he passed the boardwalk.

"Come on Herohero! It's not that **bad**." Punitto Moe said as he smile madly.

"Your boardwalk cost up to 1700 dollars! And this is your fault Touch Me!" Herohero said as he pointed fingers.

"What did I do?!" Touch Me yelled out.

"You gave Punitto Moe the boardwalk the only thing he needs to complete his set! What were you thinking asshole!?" Nishikienrai yelled back.

"How I am supposed to know that!?" Touch Me argued in his defence.

"You play this before!" Nishikienrai said in anger.

"Maybe I should visit you guys back…" Momonga said meekly as he just arrive and can clearly see the madness.

"Oh come on Momonga. We still have one guy missing, I restart the game if you join." Punitto Moe said feeling greedy.

"O-oh umm... I guess It wouldn't hurt to play for a hour or two." Momonga nervously sit down along with his friends.

"Your making a mistake…" Touch Me warned Momonga.

"Nah. Your making a great choice…" Punitto Moe said sadistically.

~One Hour Later...~

"HOW ARE YOU BEATING ME LIKE THIS MOMONGA!?" Punitto Moe screamed as he narrowly avoided the boardwalk.

"It's not that hard Punitto Moe. It just take some strategy." Momonga said with a blank voice.

Momonga somehow got both Touch Me and Herohero to go bankrupt with some evil strategy within thirty minutes.

"I hate this game…" Touch Me sits in the corner along with Herohero.

"Me too…" Herohero agreed with Touch Me.

"FUUCK!" Nishikienrai yelled as he landed on the boardwalk which has the hotel bankrupting him without mercy.

Punitto Moe roll his dice which has landed him in park place.

"Nooooooooooo!" Punitto Moe scream in despair as he fall over to the ground.

Yamaiko have arrive to Punitto Joe's room and sees the commotion.

"Monopoly? Can I play!?" Yamaiko said excitedly as memories fill her mind.

" **NO!"** Touch Me yelled in anger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This wraps up this chapter. Sorry for the long wait(and the short chapter) it's just that college taking all my time away. Hopefully I might finish the next chapter a lot quicker and make it longer...**

 **Anyway if I hope you like this and leave some reviews for me to see.**


End file.
